Can't Fight The Moonlight
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry moves to Forks to be with his mother, he was just a normal boy until he meets the Cullen's and is bitten by James. Carlisle removes the venom from Harry but a dormant gene just awoken. Harry's great great grandfather was a vampire. Harry is a hybrid and they are unsure of what it could mean for Harry's future. Lily's is just as uncertain too. SLASH Lily/Severus Edward/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Can't Fight The Moonlight

I've been dying to do a Muggle Harry Potter for such a long time, but I've never really thought of a storyline that was worthy of him. However, a genius idea (in my head) maybe not so much in paper but I thought I'd give it a go. Please read it though I hope you do even if its non magical it's still going to be a great story! I hope :)

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed in boredom for the fiftieth time that day, he was so bored and he couldn't stand it. His father was out with his stepmother and his little brother Sirius James Potter. Named after his father and his father's best friend, his father had remarried when he was ten years old.

Don't get him wrong she was nice enough, but she was different with Sirius. It made him realize what he had been missing with his birth mother, Lily Evans. James and Lily had divorced when Harry was two, James won custody because he had money where's Lily had nothing. Even after the divorce she had nothing, he hadn't seen her since he was thirteen years old.

She had moved to America a small town in Washington called Forks. He got letters from her every week, and call ever Saturday night. James hadn't really grown up he was just a big kid himself, Harry was more mature than his father he was only sixteen so that was saying something. His wife was just as bad as him and half his age, she was only twenty four years old.

He felt like an outsider in his own family, ever since he had confided in his father that he was gay. He had been shocked when he discovered it himself, he preferred the muscular bodies of men rather than the curves of any woman.

Not that James hated him or was disgusted with him, he just wasn't the same. He couldn't explain it but James had changed that day, the seemed more interested in Sirius now than him. He of course at the time brushed it up to being him growing up or whatever. He couldn't deny the inevitable now and Harry didn't know what to do.

Suddenly his favourite song started playing on his mobile, and mum flashed across the middle of it.

"Hey mum" sighed Harry smiling slightly.

"Hey how are you?" asked Lily.

"I'm ok a little bored you?" asked Harry, he wondered if he would ever be close to his mother. He wondered some days about going to America to get away from it all.

"I'm fine son" said Lily sounding cheerful as always.

"Any luck on the job front?" asked Harry.

"Yes! Two part time jobs, one from 2 AM till 10 AM, then there's another one for the Newton Sports Shop that's 3PM till 7PM closing time. I'm considering getting both of them it's not like I've got anything better to do" said Lily sadly.

"Awww mum why don't you go out and find yourself a gorgeous man!" smirked Harry. Then she wouldn't be so lonely and he wouldn't feel so guilty and understanding. They were both lonely and both feeling down and without a man to boot.

"I got your new pictures! They are gorgeous Harry my beautiful son! Your hair is sooo long!" said Lily suddenly as if she was just remembering them.

Harry blushed at the other end of the phone, "Yeah I stopped cutting it a while back…dad isn't happy about that but what can he do? I'll off age now"

"Oh he doesn't know a good look when it hits him in the face! I tried to get him to grow it out it was so unruly!" laughed Lily.

That was another thing he and his mother had in common, her uncommon kindness. His father hated anyone mention Lily and always made faces of disgust whenever he asked about her. Lily didn't seem to harbour any dark hate for his father when she should - he had after all took away her baby.

"You still there?" asked Lily sounding worried "Have I upset you?" she didn't want to upset him not now with them finally getting close.

"I'm here, sorry I was just thinking" replied Harry staring out of his room window. It was the smallest room in the house, all his things were jam packed into it. He had moved into it when his brother was born, this room hadn't been big enough for all the stuff they had bought.

"Will you ever accept my offer to come for a holiday?" asked Lily sadly.

"What do you mean?" frowned Harry confused.

"Well your father always told me you didn't want to come anymore…that you were studying hard for college. You do know that offer hasn't been withdrawn you can come any time" said Lily sounding a little more than hopeful.

Harry was shocked, his father had been going behind his back saying he had said no to go to his mothers since she went to America? Harry swore in three different languages that he knew. Italian, French and English.

"Mum how would you feel about having me on a more permanent basis?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"WHAT?" squealed Lily "I'd love it sweetheart! It's more than I ever dreamed of but why sweetheart? Has James upset you? I'm sure if you give him a chance he will apologize" she finished with certain reluctance.

"Dad hasn't been the same since I told him I was gay…not horrible or anything" Harry went on to reassure his mother "But its different its so hard to explain mum…" sighed Harry in defeat.

"You feel like you both aren't as close as you used to be?" said Lily as if she knew what he was talking about.

"Exactly!" said Harry hugely relieved that his mother understood.

"I know how you feel, when I married your dad your aunt my sister wanted nothing more to do with me. Pure jealousy on her part that I had married into a rich family. I know I wasn't always around but we were never the same either" mumbled Lily sadly.

"I have an aunt?" asked a shocked Harry.

"Yes Petunia, I attended her wedding two years before I lost you" whispered Lily painfully.

"Wow there's so much I don't know about my own family" said Harry finishing that sentence bitterly.

"I know son I'm sorry but you really don't want to know her…she has turned into such a snob" said Lily, probably the most horrible word he had heard her utter before.

"So can I come?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes" said Lily Immediately "I can come to England to get you if it will help I'll rent a car and drive right to you"

"I am sixteen I don't exactly need help" replied Harry.

"Yes but still James might not like this" said Lily and she didn't want anything stopping her son coming.

"What if I just got on the next flight out?" asked Harry "I'll leave dad a note"

"No you cant do that son, you need to tell him properly if he doesn't accept it then I'll come and get you" said Lily with a note of finality in her voice. She had her chance of getting her baby back even if it was this late in his life she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way.

"Ok then I'll do it tonight I have enough for a one way ticket to Seattle" said Harry "If I get a plane tonight I will let you know, so you can come pick me up"

"I can pay for the ticket son!" said Lily.

"No its ok I'll be fine just let me do this" said Harry.

"Ok its your choice" said Lily hoping she hadn't pushed him into not coming. She had just wanted to help, she just hoped her son knew that and knows she wasn't being overbearing.

"Thank you I'll be in touch" said Harry flipping the phone down.

He browsed the internet and found a flight, there was more than one seat available. Using his bank card he put in his details, printed out the sheet as directed he started getting himself packed.

In his shoulder bag he put his laptop, mobile phone, I-pod, Wallet the piece of paper and his chewing gum. Then he hauled his suitcase from the cupboard and begun filling it up. Only packing away things he knew would keep him warm, oh he knew Forks was exactly like London so it wasn't too much of a drastic change.

Harry couldn't believe he was actually doing it - he was finally leaving.

"Hey Harry" beamed James coming though the door "What are you doing? Gone with the happy voice his dad now sounded guarded.

"I'm going to live with mum for a while" said Harry.

"On holiday why?" frowned James.

"Not on holiday, permanently" said Harry, it felt so good to say that.

"Why? I'll change if its me!" said James he never thought his boy would leave him to go to his mother.

"It's me and its what I want!" said Harry adamantly.

"What about your brother!" protested James.

"He's going to be fine he has you both! I hardly see him as it is anyway!" said Harry truthfully, he only saw him at dinner time and maybe the occasional lunch they have at the weekend.

"Please don't go" begged James.

"I need this dad please don't" sighed Harry.

"Why?" argued James.

"Because this house has never been the same since I was thirteen!" yelled Harry his pent up anger getting the better of him.

"Thirteen? don't be silly everything's just the same as it was then" protested James.

"I'm going and that's final," said Harry angrily snatching his trolley handle and walking out of his smallish room. "That's my taxi take care dad" said Harry when he heard the toot, hugging his father goodbye before going out. The taxi man helped him put his luggage in the boot before getting into the taxi. Telling the woman where he was going he never once looked back at his fathers figure.

"First holiday?" asked the woman kindly.

"No going to live with my mother" said Harry truthfully before opening his book and began reading. It was half an hour ride to the airport, once there he paid her before getting his things out and going though to the terminal.

By the time Harry was on the flight he was exhausted, he ended up sleeping most of the twelve hour flight. Which he was grateful for, plane rides were so boring that Harry felt like he was going insane. After a trip to relieve himself he sat back down and ate the food which was passed around. Grimacing in disgust, he forced himself to eat it god knows when he would be able to eat again. He was grateful when they took the food away, the smell had been grating on his nerves.

"Coffee? Tea?" asked the flight attendant kindly.

Harry rose his eyebrow, why did they insist on giving out hot beverages during turbulence? Did they truly enjoy watching people burn or love the lawsuits? However, Harry nodded his head, he needed caffeine not that it was very good. It tasted so weak that you could hardly taste it was coffee.

Pushing the swill away from him, Harry tried and failed to get comfortable on the chair. Sighing softly, he got up once again to stretch his legs and went to the bathroom. When he got back he sat down and watched one of the new films that were showing on the little screen's plugging in his I-pod he wished for the time to fly in. when there was only an hour to go he text his mother to let her know he would be there soon.

Should he be so lucky.

When they finally landed in Seattle it was daylight again, Harry groaned and stretched his legs, finally. He ended up having to wait thirty minutes to claim his bag from the conveyor belt. shivering and wrapping his arm around him more he went outside to wait for his mother.

He saw her waiting right by the loading area for him, she had a look of awe in her eyes. Once they were within arms reach of each other she hugged him, he could feel her tears running down his neck. Smiling sadly he held onto her and waited on her composing herself.

"Come on then let's get you home!" beamed Lily happily. She took his luggage from him and put it in the boot of her car. They spoke all the way there, she told him how she had a double bed for him, how there was a computer desk, bedside desk how she hoped he liked black bedding as that's what she had got him.

"Mum its fine" said Harry grinning widely, he was finally here and wasn't dreaming.

"Good!" grinned Lily, her red hair flowing down her back.

"So what's everyone like?" asked Harry, he had never lived in a small town just London and it was always jam packed.

"Oh they are great I live next to the chief of police Charlie Swan" said Lily softly. "He has a girl your age moving as well so you might be able to help one another get used to the town. don't worry I'm not trying to set you up!" laughed Lily seeing her son's reluctance.

With a grateful sigh he smiled at his mum and thanked her, it was a long ride back but he hadn't noticed. She showed him his room, he noticed it was bigger than the one he was used to. Putting the picture of him James and Sirius on one of the tables he began unpacking everything else. He was exhausted by the time he was finished.

"Is there any coffee?" asked Harry.

"Sure son want one? I'll make myself one too" said Lily nodding eagerly so happy to be able to do things for her only son.

"Sure strong no sugar and a little milk" shrugged Harry sitting down and flicking though the channels not seeing much on. Just Interview with a vampire, Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise, they were gorgeous so he kept the film on. He had to admit neither of them were much his type didn't stop him admiring though.

"My god I've not seen that film in a long time" said Lily surprised handing him his coffee.

"Just trying to keep myself awake" admitted Harry, blowing before taking a big gulp of coffee. Now this was more like it, good strong coffee, this should keep him awake.

"I've signed you up for school you start on Monday is that ok?" asked Lily, it was Saturday night so he had one day to get used to the time difference.

"Mum are you trying to kill me? The time difference needs more than one day to adjust to!" groaned Harry knowing she meant well.

"I'm sorry son I'll call them up and give you an extra week" gasped Lily she hadn't even thought of that. She had just needed to brag and of course the school was the first place to do that.

"It's fine if your going to be working I'm going to need something to do or I'll go crazy" smiled Harry softly.

"Only if you are sure" ventured Lily.

"I'm sure" said Harry nodding his head.

"You have your own bathroom, just next door I have one down the stairs that I use so you can put all your things in there" said Lily.

"Fantastic I'll have one after this the flight was very long"

"Ok" said Lily, it was eight o'clock in the evening so Harry wasn't going to have to wait long before getting a decent nights sleep.

-0

"We have two new students at Forks" sang Alice.

"Great more gossip" sneered Rosalie, filing her nails rolling her eyes. So the people at Forks were going to tell the two newcomers all about the details on their family. She silently wondered if she could sit and listen to Stanley going on about Esme again without killing her.

"Interesting" frowned Alice.

"What?" asked Rosalie curiously.

"I just get a feeling something important is going to happen" frowned Alice.

"With the humans? Doubtful" scoffed Rosalie.

"You're probably right" said Alice nothing fun ever really happened.

Oh she didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

Dont Kill Me :) I'll Send In The Dogs LOL Ok This Story Is Slightly Different From My Other Stories But You Never Know By The End Of It He Just Might Have Some Gifts! Will Edward be interested in them both? or will he only find one of them interesting until something happens? and what will happen? will the evil vamps Victoria Laruent and James go after Bella or Harry? who will end up the vampire? who will end up the vampire mate of Edward Cullen? will i have the werewolves in the story? from the beginning? will they be friends of Lilys as she lives next door to charlie? R&R plz


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend went pretty fast, Harry got used to living with his mum. They spent the entire Sunday together, talking getting to know one another much better. Harry grinned widely every time he found he had something in common with his mum. So it came as no surprise when the day flew in, watching sitcoms and films anything that was on as they continued to talk.

"Why didn't you ever find someone to spend your life with?" asked Harry softly.

"No one every interested me son," said Lily honestly.

"It's a shame" said Harry softly, his mother wasn't exactly horrible looking. She deserved some happiness, but right now he could see she was very happy. Her green eyes much like his own were twinkling brightly. Just like his did when he was happy, Harry was surprised to realize it had been a long time since he had been happy.

"What about you? Did you leave anyone you liked in London?" teased his mum.

Harry wanted to laugh, he missed this his dad used to be like that until that day. Now he had his mum to tease him about boys, not that he had any boyfriends before.

"No there's never been anyone" admitted Harry sadly.

"Aww what a shame I'm surprised no one has asked you out yet…you are stunning" said Lily beaming beautifully.

Harry blushed bright red, "Thanks mum"

"Don't be surprised if you have people going after you left right and centre here…most people are pretty plain here" grinned Lily truthfully.

Harry laughed "I wish" as hard as it was to believe him only being sixteen he wanted a proper relationship. Someone to treat him properly, someone to love maybe? Someone who would buy him things, someone to buy things for those kind of things.

"How are you going to get to school?" asked Lily changing the subject seeing her son looking quite down.

She hoped her son found someone, just like she hoped she found someone to love too. However, if she only had one wish it would be that her son found someone. She didn't care much for herself, she had survived this far, on her own quite happily. Or so she let herself believe all the time.

"Walking, it is the first big building that you come across isn't it?" asked Harry they had drove passed the school when they came back from the airport.

"Yes right down it's about half an hours walk perhaps more…maybe I should drive you down…take a break from work" frowned Lily, she didn't like the thought of her son walking back and from school all the time.

"No it's fine! I used to walk to school in London anyway" fibbed Harry, his stepmother had always taken him.

"Ok then son if you change your mind you let me know" said Lily.

"No problem" grinned Harry happily that his mum was not worrying about him.

"Did your dad not have you pass your driving test?" asked Lily.

"It's seventeen over there" sighed Harry rolling his eyes, honestly you would think his mother was American.

"Ohh" blushed Lily bright red feeling silly of course it was.

Harry just laughed in amusement.

"Do you want to come shopping with me?" asked Lily, looking at her watch. She didn't have enough to last them long enough. She hadn't had the chance to go shopping she had been in such a hyper mood she hadn't thought of anything.

"Yep come on then" grinned Harry at least he would be able to choose some things if he went.

Before they knew it they were packed into Lily's red car on their way shopping. It wasn't exactly a long drive, thanks to his mothers breaking the speed limit law. She hated driving slow, Harry had smirked the entire way actually enjoying himself. As fun as his dad was he never did such a thing, neither had his step mother come to think of it.

Parking the car they grabbed a trolley and they began their browse for food. Lily asking him what he was like and prefer, every item that was dropped into the trolley that Harry was pushing.

"Hello Esme, Edward" said Lily kindly as the passed a young woman with caramel coloured hair and a boy with copper hair. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing him, he was absolutely breathtaking. Talk about swooning there was no way he would ever have someone with Edward about.

"Hi Lily, this must be your son!" beamed Esme softly.

"Hi Esme, nice to meet you" said Harry putting his hand out to shake hers.

"You too" said Esme shaking the teens hand hesitantly.

"Ohh your hands are so cold do you want my gloves? I have another pair at home!" said Harry kindly. He wasn't using them, not that he needed to he had been in a car up until now. 'Not that they look like they are in short supply their clothes are brand names' thought Harry as he removed his gloves from his pocket to offer her them.

"That's very kind of you but not thank you, I've got a car with me they will soon warm up!" smiled Esme softly, There was only a couple of people who ever approached them. Charlie Swan and Lily were some of them.

"Ok then if you are sure" ventured Harry.

"I'm fine," grinned Esme "This is my son Edward, no doubt you will see him in school if you are joining of course".

"I am tomorrow, it's nice to meet you" said Harry without so much as blushing.

His heart sped up though when Edward smiled a little crooked smile at him.

"We best get going" sighed Esme.

"It was nice seeing you, take care!" beamed Lily kindly.

"You too" said Harry and Lily together before they walked off continuing their shopping.

-0-0

"He was rather nice" said Esme getting food into the trunk with Edward's help.

"His thoughts were pure too" said Edward with a frown he wasn't used to that. People were afraid of them for good reason, hardly anyone approached them without fear. It seemed Lily and Harry were the only ones who were truly unafraid of them. Even Charlie Swan felt fear being so near them but pushed it aside. Oh he knew Charlie thought they were model citizens never getting into trouble, with so many 'Teenagers' in the family.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Esme, getting into the car. She saw his frown and troubled thoughts and wondered what could be wrong.

"I've just never heard anyone like him before…he seems like a really nice kid" said Edward.

"And cute," smiled Esme "So much of Lily in him."

"He has her build, her eyes, facial structure, same texture of hair, he's actually very feminine" said Edward, he would have blushed brightly at the look Esme was giving him. If he had been able to do so.

"Do you like him?" asked Esme softly. There was no judgement in her thoughts or on her face. She was curious to know if he liked him, thinking perhaps he could have someone he liked for himself now just like the family had.

"I only saw him for five minutes Esme" said Edward resisting from doing the human thing and rolling his eyes.

"Ok ok" said Esme 'I've just never seen you so much as mention anyone in such details before'

Edward was taken aback what she said was true, he hadn't really looked at people so much that he noticed that much about him.

**-0 EDWARD'S P.O.V 0-**

"Hello Esme, Edward" beamed Lily 'Her son get's more gorgeous every time I see him! I wonder if he is Harry's type? They would go perfectly together.'

'OH MY FUCKING GOD he is hot! There is no way I've got any chance in this town of finding someone. He is bound to attract the entire male and female population to him like bee's around honey. Well his mum is lovely too so it's not much of a surprise he would be aswell. Not that I am jealous its more of a statement Hm…he is beautiful' thought Harry. As he stared at Edward having no idea the teen could read his very thoughts.

Edward cocked his head slightly, there was not even a little big of fear coming from the teen. This was strange he was obviously much like his mother in that regard. He noticed they looked very alike, he had her face, her hair texture, his eyes. He also noticed they were pretty much the same height, Harry was actually good looking too. If Edward had been human himself he might have asked the boy out. Then again if Edward had been human he would have died a long time ago. He didn't care for gender he just wanted someone in his life, unfortunately for him he would never want to be around a human for fear of hurting them.

"Hi Lily this must be your son?" Esme said 'Wow he is so cute! And he looks like his mum I wonder if he will be afraid of us' Edward wanted to comfort her she sounded so sad, you'd think she would be used to it.

"Hi Esme it's nice to meet you" said Harry putting out his hand for her to shake politely. 'she's awfully cold, has she walked all the way here? Maybe I should offer her my gloves'

"You too" said Esme 'such a polite young man! It's what I hoped my own son would have been like'

"Ohh your hands are so cold do you want my gloves? I have another pair at home!" said Harry. 'Their clothes are expensive *whistles in head* nice the jeans are cool I've got a pair of them…one thing does come in handy having a rich father. Gloves get your mind off them, I'll need to buy myself a new pair I'm not going to tell her they are my only pair. She might not take them' he thought.

"That's very kind of you but not thank you, I've got a car with me they will soon warm up!" smiled Esme softly, thinking 'He's such a nice little boy, very much like Lily'.

"Ok then if you are sure" ventured Harry. 'She is really cold, if she doesn't watch she will get herself ill'

"I'm fine," grinned Esme "This is my son Edward, no doubt you will see him in school if you are joining of course".

'He would be worth going to school for *Whistles in head* such a bloody perve get your mind outta the gutter' thought Harry 'He's probably as straight as a bloody board'

"I am tomorrow, it's nice to meet you" said Harry looking at Edward 'Amber eyes…very uncommon I wonder if he got them from his mum or if he wears contacts'

Edward couldn't help himself, he hadn't ever heard such a refreshing thoughts before. He grinned at Harry, he wanted to laugh in amusement when Harry's heart began beating like a drum.

"We best get going" sighed Esme. 'Carlisle will be home soon, and we have to hunt tonight…there isn't sun for the next fortnight so no camping excuses. Plus Jasper is having trouble I think it would be too much to ask of him to go to school. I like it here and want to stay a good while'

"It was nice seeing you, take care!" beamed Lily kindly. 'I wonder what my son thought of him…I cant wait to ask him…I'm getting too carried away Edward might not even swing that way…be such a pity if he didn't'

"You too" said Harry and Lily together before they walked off continuing their shopping. 'So much for everyone being plain cor if it was a beauty contest they would win hands down!' thought Harry as they walked away.

**-0 END OF EDWARD'S P.O.V 0-**

"We met one of the new students today" beamed Esme coming in, Carlisle was already there. Esme dumped the contents of the bags down, and kissed her husband home in welcome even though it was the other way around. Usually she would ask how his day had been, but she was talking about Harry right now.

"Really which one?" asked Alice uncommonly interested. 'I didn't see this, why didn't I see it?' she thought feeling like pouting.

"Harry…Lily Evan's son I'm not even sure about his last name" frowned Esme.

"Oh, and why is he worth mentioning?" asked Rosalie, she would never be horrible or bitchy to Esme she loved her too much. She was the only person who wouldn't suffer Rosalie's wrath if something goes wrong, apart from Carlisle that is of course.

"He was very sweet! He wasn't afraid either! He offered me his gloves when we shook hands! Such a nice young man!" beamed Esme absolutely smitten with the new boy.

Rosalie just scoffed thinking 'You wouldn't say that when you hear what they are saying about you at school…no doubt he will join in'

"I don't think he would, his thoughts were really pure" said Edward, he decided not to mention the fact that the new student found him 'HOT' it was nothing new. Everyone he met liked him it was part of the camouflage, as if he would need to resort to seduction to kill anyone.

He was the strongest most dangerous predator to walk this earth.

* * *

So he's met Harry will he be going to school for a few weeks before Bella turns up? will Edward be immediately interested in Harry or will he stay back and fight his feelings for the teen? I hear many of you fear that Bella and Edward will be going out in the end? well look at all my other stories and you will see only Edward/Harry stories! it's what i like to write so draw the conclusions! never fear that i would keep edward with bella indefinately. I just like a good wind up on my summary :) so people want to read it to see what happens! anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter! :) R&R plz


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 3

"Coffee I need coffee" moaned Harry who looked like he was sleepwalking. Lily would have laughed, if she hadn't been concerned about him having to walk to school. Her work was in a complete different direction, she handed him coffee and kissed him before leaving. It was Lily's last day at her old job before she got her two new part time jobs closer to home. It took her an hour and a half to get there and back, it cost more than she made so she had looked for other options. It was the only time she was going to be there for her son, he would be at school before she finished at 10 AM.

"I should really drive you" said Lily looking concerned.

"Ah mum stop worrying if it bothers you so much when you get back, order me some driving lessons. I've got enough money for them, but not a car…I'd need to get myself a job of my own" said Harry.

"Why not ask your father?" asked Lily.

"I don't ask him for anything" said Harry, the money he had from his paper rounds had accumulated in the bank. He hadn't any need to spend it as his father constantly bought for him. He had wanted for nothing and always got the best.

"Very well, have fun and I'll see you later, I'll cook dinner but it wont be until six when I get home" explained Lily gathering up her things and dumping them into her very worn bag.

"No problem" said Harry, the bag was very worn perhaps he should buy one for her. He had a lot of making up to do after all, he missed all her birthday and mothers day. He knew his mother wasn't well off and it made him rather ashamed if he was honest.

Harry looked at the clock and noticed he had enough time to get himself something to eat. Checking the cupboards he found the cereal bars that his mum had bought. Taking two out he sat back down eating one and drinking his coffee, he was really tired. He mused to himself 'maybe I should take a coffee to school in that thermos' nodding his head he clicked the kettle on and gathered his things. By then the kettle had popped, putting enough coffee in he poured it up and added a little milk. Just the way he liked it, grinning in satisfaction already feeling more energized.

"Here we go" sighed Harry, his hair was up in a pony today. It wasn't long before he begun his long walk to school. Thinking 'I'm glad Esme didn't take the gloves its bloody freezing' as he walked. It wasn't a nice thing to think and he wouldn't have grudged giving her them but he was cold.

He managed to get there in thirty five minutes, so he could leave ten minutes later tomorrow. He saw everyone was in the cafeteria, mostly everyone he saw Edward and his siblings against their cars. He walked over to them, and politely asked the black haired pixy one a question.

"Can you tell me where the office is please?" asked Harry softly. He wasn't exactly sure where to go, Alice looked very hyper and happy he was talking to her.

"Of course! It's over there see where the signs are in the window its that one" grinned Alice.

"Thank you" laughed Harry before going over to the said building very slowly wanting to pass the time. 'She was very nice! And hyper! What did she drink? Coffee right from the jar'

"What is he thinking Edward?" asked Jasper as soon as the child was away.

"Wondering if Alice drinks coffee right from the jar" smirked Edward very amused with the thoughts of the new teen.

Alice's tinkling laugh had a passer by gawping at her for a few minutes before walking away again.

"He wasn't afraid of us, most people skitter around us and avoid us like a plague" frowned Jasper looking confused.

"I know" smirked Edward, he liked the teen very much. He would never admit it but he had thought about Harry since he saw him.

"I like him!" decided Alice jumping up and down hyperly thinking 'I wonder if I can have a human friend!'

The Cullen's winced when they heard the backfiring of a car, it was very loud to them. So was the school bell and they hated it, but obviously had to put up with it.

"What scrap heap did she get that from?" sneered Rosalie.

Suddenly the bell rang, just as Harry was emerging from the office. Holding onto several piece's of paper. He was busy looking at his new timetable, seemingly satisfied with it he looked at the map and quickly made his way to his new class.

"Lets go" groaned Emmett he hated school.

The Cullen's got to their classrooms, before Harry finally found the right class. He looked very flustered, Edward wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so. It would be very out of character for the Cullen's to do such a thing.

"Ah Harry Potter nice to see you made it" said Mr. Quirrell.

"Yes sir" said Harry simply, handing over a piece of paper, which the teacher sighed. The teacher quickly gave him a few books and a folder before telling him to sit down.

Harry slid into a seat next to Edward Cullen, curiously looking at the books he had been assigned. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, great if his life wasn't depressing enough he had to read rubbish like that.

He didn't see Edward drawing his lips into a straight light to stop himself laughing. This truly was a very unique person, his mind was hilarious and Edward found it very refreshing.

"Mr. Potter why don't you get up and introduce yourself to everyone" smiled Quirrell Harry could have sworn he saw a smirk somewhere lurking to get out.

Harry rose an eyebrow not impressed at all, he was still tired and grouchy. He was still not used to the time difference, growling lowly he got up and faced everyone looking bored. Cocking his head to the side Harry wondered what to tell them.

"My name is Harry Potter originally from London for those that cannot tell, I lived with my dad and recently moved in with my mum." shrugged Harry he wasn't going to go into anymore than that.

"What are your hobbies? What do you like to read?" asked one black haired Chinese looking girl, who he would realize later is named Angela Webber.

"Books on myths magic that sort of thing and crime/thriller books" shrugged Harry "I love music I could listen to it all day, and I love all kinds of sports" trying to be as accommodating as possible. 'Stop questioning me before I scream…I don't want to answer any more stupid questions bloody teachers trying to kill me on my first day'

"Why did you leave England?" asked Jessica Stanley.

"That's none of your business" said Harry quite sternly, she was going to far asking him about his personal life and in front of everyone too.

She looked like she had been slapped across the face and for once Harry didn't care.

"Sit down Mr. Potter" said Quirrell looking quite angry.

Harry sat down quietly, he hadn't meant to be so snappy at them. He was tired and annoyed, he didn't like his personal life known which was why it was called PERSONAL honestly.

"Can anyone tell me their thoughts on Pride and Prejudice?" asked Quirrell sitting down on his seat.

"Yes Angela?" asked Quirrell.

Harry thought very longingly at the empty thermos of coffee, wanting nothing more than to drink more. However, he had drank it on his way up, with a mournful sigh he was forced to sit and listen to everyone's thoughts on it.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Quirrell.

"Yes?" asked Harry his head coming up blinking out the tiredness. 'Oh come on! Hey! You left out Edward! That's so unfair and I've not had a chance to read any of them' grouched Harry.

"What do you think of it?" asked Quirrell.

'Hold on a minute while I read it for the next two hours…not" scoffed Harry in his mind. Edward again had to stop himself laughing, he had never heard someone so sarcastic in their minds before.

"Her books are all the same, and boring" said Harry honestly. He had read a few at his previous school and they were torture.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Quirrell looking very angry.

"The book is boring, it's all about stupid girls who didn't grow up properly and are idiots. She was very lucky to manage to find someone was gorgeous as Mr. Darcy and in my opinion she didn't deserve him" elaborated Harry.

"Very well" said Quirrell as the bell went.

Harry couldn't get out of there quick enough, next class was Trig and Harry didn't like that much. Handing over the paper, it was signed and given back, he was given another folder and books before being asked to sit down. He noticed the only seat free was next to a big looking brawny teddy bear. He was ginning widely at him and he had huge dimples which looked so wrong on a boy that big.

"Hi" grinned Harry sitting down in his head quickly writing his name and the class on his folder and books before shoving his bag on the floor.

"Hello" said Emmett. This was a very curiously little human, from what he got from Jasper and Edward he didn't fear them. That as all new to the Cullen's no one sat next to them they were all suddenly very afraid. It didn't take them long to try and find a seat elsewhere.

"Harry Potter!" said Harry waving in introduction.

"Emmett Cullen" said Emmett with a small smirk.

"Edward's brother right?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah" said Emmett.

"You have a different mother or something? Because you are both sixteen and don't look like twins" asked Harry gasping when he realized what he had asked, he began apologizing profusely for his thoughtless remarks.

Emmett just gave a bark of a laugh and waved them off.

"I'm adopted" was all Emmett said.

"Ah I see, Esme is a lovely woman I'm sure she's a great mum" nodded Harry kindly.

"She is" grinned Emmett.

Harry smiled softly before the teacher got to work on them, the teachers name was Mrs. McGonagall.

The teacher handed him a sheet and asked him to try his best to get it all done. Thankfully he didn't embarrass himself and knew most of the answers, there was a few he left blank. It was a very quiet class, all you heard was the pencils clicking and the teacher answering questions when someone put their hands up. It wasn't long before the bell rang, he was asked to stay behind and it wasn't long before she began talking.

"How did you find it Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Please call me Harry ma'am and I left a few blank I don't understand them" said Harry hesitantly hoping he wasn't annoying her.

"I see well that's good because we have yet to do that, you did more than I expected Mr…Harry well done" beamed McGonagall kindly, before handing him over yet another book. Harry put his stuff in his bag, wondering if he was going to be able to walk home tonight. If he didn't get any homework he decided he would leave it in his locker.

It was finally lunch time, Harry went out towards the café near the school. Gathering two coffee's he went back. Hoping he wasn't in trouble, the other school had us asking before we left. As it was such a big place London, they demanded it just in case anything happened.

He gathered his food, mostly vegetables and some pizza and a cold drink for later. Paying for his things he was asked to come and sit down next to Mike Newton and his friends. He was introduced to them all, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Laura Mallory, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Eric Yorkie and Cedric Diggory. Also the newest addition Bella Swan, his next door neighbour he had saw her outside his window getting an enormous very washed out truck.

"Hi" said Harry quietly drinking his coffee he felt very out of place.

"Hey" said Bella smiling slightly at him.

Harry remained subdued wondering if he would ever fit in here, he wasn't nosy or hyper like everyone else. They were going on about places he had no idea where.

"Who's he?" asked Bella questioning Jessica Stanley.

She smirked her eyes widening as if she had some juicy news to share "That's Edward Cullen, the girl putting her food away is Alice Cullen the big guy is Emmett Cullen the blonde ones are Doctor Cullen's wife's niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper Hale he always looks like he's in pain he goes out with Alice the spiky haired one she's really weird"

"They are like together, together" smirked Jessica Stanley as if she was in a theatre getting to the climax of a really big story.

"All five of them? Did you see them together?" asked Harry wide eyed playing innocently. He just wanted to see her squirm he really didn't like her at all.

He noticed Edward Cullen choking on nothingness, also noticed the table had gone very quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 4

"NO!" squeaked Jessica bright red stuttering.

"Hm…pity" sighed Harry in mock defeat.

"Alice and Jasper are together, Rosalie and Emmett are together and Edward…well none of the girls here are good enough for him" sniffed Jessica disdainfully.

'Ooo nasty I wonder what he said I almost feel sorry for her' thought Harry.

"Seriously like don't waste your time" said Jessica when she caught Bella looking over.

"I wont" said Bella bright red.

"I thought Edward was Esme's son?" frowned Harry looking confused.

"Oh no they are all adopted, Doctor Cullen is this foster father/ matchmaker" sighed Angela dreamily.

"I see" said Harry surprised.

Suddenly all the Cullen's got up looking amused, putting their uneaten food in the trash before making their way to class. Harry finished his second cup of coffee feeling much better about the day. He too got rid of his unfinished salad and half eaten pizza before going to his own class. Biology.

He and Bella walked in and handed our papers in almost at the same time. Thankfully Mr. Mason took Harry's first, looking around the classroom he saw Edward acting rather odd. As if he was in pain, he wondered silently if he should get the nurse he did look like he was in agony. However, as if he could hear him he straightened up and made himself look normal.

'Please make it Harry' thought Edward watching the teacher intently, he didn't think he would survive if his singer sat next to him. His prayers looked dashed as Bella made her way to his table, but Harry made it before her dumping his things on the desk. Smiling at Bella innocently, she huffed angrily before making her way to the other side of the room to sit next to Mike Newton.

Edward sighed in relief as the beautiful smell went further from him, Harry sat down and sighed as if he was bored. Which he knew the teen was, lunch wasn't anywhere near long enough. He also knew Harry was wondering if he would ever fit in here. Back in London he had fitted in with a few friends the quiet ones…but here it seemed they were all too cheerful and gossipy for him.

"Hello again" said Harry.

"Hi" grinned Edward crookedly.

Harry's heart started beating like a drum, swallowing thickly he tried and failed to calm his heart down. God that bloody grin, he could have fallen in love with it on its own.

"So why did you move here to rainy Forks?" asked Edward curiously.

"London is just as bad actually and I moved here to be with my mum" replied Harry 'And to get away from my dad'

"Oh how did your father feel about that? His son moving all the way around the world?" asked Edward curiously, he didn't know why he was asking but he wanted to get to know the teen better.

"He didn't have much of a choice, I'm sixteen I can do what I like unlike eighteen over here" said Harry grinning softly.

"Did you not get on with him?" asked Edward as he put the slide into place. Wanting to keep himself distracted from the smell Bella Swan was eliminating.

"I did but he's not the same it's hard to explain" said Harry 'I don't want to tell everyone I'm gay and my father doesn't really like that' he thought somewhat sadly.

"Ah I see" said Edward softly, such a shame Harry was a good kid, he wondered silently if he had brought a boy home how his own father would have reacted. Then again in those days it wasn't even considered never mind done, thankfully Carlisle nor Esme cared about gender just as long as he was happy.

"It's nice though being with mum I mean" grinned Harry perking up 'she's just like dad used to be before I told him, teasing me…I did the right thing coming here even if I don't have any friends'

"When was the last time you saw her? When she spoke to Esme she was practically glowing" grinned Edward.

"I've not seen her in a long time, my parents split when I was two and dad got custody of me. I only saw her at summer times until she moved here, then I never saw her just letters and phone calls. When things got difficult at home I decided id rather be here" said Harry. He didn't know why he was telling this boy he only met so much.

"That's nice" said Edward softly, pushing the slide over to Harry.

"Interphase" murmured Harry putting down the right answer in the space provided.

"Prophase" said Harry swinging it around for Edward to look into.

"Prometaphase" said Edward giving it to Harry.

"Metaphase" murmured Harry sliding it Edwards way.

"anaphase" said Edward handing it over.

"Telophase" smirked Harry writing down the last one in success.

"You did this before?" asked Edward surprised, the teen was not only unique but smart to boot.

"No I like to study this is one of my favourite subjects" grinned Harry handing their work in to the teacher.

"I see" said Edward softly.

"What do you have next?" asked Harry curiously as the teacher told them to start putting their things away.

"Music" replied Edward, he wasn't used to this being spoken to as if he was just a normal person. The only people that asked that was his family, his vampire family at that. Once again everyone was to scared to approach them, with good reason it seemed Harry Potter didn't have much self preservation.

This was all very new to him.

"Cool I have it too" said Harry packing up his things.

"Hello Harry" grinned Alice when they got out of the classroom.

"Um hi" smiled Harry, she was still hyper he needed to drink whatever she drunk.

Edward let out a choked laugh, Harry coked his head at him a curious look on his face. He hadn't said anything funny…so what was he laughing at, shaking his head he must have thought something funny before walking towards music. He just followed Edward and didn't bother hunting his map out.

"So what are you doing later?" grinned Alice as if she already knew.

"Going shopping, trying to find something for my mum" revealed Harry 'She needs spoiled, a nice new purse and bag would be a nice start'

"Weird me and Rosalie are going shopping too would you like a lift?" asked Alice knowing very well he would be walking.

"I'd like that if you don't mind" ventured Harry.

"Not at all! We will meet you at the parking lot!" beamed Alice skipping away.

"What does she drink?" asked Harry in conspiracy with Edward.

Edward laughed and said "You don't want to know" truthfully.

"Hm…I'm not so sure about that" laughed Harry as they entered the music room. Handing his slip over Mr. Lupin signed his paper before gesturing him to sit anywhere he liked.

He sat down next to Edward and a blonde male, who he knew to be Jasper Hale thanks to the gossipmongers. He noticed Jasper was awfully tense, his eyes were dark much darker than Edwards. He had noticed that he had the same eye colour. They must be wearing contacts rather curious but everyone had their own quirks. They were all adopted perhaps they just wanted to feel more like a family? It wasn't anything to do with him.

"Hi Jasper!" chirped Harry.

"Hi" said Jasper very quietly.

"Do you play anything?" asked Harry wondering if he should keep talking…the boy might not like him and was trying to tell him subtly.

"Just the piano" smiled Jasper kindly.

"Ah I always wanted to play but my dad got me guitar lessons" said Harry softly.

"Why not the piano?" asked Edward curiously.

"Hm…good question guess he didn't want to have to fork out for a piano" shrugged Harry he really didn't know the answer to that question.

"So do you have a guitar?" asked Jasper, Edward was whispering to him quietly, telling him everything the teen was thinking.

"It's back in England I didn't bring it, twas an electric guitar too" said Harry pouting slightly he did miss playing it.

"Why don't you have your dad ship it over?" asked Edward.

"Hm…supposed I could but only once he's got used to the fact I'm not coming home" said Harry kindly. He didn't want to rub it in his fathers face that he wanted to live with his mum. Telling him had been hard enough if he was completely honest.

"Were you close?" asked Jasper feeling the hurt eliminating from the teen.

"We used to be" said Harry before starting to listen to the teacher obviously not wanting to talk anymore. When Jasper tried to cheer him up his touch was rejected. Frowning Jasper tried again with more force but noting happened, weird. He had never met anyone in his immortal life who was immune to his Empath abilities.

After class he met up with Alice and Rosalie, who drove him to the shops. Rosalie was very quiet but Alice made up for it, chatting about everything and anything. He was pretty sure he saw Rosalie glaring at Alice a few times, he wondered if they had fallen out. She seemed to relax when they began shopping, she asked Alice which underwear set would suit her better.

"The gold one, it doesn't usually look good on blondes but I think it would look great on you" said Harry softly, he couldn't imagine anything looking horrible on Rosalie was beautiful. She would end up on magazines around the world when she left school he just knew it.

"What about me?" asked Alice wagging her eyebrows.

"The silky green ones for sure" said Harry, the black one was rather plain looking compared to the green one. Alice hm'ed for a few minutes before putting it in her basket. Alice and Rosalie were giggling by the end of it, they weren't used to men following them in there. Even Jasper, Emmett and Edward hated coming into these shops with them. It was just a damn shame that Harry wasn't a vampire because they liked him.

The shop Harry wanted was next, he got her a matching chocolate purse and bag which was rather big but the girls explained it was in the fashion. Harry trusted them and bought them. He also bought her a nice caramel leather jacket which went nice with her new items. Using his card he asked for them boxed so they weren't crushed.

"They are lovely your mums going to love them!" beamed Alice hyperly.

"Thanks Alice" said Harry "Thanks for helping me choose too Rosalie"

"Call me Rose Harry" said Rosalie softly.

Alice gawped at her sister from where she was standing behind Harry. That she didn't see coming a mile away, it shocked her to the core Rosalie had been furious with her for inviting him. Now she was talking to him as if they were best friends feeling slightly smug if not stunned they continued shopping.

"I cant be bothered cooking tonight…do you guys know of any good take away places?" asked Harry.

"There are a few on the ground floor I'm sure you will be able to decide which one to go for" smiled Alice.

"Ta" grinned Harry, after their shopping was over he did as suggested. He didn't want his mum cooking after working all day, he had been sitting about all day and he was exhausted.

"Where do you stay?" asked Rosalie.

"You can just drop me off at school its fine" replied Harry not wanting to inconvenience her she had been nice enough to let him come.

"Nonsense where do you stay?" asked Rosalie, Harry was surprised he hadn't heard anyone who spoke like that apart from old ladies from the 60's.

So Harry told her the address, it wasn't long before they were there. Alice got out and let him climb out of the car. He thanked them both pofously for letting him come.

"See you at school tomorrow!" beamed Alice.

"Bye" smiled Harry waving to them, even when the car drove of before he finally let himself in. He put the food onto plates and made some coffee, just as she said Lily was back at six. She was extremely surprised to see food already on the table.

After dinner and coffee he gave her the presents he bought, Harry was sure Charlie Swan would have heard her squeals. She was so loud, after insisting he shouldn't have she quickly empted her old bag and purse and quickly got them changed over. Sitting beaming at them every few minutes, as if she couldn't be happier. The old jacket his mum had soon went in the bin along with the purse and bag.

"Thank you son" smiled Lily.

"That's fine I'm going to head to my bed, night mum" said Harry tiredly.

"Night" called Lily as Harry was already climbing up the stairs.

He used his laptop for a while, listened to music and watched the TV before deciding enough was enough. He rolled over set his alarm and he was snoring before he hit the pillow.

He never saw the red eyed vampire watching him maliciously from up in a tree miles away. Watching the teen smelling him from where he was. His eyes going black, the teen smelt like vampires and he liked nothing more than a challenge. Its what he lived for to piss off other vampires and claim his prizes.

* * *

Just who will that be? hm...will Harry be turned by this man? will alice see and get to harry first or will Edward see him though Harry's thoughts and kill him after what he did? will Edward realize Harry is his mate? will Edward be able to read Bella Swan's mind? or will he not care too facinated with Harry? what's it to be? R&R plz


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 5

"Carlisle can I talk to you privately?" asked Edward softly, Carlisle frowned knowing something was wrong immediately. So Carlisle nodded his head and they both left the house and away from the prying ears of the family. As much as they tried not to listen it was useless they were vampires they heard everything.

"What is the matter son?" asked Carlisle as soon as they were across the big river a couple of minutes from their home.

"How did you feel about Esme when you met her when she was younger?" asked Edward his perfect Adonis like face turned up in a frown. Edward was confused and he had never been confused not like this before. This was all new to him and he needed help which was why he was asking Carlisle these seemingly silly questions.

"I thought she was a lovely little girl, I wanted to get to know her better but being what I am and her age it wasn't ideal" said Carlisle.

"Did you know then she was your mate?" asked Edward his gold eyes boring holes into his father's identical eyes.

"Unconsciously maybe, it wasn't until I saw her lying there and changed her I knew she was the one for me" said Carlisle softly his thoughts mirroring his words.

It was useless Carlisle couldn't possibly know what he was going though. He decided though to let Carlisle in and see if he could make sense of his thoughts.

"There is this boy, Harry Potter he's been in a few of our classes, and talks to us constantly and isn't afraid of us. I don't know if its because of that or if I'm generally attracted to him or even his refreshing pure thoughts but I want to get to know him…protect him" sighed Edward longingly.

Carlisle sighed softly "That I'm afraid son is something you are going to have to work out on your own" said Carlisle his eyes on his son wondering if anything would ever be simple for his first son.

"When Bella Swan walked into the classroom, I thought about killing every single one of those students just to stop that sweet scent… every single one of their deaths I was very close to loosing it…Harry wasn't one of them" admitted Edward, he had been incapable of even thinking about hurting someone so pure even his monster.

Carlisle's eyes widened in disbelief, he had never heard of such a thing happening. There must be something about Harry that even the vampire in Edward didn't want to hurt. Usually when a singer comes into contact with a vampire - the vampire looses all control and doesn't think rationally. The fact that Edward had envisioned their deaths and not Harry's was paramount.

"I see" said Carlisle; he learned something new about vampire's everyday. He began to wonder if this boy was Edward's other half, 'Are you protective of him? Constantly wanting to make sure he's ok?' asked Carlisle in his mind.

"No not really but nothing has arisen to make me…right now I just want to get to know him more. When he isn't there I constantly wonder what he is doing…I actually miss him" admitted Edward.

"Well son you can let events play out" said Carlisle softly 'If you find yourself loving this boy then perhaps you could have someone to spend your life with'

"I would never change someone" snapped Edward angrily.

"I never suggested such a thing, but fate has a way of getting their way. If he is meant to be yours then he will be…no matter what you do or don't do" said Carlisle softly.

The family was proof of that…Rosalie found Emmett while hunting the odds of that happening was astronomical…him finding Esme was exactly the same and Alice and Jasper they were destined to be together no matter what…he believed that if Harry was meant for Edward then he would be.

"I need to leave for a while…" sighed Edward, perhaps it was time to visit the Denali Coven for a while.

"If that's what you need to get your head together and decide what is best for you then do so I shall make your excuses at school" said Carlisle, he knew his son by now and knew he wouldn't change his mind. Signing softly he would have to console Esme till he got back. She hated Edward leaving; it was like she was loosing her son when he left home.

"I'll be back" sighed Edward before running home, gathering a few things before running again. Alice saw the vision too late for her to stop Edward from going; Edward had to decide what he wanted. The smell of Bella Swan's blood was too strong and he didn't want to hurt anyone. To him it was best just to stay away for his family's sake, he knew Esme loved it here and would hate to move. Which was what would happen; the blood was too much for him to bear.

Even just the thought of it had the venom pooling at the back of his throat. The memories of wanting to kill everyone in the classroom came back full force, moaning in disgust he ran faster.

-0

"Why didn't you stop him?" pouted Alice as soon as Carlisle came back in.

"He needs time" said Carlisle soothingly.

"For what?" asked Rosalie looking curiously at her father figure.

"To decide what he wants" said Carlisle softly.

"What does he want?" asked Emmett with a frown.

"Perhaps when he comes back Edward will be feeling better and up for sharing his thoughts until then I'm afraid you're going to have to guess" sighed Carlisle he would never break his families confidence.

The others nodded in acceptance knowing Carlisle wouldn't tell, it wasn't his place. They were glad for that, they had gone to Carlisle at one point or another and knew how he was.

"So what are you going to tell the school?" asked Esme already wringing her hands looking worried.

"I shall tell them he has the flu" said Carlisle, it should give Edward a fortnight to get his thoughts and feelings together and come back home.

"I still can't believe what he said I haven't seen Jessica Stanley so mortified and stunned before" smirked Jasper from where he was sitting with Alice on his knee.

"It's a pity she didn't shut up for longer" said Emmett he hated Jessica Stanley with a passion. They all did and for good reason she disrespects their mother and she shouldn't they were vampires after all. They could rip her to shreds and hide the pieces no one would ever find her. They had thought these things over the years as each new student came to FHS and Jessica told them.

"I would have liked to have known what he was thinking!" giggled Alice.

"I'm sure Edward will tell us some day" said Esme looking lost.

"Don't worry Esme he will be back" said Alice squeezing her mothers hand soothingly.

"I hope so!" said Esme.

"What exactly did he say?" asked Carlisle now more curious about this mysterious teenager called Harry Potter now that he knew his son liked him.

Alice giggled and got into the story once more "He asked Jessica Stanley if she had seen us all together, when she said we were I quote 'Together, together'" her angelic laughter surrounding the Cullen's home basking in her happiness.

"I see" said Carlisle his lips twitching in amusement, from what he gathered from the others none of them liked Jessica. He personally didn't understand it but by the comments and looks on Rosalie's face he knew whom Jessica Stanley's anger was directed at - his wife. Rosalie only ever got really defensive and angry when someone said nasty about Esme. Oh he was a vampire he wasn't stupid, he knew what people constantly said about his wife, that she was barren unable to have any children of her own likes to take on charity cases. He had heard it all; however, Carlisle knew not to take it to heart and made sure Esme didn't either.

-0

Harry shivered as he got up the next morning, his room was freezing cold. So was he for that matter, none of the windows were open. Frowning in confusion he checked the heaters and saw they were on. Shaking it off he got dressed and ready for another day at school.

He noticed his mum wasn't there; she was already working her new hours. New job, he wished she hadn't he wasn't going to get too see her. Then again the house was mostly his and he could do what he liked. However, he hadn't come for the home he had come to spend time with his mother. Shrugging his shoulders at least he wasn't uncomfortable in London with his dad.

Taking three cans of Red Bull from the fridge he stuck three of them in his bag. Drank his morning cup of coffee and had some cornflakes, washing and drying the bowl he began his morning walk to school. Thermos once again in his hand as he walked to school.

"Oh crap" groaned Harry, he needed the toilet, and he refused to do anything on the side of the road. So he practically walked cross legged the rest of the way to school. Ignoring everyone he ran towards the men's room and dived in, he let out a sigh of relief as he came back out 'he had made it'.

"I need to lay of the coffee" he murmured as he made his way to class.

"Hello Harry!" beamed Alice suddenly out of nowhere.

Harry blinked a few times, wondering if he needed to drink MORE coffee he could have sworn he hadn't seen her. Shaking it off he smiled at her kindly and said hello back.

"So where are you off to?" grinned Alice happily.

"Calculus with Mr. Varner" sighed Harry.

"Don't you like it?" asked Alice cocking her head to the side.

"I'm good at it but doesn't mean I need to like it" Harry pointed out as they entered the classroom. His bag was once again empty, as he had no subjects today that he had yesterday. Once again signing the paper, he stuffed it in his bag and grabbed the folder and workbook he gave him before sitting down once again next to Alice.

Harry heard Alice telling the teacher Edward wouldn't be attending, and frowned. When she sat down next to him he asked her if he was ok, he had looked like he was in pain yesterday.

"Is he ok?" asked Harry softly as the teacher continued talking writing on the board.

"He just has a touch of the flu" said Alice kindly.

"Oh he did look like he was in pain yesterday" nodded Harry but he wasn't sure how the flu could cause that much pain.

"Yeah his stomach was really bothering him" fibbed Alice.

"Tell him I hope he gets better" said Harry before opening his workbook at the proper page.

"Will do" grinned Alice widely.

Classes went much faster that day, as Calculus was over with and it was P.E before he knew it. He liked calling it Gym but he had to get used to the way things were done here if he wanted to stay. So stopped himself from saying anything, he noticed all the Cullen's bar Edward had P.E too.

As good as Harry was he wasn't any match for the Cullen's so it came as no surprise when Emmett won. Thankfully Harry wasn't a sore looser and thought it was fun. He loved the American sort baseball and basketball and loved football and hockey.

Harry sat by himself at lunch time, he avoided the 'popular' table like a plague. He saw Jessica trying to cheer Bella Swan up who looked like she had lost something precious, he noticed though that she continued to look over at the Cullen table. Harry rolled his eyes, silly little girl with a crush honestly she was supposed to be sixteen not ten. Harry didn't approach the Cullen's he wasn't quite sure where he stood with them. They were nice to him, spoke to him but it's like they didn't quite want to be his friend. As if he was something new and amusing to them, Harry didn't eat anything just drank two cans of red bull wondering when the bell would go. If anything this lunch time was ten times worse than yesterday. With a mournful sigh he put the empty cans in the bin and made his way to the class, standing waiting outside.

"Poor Harry" sighed Alice sadly. However, Jasper and Rosalie were adamant about not letting him sit with them. Going shopping and speaking to him was one thing but to sit with them was a no-no. They weren't going to eat dirt and they didn't want him becoming suspicious.

"You know the rules Alice" said Jasper, he hated making her unhappy but damn he didn't want anyone becoming suspicious she would hate moving more than that.

"I know" groaned Alice didn't mean she had to like it, she just wanted a human friend…someone to shop with and Harry was perfect. No one else would touch them with a ten foot barge pole.

Next class was Mr. Jefferson; Government Harry hated that class with a vengeance. That class couldn't have dragged more if it tried; Harry was by himself this time. He saw Jasper and Alice at the back, but didn't speak to them he was feeling quite sorry for himself.

History was with Mr. Dumbledore and Harry was lost only after a few sentences in. Harry began writing everything down he was saying, needless to say after class his hand had lost all its feelings. As soon as the class was over, he had his things away and in his bag before walking home. He didn't speak to anyone, Harry didn't know why but he was feeling down in the dumps.

Perhaps he had been too quick in his judgement in coming here; he didn't really have any friends. He wasn't going to make friends with people who were gossips. Perhaps he was being too hasty, maybe if he gave it another week or two he might feel better. He made himself something quick to eat, a sandwich and bag of crisps before heading up the stairs. His mum wasn't going to be in until seven o'clock he might as well pass the time.

-0

"It's sunny tomorrow, no school for us" sighed Alice, she felt so guilty Harry had looked so down when he went home. Jasper had confirmed it for her, and she just felt like driving over there and making sure he was ok.

"YES!" crowed Emmett hyperly. He loved when it was sunny the best excuse for not going to school best part? Carlisle couldn't complain.

"What is the matter?" asked Jasper softly, feeling his wife's turmoil.

"Don't you feel bad for Harry?" asked Alice sadly.

"No, he will be fine I wouldn't worry about it" said Jasper. He liked the kid sure, it was strange how his gift didn't work and the fact that Harry felt comfortable in their presence. That's what irritated him the most, the fact he sits and speaks to them like normal people. He should be petrified of them and avoid them at all costs not like them.

He feared being exposed unlike Alice he was always the serious one in the relationship and made her see sense. However, she had remained stubborn about Harry. He knew his wife wanted someone else to shop with and talk to rather than just the family as usual but it wasn't safe.

-0

Harry woke up unexpectedly looking around wearily he wasn't sure what had woken him up. Looking at the time he saw his mum had already been back and was away again and was due back soon. It was 3AM he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, shivering slightly he looked around his room.

He looked around until he spotted something, a glint of something in the moonlight. The next thing he saw was red eyes and a fierce sounding growl jumping from the bed in fright his entire body seizing in fear. What the fuck was in his room? He backed into the corner his eyes wide, it was someone not something; he had never seen red eyes on a person before. His breathing became laboured as fear took a deep rooted spot in his heart. His body flushed with adrenaline, when he came closer Harry kicked him where he knew it should have hurt. He didn't even flinch but Harry felt like his foot had been broken from the impact. He just about screamed in pain, but the very freezing cold man had him by the throat squeezing painfully.

"Who are you?" whispered Harry his green eyes flashing in fear.

"Don't you know human?" hissed James taking in the intoxicating scent of Harry.

Confusion was clear as day on Harry's face, it was soon clouded by fear though. His entire body was shaking, his neck was cold as if it had been detached and placed in the freezer, the rest of him wasn't fairing well either. The man was too close, far too close for his liking. Sniffing his neck as if he was some piece of meat, Harry gagged as James licked his neck.

Trying to fight again fearing the worst, nothing worked, it was like fighting with a brick wall. It hurt him trying to fight him, but he refused to stop trying even when the man laughed at him.

"Don't you have any more questions human, I usually get more than this" hissed James the fear surrounding the human was tantalizing. He was drawn to the fear; it made his blood sing all the more.

"Fuck you" snarled Harry angrily his hands yanking uselessly at the hand around his neck. His breathing was laboured as he exhausted himself trying to get away from him.

"Perhaps the other way around" said James biting and nibbling his way down Harry's throat.

His stomach felt like it was going to puke everything up, swallowing heavily he closed his eyes in fear. It was useless fighting it; he was too strong Harry had never come across someone like that before.

"I am going to enjoy eating you, your blood with taste delicious" sniffed James his red eyes staring unmercifully into Harry's petrified now wide open green eyes.

"Eat?" asked Harry weakly, that did it, everything he ate came back up. Covering James and himself in disgusting half digested food. The hand against his throat tightened, he begun seeing dots dancing across his vision. He vaguely saw James snarling before roughly letting go and jumping out the window. That was the last thing Harry remembered as he lost consciousness.

-0

Unknown to Harry James' coven had returned with the food for the evening. What Laurent and Victoria didn't know was that he was hunting his own obsession. James never liked being part of a coven but it came in handy especially Victoria's gift of escaping capture easily. Forced to leave he swore he would be back again and finish what he started he met up with them after washing himself in the sea. Getting the sick and the scent of Harry away before they suspected anything, he was very angry at the fact they had distrubed him James hated nothing more.

* * *

Ooo What did you think of that? will Harry be changed? how long with James hunt Harry before the Cullen's notice something wrong? what would you like to happen? will harry tell lily and put them both in danger? R&R plz


	6. Chapter 6

Can't fight the moonlight

Chapter 6

Harry woke up blinking rapidly, wondering why he was on the floor, he saw the sick and grimaced. Until he remembered what had happened, his mother obviously hadn't come in, groaning in pain he managed to make it over to his alarm and turn it off. He limped gasping each step he took towards the medical cabinet, he opened it and found strong painkillers, from the time his mum had hurt her back working. He thanked the lord they were there, because his entire body hurt.

He contemplated calling his mother, letting her know what happened or going next door to report it. Chief Swan usually left after he went to school, but something stopped him. That man was dangerous Harry knew, he had been petrified, the man was made of stone or felt like it, he was super strong. He felt if he did tell this man may hurt his mother or worse someone else.

Whatever that man was it wasn't human he was sure of it.

He couldn't risk his mother's life like that.

He shivered in fear; he went and had a shower staying in longer than normal. He wondered if he should attend school, but he had to he didn't want to stay alone in this house. Cleaning up his room, by the time he was done he felt sick to his stomach, gathering his bag he didn't even bother emptying it. He didn't have anything to eat or drink anything, stuffing the pain killers into his bag he left for school. He was half an hour late, the teacher wasn't happy at all.

"Just sit down Mr. Potter it's only your third day and you are already in trouble" said Mr. Lockhart.

"I really am sorry sir" said Harry out of breath.

"Sit down" said Lockhart. Harry didn't argue with that, and then they were told to go into groups of at least two and make a play of their own choosing. Harry was partnered with someone called Neville Longbottom.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Harry when the boy wouldn't speak.

"I don't know um…perhaps something from back home? Any ideas?" asked Neville.

"Like that? I've never taken Drama before so I have no idea what is expected" admitted Harry. He wished his mother hadn't signed him up for it; he thanked the lord for no P.E today. The pain was gone but he knew it was only temporary relief, he just hoped whatever had attacked him left him alone. He knew the possibility of that happen was zilch.

"Oh well I'll do it then" said Neville taking the paper and began writing out a play.

"Thanks" murmured Harry gratefully, his mind wasn't on his work today he dreaded school finishing.

"Hey you ok?" asked Neville, the boy next to him hadn't spoken a word for nearly two hours. It unsettled Neville he was used to people talking constantly.

With people like Jessica, Cho, Ginny and Mike Newton around it was no surprise.

"Fine" said Harry, making his way to his class which was with Mr. Lupin accounting. Thankfully that class would be quieter; however he wasn't ready for the amount of work he had to do. Which was all wrong, nothing added up and Harry was loosing patience and the soreness wasn't helping, his hands hurt like hell despite the pain killers. Fighting back was a bitch and now he was paying the bloody price.

Thankfully the teacher didn't mark them before letting them flee for lunch. He knew he was going to hear about it but right now he didn't care. When he got to the lunch hall he noticed the Cullen table was completely empty, so he sat down on it that got everyone talking. Thankfully no one approached him; he vaguely noticed that it was sunny out.

"The Cullen's go camping when it's nice" said Neville sitting down next to him.

"Huh?" asked Harry finally realizing someone was talking to him.

"They go camping when it's nice…Dr. Cullen likes them spending family time together I suppose. I wished I could do that with my mum but didn't work very well…I'd love to skip school its so nice out and it doesn't happen often" sighed Neville.

"Lucky them" smiled Harry weakly. Wondering if he and his mum would get closer going camping. That was until he remembered what happened then he felt sick, the smell of Neville's food was making him sick.

"Why aren't you having lunch?" asked Neville.

"Forgot my wallet" murmured Harry telling half the truth. He wasn't even sure where it was, he had cleaned up the sick and gotten out of there as quickly as humanly possible. For him anyway.

"Do you want some money?" asked Neville kindly.

Harry smiled softly, he was rather pleased with the offer but he shook his head and said "No thanks"

"If you are sure" shrugged Neville.

"Thanks though I appreciate it just not hungry" said Harry honestly.

"Oh well its fine" said Neville assuming Harry was feeling a little off colour, he wasn't talking much so it was probably the case.

'I wish it were' thought Harry.

He jumped out of his skin when the bell went; wincing in pain the tablets were wearing off. He ignored the bell and quickly went to the machine and got a bottle of water. He went into the toilets and took more, with a pained sigh he headed for his next class. Thanking whatever was out there he only had two classes left, until he remembered he would need to go home.

Getting into the class, he slipped into a seat; the teacher frowned but said nothing. He gave him a big book and a folder full of papers, Mr. Moody was just exactly like his name. To be fair he wasn't all bad, but Harry wasn't in the mood to be nice to anyone.

Chemistry fantastic, he just hoped it would be over soon.

The last class of the day was US History and Harry felt like he was going to fall asleep. The pain killers weren't helping; his partner kept kicking him in the leg every time he fell asleep.

When he got back home, he immediately checked out all the windows and doors making sure they were locked and bolted. His mum had a key and he was sure she locked the door every time she went out. He drew all the curtains and sat on the couch practically trembling in fear.

.X.

"I wonder how Harry's day went" mused Alice softly after they got home from hunting.

"Why didn't you look?" frowned Jasper it was unlike Alice to ask instead of just peeking.

"Because I cant seem to get an angle on him…I saw him at school that's about it he was late" said Alice giving a very human shrug she had been playing human so long it was a habit hard to break. Carlisle always said its best not to break it and nothing would go wrong.

"You'll see him tomorrow" murmured Jasper.

"You have to stop this fascination with this human" said Rosalie from where she and Emmett were sitting.

"I can't help it!" protested Alice she hadn't met anyone quite like him before.

"Then help it Alice" said Jasper softly, his life was to keep her safe and happy rather safe than happy should the case be it.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a part of this family" smirked Alice quite smugly.

"Why is that?" asked Jasper immediately.

"Don't know!" chirped Alice happily, suddenly she went still and silent before a blooming smile filled her face bouncing up and down happily.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper.

"Edward's coming home already!" beamed Alice.

"He's coming home when?" asked Esme quickly coming from her studio and at her side looking excited.

"He will be here at 6 AM" said Alice softly.

"Oh good! I'm so glad he's coming back already!" explained Esme happily.

"He made up his mind…I wonder what it's about" asked Emmett curiously to everyone.

"Maybe we will find out, Edward obviously hasn't decided…knowing him he's just keeping me from seeing anything" pouted Alice.

"Wonder why" smirked Rosalie at Alice.

"Hey!" protested Alice pouting once again.

Esme giggled happily, her family was back together again nothing could make her happier. So she went back to her studio a spring in her step, talking to Carlisle on the phone telling him Edward was coming home as she painted.

.X.

"Hey son how was your day! You fell asleep earlier yesterday!" asked Lily concerned.

"I know sorry mum, it was good" murmured Harry quietly.

"Coffee?" asked Lily kindly.

"No I'm fine," said Harry softly, he didn't want to risk anything in fear of it coming right back up. His mother looked very tired, he was glad he hadn't bothered her with his problems.

"Have you eaten?" asked Lily coming back though.

"I have" lied Harry bare faced.

"Good, I'll just take in a couple of sandwiches to work" said Lily sitting down with her son.

"Ok" said Harry it was the most he had talked today.

"Make any friends?" beamed Lily. She knew her son was quieter than normal she just shrugged it off as him still trying to get used to the time change.

"Yeah Neville Longbottom's quite cool" said Harry scrambling to get some names out as his mum interrogated him.

"That's nice just the one friend?" asked Lily frowning.

"Nope I made friends with the Cullen's" said Harry a little white life but necessary.

"Really? They don't usually befriend people not that I have anything against them. They just prefer to be themselves; I guess it was hard to make friends when you are shoved to pillar and post. All you had is yourself I would probably be the same as them if that happed to me" said Lily softly.

"True" murmured Harry, he couldn't imagine going from home to home, loosing friends and family constantly. In his opinion they deserved to be settled down Mr. and Mrs Cullen were great people.

They spoke for hours, until Lily had to go, Harry waited until she was away before locking the door again. He tried to grab a hold of his fear but it was difficult, he was petrified of being alone.

He refused to go up the stairs, so he got a comforter and stayed on the sofa. Keeping the TV on so he didn't jump at every single little noise he heard. He begun watching the Mummy on TV, as much as he tried he couldn't stop himself falling asleep.

He jumped awake when he heard a bang, he felt the familiar coldness and knew without a doubt the bastard was back. His heart began hammer like a drum before he even saw him.

"Did you truly think a locked door or window could keep a vampire out?" sneered James, he had been surprised that no Vampires came after them. The Cullen Coven was obviously not what they seemed. He was so sure his clan could take them on, that he wasn't scared. He didn't know about their special abilities and underestimated their strength not in numbers though.

"So that's what you are" sneered Harry swallowing his fear. Even though it had him nearly paralyzed he would be damned if he didn't fight it and him.

"Come now human surely you don't think I'm stupid I know you are in contact with Vampires…I can smell them and your fear" hissed James and before Harry could blink he was in front of him.

"I'd have been tempted to say Vampires didn't exist" said Harry backing away as much as he could. 'Unfortunately the evidence is staring me in the face quite…literary'

"It's just a shame you weren't much of a challenge…perhaps once your gone I'll have a chase worthy of my time" said James his claw like hand around Harry's vulnerable neck.

Harry shuddered at the cold touch; he had a flashback to touching Esme's cold hands. He suddenly felt like laughing, they were vampires too, all of them hence the eyes. Although the Cullen's were amber he wondered what it meant or if all vampires got different coloured eyes. 'My gloves ha! As if they would make a fucking difference oh god I want to laugh' Harry felt like he was going crazy wanting to laugh with a crazy vampire standing in front of him.

Suddenly teeth were sinking into the flesh on his back near his neck, he screamed in pain before even James could stop him. "Shut up" snarled James viciously; his eyes went bright red, as he bit down again on another part of Harry's skin further down his back. Harry felt like his entire back was on fire, he could feel James' tongue lapping up the blood though the pain. It really was a good thing he hadn't ate anything because Harry would have puked again. He was in far too much pain to even try and move as the vampire continued to drain him dry.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door, Harry vaguely heard the voice of his next door neighbour. "POLICE OPEN UP!" yelled Swan.

With a snarl James left, he knew he couldn't draw that much attention as to kill a Police officer. He wasn't planning on brining the Volturi down upon his head, which he knew would happen if he killed him and the boy. Their kills were supposed to be inconspicuous and not draw attention.

Harry weakly got up, the blood was oozing from the bite marks; thankfully it was from the back. He opened the door and tried his best too look tired and sleepy, Charlie had his gun in his hand and he looked very professional.

"Sir?" frowned Harry looking wearily at the gun.

"I heard a scream are you ok?" asked Charlie in concerned.

"Oh I'm so sorry I uh tripped and fell down the stairs trying to get a drink of water. I'm so sorry if I disturbed you I really didn't meant to" whispered Harry wide eyed and fearful trying to play his part.

"Its fine are you sure you are ok? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" asked Charlie putting his gun away.

"Huh? No…no its fine honestly just a twisted ankle I'm sorry if I woke you" said Harry kindly.

"Its fine," said Charlie calming down he had thought something was wrong but he was obviously wrong. "You be more careful now ya here?"

"Will do Chief Swan thank you" smiled Harry sweetly, as soon as he turned his back it turned into a grimace. His back felt like cars had been running over it for days, he looked at the clock on the wall still four hours before school started.

He couldn't stay off not when it was his first week; he would be tracked down for being truant. He actually wanted to go back to London right now and be safe with his dad…but how did he know that this vampire couldn't get him there? And put Sirius and James at risk too.

He looked at the two bite marks from the mirror, and felt like puking. The skin was hanging on by a thread. Gagging in disgust he fetched his mum's first aid kit and tried to patch himself up. Blood still oozed from the open wound; sluggishly he knew he would have to change it before he left for school if he could.

He took painkillers, but an hour later after tiding up as best he could it didn't help. If anything Harry could have sworn the pain was actually getting worse, which was weird. Shouldn't the painkillers have kicked in by now? He felt like fire was being driven though his veins.

Hours later when the time came to get to school, he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. It was only seven hours and he could do it, he hoped. He just prayed to god that the Cullen's were gone too. He didn't think he would be able to go if they were there. One crazy vampire was enough for him, plus James said he could smell them on him…he had only ever touched Esme. Which was nearly a week ago so the smell of vampires remained he assumed.

The walk to school felt like hours instead of forty five minutes.

* * *

Will The Cullens Be there? Will Jasper Attack? Out Of Blood Lust Or Anger When He Smells The Fear and Recongnition From Harry? Or Will It Be Emmett the weakest apart from Jasper? or will Edward read his mind and Take him to Carlisle? Will Harry Survive this week still human? R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 7

As he spotted the school, Harry really considered going back but as the Vampire continued to show up when he was alone; he really didn't want to risk it. He was glad today his mum would be home before he got back from school. It was her day off so she didn't need to go back to work. Which meant he might be safe tonight, he didn't understand why he was being targeted. Perhaps he would be safe until his mum got back. Sighing sadly before he could change his mind he moaned in pain as he tried to square his shoulders without thinking, that had hurt.

.X.

"You're back!" screeched Esme practically throwing herself at Edward. Edward effortlessly caught her and hugged her back. A small peaceful smile on his face, as if he had decided what he was going to do.

"I am. Sorry I left Esme" said Edward softly.

"Oh Edward if it helped I don't mind!" soothed Esme, unwinding herself from him.

"Did it?" asked Rosalie, one of the few Cullen's unafraid to say what was on her mind.

"It did" nodded Edward.

"What's your verdict?" asked Jasper arms crossed watching and feeling Edward's emotions.

"I'm going to give it a try" said Edward confusing the family even more.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy" squealed Esme happily, obviously Carlisle had told her. It didn't surprise Edward as Esme was Carlisle's mate and he told her everything. Especially when it concerned Edward, Esme he knew loved him the most, because he didn't have a special someone in his life.

"What are you happy about?" asked Alice curiously, cocking her head to the side making her look even cuter if possible. Her lip was almost pouting out, as if she was trying to make Esme tell her.

"You like that human don't you?" sighed Rosalie working it out ahead of everyone.

"Well if you cant like your mate who can you like?" asked Edward softly.

Rosalie's jaw hit the floor, Emmett laughed in amusement, and Jasper remained deadly quiet. Alice grinned happily, finally able to befriend her human she liked. Esme just smiled and Carlisle grinned in amusement and happiness - perhaps now his son would believe they had a soul and stop thinking he is damned.

"Well I'll be damned" said Jasper feeling quite stunned along with everyone else's.

"I want your permission before I proceed" asked Edward the door was shut but they remained standing around the hall way.

"I'm fine with it!" grinned Alice happily.

"Whatever you want bro," grinned Emmett "It might be fun having a human around."

"You know its fine with us" said Carlisle, wrapped around his wife Esme smiling proudly at his youngest son.

Rosalie and Jasper looked at each other, a frown marring their features; Edward could hear their thoughts and winced. Not wanting to trust the human, not wanting to have to kill him if he didn't accept Edward. Edward listened as they resolved and made up their minds. Edward gave a little crooked grin at their thoughts feeling a weight coming from his shoulders.

"He hurts you he better run" said Rosalie nodding her head accepting her brother's decision.

"It's your decision and as a brother I will support you and respect your judgment" murmured Jasper.

"Thank you" smiled Edward happily, his family agreed so it wouldn't make this difficult.

"Are you going to school today? How are you going to explain everything?" asked Esme.

"No one's going to ask questions…how can they?" smirked Edward, his record wasn't exactly 100% but it was still good. They took the sunny days off which was once in a blue moon and a few that weren't sunny his record was about 95% and its better than most people at Forks High School. Which was saying something especially for a vampire.

"Harry is feeling down, he isn't making many friends" said Alice softly.

Edward frowned, Harry was different from everyone at Forks High but he couldn't understand why he hadn't made a friend yet. Sure he wasn't a gossip but not everyone there was a gossip.

"Don't worry so much" said Jasper soothingly calming Edward down.

"That's not what you are wearing to school! You won't get your mate in that!" said Alice eyeing Edward critically.

Edward smirked Alice would never changed and he loved that about her. She dragged him up the stairs and begun pulling out clothes she wanted him to wear, Edward indulged her because to be honest he just wanted to get to school and see his mate. He was exactly happy about bumping into his singer but there was nothing to be done.

"See you down stairs we leave soon" chirped Alice grinning cheerfully as she skipped gracefully as always out of his room. To give him privacy as he dressed, he tried as best he could to keep out their thoughts and concentrating on his own.

.X.

Edward was incredibly confused when he began hearing his mates thoughts 'Oh no The Cullen's are here…I should just go home' he thought bitterly, upon seeing the silver Volvo. As he walked towards the school which was now straight ahead but he had no intention of going in. Harry could see the looks Edward was throwing him, scared witless he backed up and began walking away most people would have called it wobbling. His entire body, which consisted of his back, arms and legs were killing him.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper tensing feeling everything.

Edward didn't say anything, but he smelt something that just about had him see red. His mate smelt of another vampire, not only smelt but he could sense Venom on him. Alice quickly told Emmett and Jasper to hold him; they did as he was told as Edward just about went out of control. Alice had seen something shocking, Edward attacked Harry! or would have done if not for her quick actions. She saw no reason for it either, needless to say the pixy like vampire was deadly confused. As soon as Harry saw this when he looked back as he walked away, walked even quicker, he knew the Cullen's could smell another vampire on him. He suddenly actually felt petrified of them for the first time. One vampire was bad enough but five? He wouldn't survive that.

"Edward calm down tell us what's wrong! Why would you attack him?" demanded Alice standing in front of Edward. Thankfully most of the students were in the school already.

"He smells of another vampire" growled Edward angrily. It was pure possessiveness, Harry was his he had no right going with someone else especially not another vampire.

* * *

Ooo will Harry get a chance to explain? or will edward loose any chance of having his mate? will edward see something that stops him? will the cullens be able to stop edward claiming his mate in anger? will they manage to get Harry to carlisle in time? will i have harry able to fight the venom? have him special unlike normal people? will his blood be disgusting? why did james stop? will carlisle be able to help? sorry about the short chapter i'll try and post another one tomorrow at some point hopefully if i have the time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for your encoraging reviews.**

**dhh **- I'm sorry you think the Cullen's are brain dead...and that Harry is stupid, i'm just trying to make this story as relistic as possible...humans do not believe in the existance of vampires...in the Twilight saga anyways. I am actually shocked you came to the conclusion Harry was stupid...how would you have had Harry handle it? The Cullen's rely on Alice's sight...(she didnt see anything) even in the books they did ... and they only saw the normads when they were playing base ball... in the field so why on earth would you assume they were brain dead for not knowing? the cullens may be powerful but really they arent all knowing! Just remember i've not mentioned anyone being dead yet...like waylon Fong...so not even Carlisle could claim 'animal attack' and have his family on the look out.

**Laura-Shi** - Don't worry its coming up!

* * *

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

**Chapter 8**

Shock rolled of Edward as he got wind of the other vampire from his mate's thoughts. His mate wasn't willingly with another vampire; he had been violated by him. If it was possible his possessiveness and anger doubled, he wanted to rip the vampire apart piece by piece.

"What's wrong?" demanded Jasper.

"He's going down" snarled Edward angrily.

"Edward please explain" said Alice she didn't see anything other than Edward practically attacking Harry for a minute there.

"Another vampire has touched him…violated him" snarled Edward. Oh he was furious; upon hearing Harry's panicked thoughts.

"Who?" snarled Rosalie looking surprisingly even more furious than Edward. It shouldn't have surprised them really, she hated the thought of anyone even someone human going though something like that.

"I don't know him" snarled Edward calming down as Jasper worked his magic.

"Rosalie I'll bring the Convertible over in half an hour be outside" said Alice she could see what they were going to do, they were going to Carlisle. Jasper, Alice and Edward got into the Volvo and screeched out of the school after Harry who wasn't very far. The Vampires had only been standing there for at least approximately three minutes if they were lucky.

Jasper and Alice stayed in the car and let Edward handle it, Alice only saw Harry panicking more if they approached him. Edward despite everything Harry had been though seemed to calm around him. Most likely because he was his mate, they weren't sure - most vampires met their mate in another vampire.

"Harry" shouted Edward getting out of the car at a painstaking human like move. It was harder than usual as all he wanted to do was pick his mate up and protect him from everything and everyone.

'Oh god please just leave me alone, please' Harry though closing his eyes, wrapping good arm around his sore arm and back protectively. It was killing him; it felt like lava was being injected into him at random moments.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle, c'mon let's go" said Edward, carefully avoiding hurting him. Trying to nudge him in the direction of the car without touching him. This wasn't exactly working because Harry was backing away from him.

'What so you can kill me no thanks' scoffed Harry in his mind, mutely shaking his head. No way no how was he getting into a car with vampires, he didn't have that much blood left he was sure of it. Which would explain why he felt so weak, all the time he tried to dodge around Edward it didn't work Edward was quicker.

Edward frowned…a Vampire had bitten Harry injected his venom into him but Harry was still standing? Why had the vampire stopped? He shouldn't have been able too. So many unanswered questions so little time, he tugged Harry's good arm and led him to the car. Harry wanted to fight back, however the light-headedness and the pain was taking its toll on his body. Every time he resisted pain shot though him like a raging inferno. Surprisingly Edward helped him into the car softly, as if he knew he was in pain.

'I can smell blood how did he stop' thought Jasper wide eyed. However, he was surprised at how in control he was. Maybe it was the pain Harry was in or the fact that he knew Harry was his brother's mate he didn't know.

Edward could feel the pain and fear eliminating from Harry, the smell of it choked the air they didn't need to breathe. Snarling angrily, he put his foot down trying to get to Carlisle as quickly as possibly. Listening to his mates terrified thoughts infuriated him all the more, never in his immortal life had he felt so useless. Not even when Alice had told him about the time the Volturi had wanted to kill them years ago.

'Calm down or you will scare him even more' thought Alice sadly; she wondered if Harry would ever feel truly comfortable around them now. With a sad sigh she also thought 'why did it always happen to Edward?' and Edward swallowed bitterly at that.

Edward helped Harry out of the car, and walked him in the direction of a very beautifully open house. It was the nicest house Harry had ever seen, even the one he had lived in before his dad moved to London and got a four bedroom house, which his step mom had liked. When he was younger very much younger he had stayed in Scotland.

Edward saw Esme looked very concerned at them, Edward would have laughed at Harry's thoughts had the situation hasn't been so serious 'Gloves my bloody back side'. He took Harry right up to Carlisle who was standing waiting looking solemn.

"Hello Harry I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen" said Carlisle soothingly.

'Never ending supply of blood Heh' though Harry, hiding his pain or so he thought. Both vampires could see the pain, and smell it if it had been an uncivilised vampire he would have no doubt taken great pleasure out of it - not these vampires.

"We do not drink the blood of humans, we sustain ourselves on the blood of animals" said Edward sitting Harry down on the chair before sitting on one right in front of him. So they were sitting face to face, he didn't like what Harry thought of them but on the other hand he couldn't blame him.

Harry didn't know what to say about that, it surprised him but also made too much sense to him. The eyes, was the first thing he thought about, then the fact they attended high school and no one had been drained dry although he could think of a few who he wouldn't mind drained.

"There is no point in beating around the bush can you tell me what happened?" asked Carlisle sitting down as well, acting human, blinking, shifting, and breathing as to not unsettle Harry anymore than he already was.

"Why?" asked Harry cautiously, he was bone weary and in pain, he was also pissed off the painkillers weren't working.

"We need to know" said Edward very tensely. Letting his father do it his way instead of taking Harry's clothes off and showing the wounds he had saw to his father.

Harry sighed in defeat, grimacing in pain he just wanted to be knocked out. He was in agony, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Would you let me give you something for the pain?" asked Carlisle softly.

"Doubt it will work," winced Harry "I had very strong painkillers five hours ago when it happened it's not helped any."

"It cannot hurt to try" soothed Carlisle.

"Please just let us help you…I think you realize by now we aren't going to hurt you" soothed Edward.

"Alright" sighed Harry, giving in which was strange…he had given in with just one look. Was it all part of the Vampire charm? Unable to resist them? Then why hadn't Carlisle's question affected him? He was so confused.

Harry groaned when he caught sight of the needles, he didn't like them he always hyperventilated before going for jabs. Ever since that stupid woman had been unable to find a vein when he was a child and continued to prod at him with the needle. However, it was done before he could even consider telling him no. What he didn't know was that Edward told his father, who had quickly, took charge and did it quickly and easily before Harry had realized what had happened.

However, it didn't make any difference to the pain, as if it had just been water injected into him. Harry saw Edward frowning heavily, what was it with him? Why did he trust him? He hadn't done anything to earn it.

Carlisle himself was frowning as if he was disturbed about something, and it was beginning to freak Harry out completely.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Carlisle.

"No" whispered Harry suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "He got into my room two nights ago…scared the day living lights out of me," Harry wasn't going to repeat what he said or that he puked his guts all over them only to see the guy leave before he fell unconscious.

"He left?" asked Edward surprise clear as day on his face.

"Yeah…is that unusual?" asked Harry wearily, if he wanted answers they were the best people to give him them.

"Very people like us don't usually leave" said Carlisle honestly; ignoring the look Edward threw him.

"So he came back?" asked Edward, knowing very well the answer to that question.

"Yeah that's when he told me what he was; he also knew that you were here…saying that I smelt of you. He wanted said that he hadn't gotten a chase worthy of his time" murmured Harry.

"He's challenging us!" hissed Edward angrily. This Harry heard.

"May I see the wounds on your back?" asked Carlisle.

Harry froze in shock, how the hell did he know about them? Was all that went though his mind.

"I can smell fresh blood on you Harry" said Carlisle sadly, knowing without Edward's help what he was thinking.

Harry sighed; he knew these Vampires weren't going to let him go anywhere. He took of his jacket, jumper and t-shirt with a lot of difficulty. They helped as much as they could, and before Harry knew it Carlisle was taking off the make shift bandages Harry had put on himself.

"Ouch!" yelped Harry as Carlisle poked at his tender skin.

"Sorry" soothed Carlisle.

"This vampires' venom is running though your veins, if it is not removed you will turn into a vampire" said Carlisle softly.

"What?" yelped Harry again looking incredulously at Carlisle.

"Right now you shouldn't even be able to move, never mind walk to school. As soon as the venom touches you it burns like acid eating at your insides for three days" said Carlisle his face looked curious now.

Harry didn't say anything to that…he wasn't exactly sure what he could say.

"We need to extract the venom Harry but only with your permission" said Carlisle.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, they wanted to extract venom from him? Harry wasn't stupid and had a good idea what that was going to involve. He wasn't sure if he should trust him or them any of them.

"Trust me it's much better this way" said Edward; it wasn't just because he didn't want his mate having that bastard's venom running though his veins. He wasn't how he envisioned his mate becoming one of them; if and when he did he wanted it to be on Harry's terms with his venom. It took every ounce of control he had to stop himself from crushing Harry to him and trying to wipe every single trace of that vampire from him.

Harry closed his eyes; he didn't want to end up anything like that thing that attacked him. So he nodded his consent, Carlisle gestured to Edward to hold him, Harry tried to lean away. However, Edward wrapped his arms around Harry stopping him in his tracks. Edward soothingly told him everything was going to be alright, Harry unwillingly relaxed into his hold feeling stunned unable to think. One arm was at the bottom of his back, the other wrapped around his neck and head, in an awkward hug.

The screaming that started in the house were horrific, as Carlisle sucked the venom from Harry. Edward had to stop himself attacking Carlisle, the fact someone was causing his mate extreme pain was like a knife to his non-beating heart. Harry tried to get away, an instinct he couldn't help with so much pain coursing though his body.

Edward already knew that Jasper was no help, his empathic abilities weren't working. He couldn't stop Harry's pain, put him to sleep or even calm him down to the state he wouldn't scream. It was a very good job that the house was so far away from the town. The neighbourhood would have descended on them by this time, hearing the screams it sounded like someone was being murdered.

The screaming for him to stop was bad enough without hearing it in his mind too. Swallowing the venom in his mouth, he wished Carlisle would hurry because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was spitting the blood out into a trash can, not breathing until the venom was gone.

"Stop it, it fucking hurts just bloody stop!" shrieked Harry. 'Oh fuck they're killing me please stop! Stop stop stop oh god please stop. It hurts, it fucking hurts so much. Oh god please stop, I'll do anything just stop please please stop'

By that time Harry had stopped screaming, he was just whimpering piteously and moaning. Of course shouting mentally which only Edward could hear. He couldn't think about anything other than the pain he was going though. If anything it was more painful than when the vampire had done it, which surprised him.

Edward brushed the hair from Harry's forehead which was wet with sweat. Soothing him, telling him he would be alright now as he rocked him. Suddenly Harry felt another pin prick and sheer bliss shot though him, the pain was finally gone. He vaguely felt himself being picked up, and took though to a room which looked more like a hospital room.

He was put down on the bed, on his side, his good arm and Carlisle was once again at the back of him. He tensed waiting for more pain, but none came, he could hear Carlisle telling him what he was doing. He only caught a few words as he felt himself getting exhausted enough to sleep.

"Stitches…bites…closed" as unconsciousness finally claimed him.

"Are you going back to school?" asked Carlisle softly.

"No, Jasper and Alice have gone back in my Volvo there's nothing more for them to do right now" murmured Edward, watching his father finish stitching the bite marks up.

"This is all very strange Edward, this has never happened before" said Carlisle, gathering blankets and pillows. Edward got his mate comfortable, already knowing this was all strange.

"After school finishes me, Jasper and Emmett are hunting this bastard down" snarled Edward.

"Normally I wouldn't condone violence but I don't think there will be any other way…seeing as it seems he wants our attention" sighed Carlisle, remembering what Harry had told them. A chase worthy of his time…well he was going to get one. Edward was going to rip him to pieces quite happily for touching his mate.

Edward growled and nodded as he read it in Carlisle's thoughts.

"Emmett will have fun" sighed Carlisle, watching the teenager sleeping, now peacefully. He winced when he thought of the screaming, he hated hurting people watching his family members turning was bad enough…but it had been a very long time since he had been forced to listen to such painful begging.

"It wasn't your fault Carlisle" sighed Edward sadly. If he hadn't gone away perhaps Harry wouldn't have had to go though this. He didn't even think about how Alice didn't see it because he would never put the blame on someone else. He didn't rely on Alice's visions constantly because he knew they weren't always certain.

"It isn't yours either Edward, I don't want you thinking like that what's done is done all you can do now is more forward" said Carlisle softly knowing exactly what was on his son's mind.

"How is he?" whispered Esme looking traumatised and ready to cry.

Humans didn't have the same tolerance for pain as vampires.

"He's fine love don't worry" soothed Carlisle smiling sadly.

* * *

Dun dun dun will edward have to work hard to gain Harry's trust? will edward wait until harry is better to let harry see them killing james? though Rosalie telling him it would make harry feel better? its not very often thats done! would be a nice change! or will alice tell edward the only way to draw him out if to take Harry home? and trick James? will i throw the whole Alice thing in to make everyone understand why james wanted the cullens dead? will i have victoria dying as well? or will i have the whole victoria wants revenge thing? or an entirely different vampire altogether? R&R plz and i hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 9

"His mother will be getting worried about him" sighed Esme, she hadn't left Harry's bedside since he came here.

"I'll go see her" said Edward softly, he could hear her mind and put it to ease. He wasn't happy about leaving Harry but there wasn't much else he could do. The others were here so he would be safe for the time being.

"What are you going to say?" asked Jasper.

"Taking him camping" murmured Edward.

"It will have to do, what are you going to say when she asks why he didn't come too?" asked Rosalie.

"I'm not sure" sighed Edward, he hadn't planned any of this out, and he wasn't sure what he could say.

"I'll come with you" said Carlisle; he was the father if anything Lily had more chance of listening to him than what she assumed Edward was - a child.

That decided Carlisle and Edward got into the black BMW which was Carlisle's car and drove off. Edward had decided to hunt down the man, but he had yet to make an appearance they could only look so far.

Once they were at Harry's home they found Lily wasn't home yet, the door was unlocked they entered. They could see the blood stain on the carpet; Carlisle recommended Edward clean it before Lily came home. Gathering the necessary things he did as he was told. Growling angrily at everything, his mate had been hurt and he hadn't been there - what kind of mate does that make him?

"She's coming we need to get out" murmured Carlisle, they left thorough the back door. Sneaked around the front before anyone could have saw, and leaned against the car. As soon as she parked her red car, Carlisle and Edward approached her putting on friendly smiles.

"Hello Lily, we just want to let you know Harry is sleeping at our home" said Carlisle soothingly.

"Is he ok?" asked Lily a frown on her usually friendly features.

"Oh he's fine!" soothed Carlisle.

"He's exhausted himself…I really shouldn't have made him start school straight away! The time difference is killing him" whispered Lily feeling so much guilt that Edward was taken aback. She felt so much love for a son she hardly saw or knew it was such a shame.

"Indeed which was why we let him sleep…we were wondering if you would let Harry come camping with us? He mentioned that he would like to go before he fell asleep" soothed Carlisle kindly.

"He did? Well if that's what he wants I have no problem" said Lily, perhaps he was making new friends, she didn't want to jeopardise that. She wanted her son to stay here and be happy. She didn't want him going back to James because he couldn't make friends so for that reason alone she let her son go.

"He also mentioned going with you at a later date try and get to know you better" said Edward smiling crookedly. He could see she feared that Harry would not want to spend time with her - she wanted her son to know her like a proper son would know their mother.

She beamed happily at that reassurance "If that made him happy I would do it in a heartbeat" she said honestly.

"Is it ok if we packed some things for him? It does get cold out there" said Carlisle softly.

"Sure his room is the one next to the bathroom" said Lily, was her son that exhausted he couldn't come and tell her he was going camping? Or was he afraid that Lily would say no so got his friends father to do it?

"I'll get some things, I tried to wake Harry three times he's such a deep sleeper" murmured Edward shaking his head as he went in.

Lily laughed and nodded her head; she had gone in a few times the first night he came home. He hadn't even budged once; she thought it was because he was so tired that was obviously not the case.

"There that should do him" smiled Edward kindly after stuffing a few things into a bag for him. He had to stop himself growing at the smell of another vampire in Harry's room. Or stop himself from inhaling all of Harry's things to gather more of his scent.

"How long are you going for?" asked Lily looking worried not because he was off school just when she was going to see him again?

"Just one or two days" said Carlisle calmly.

"Oh ok then" said Lily, if only she had enough money to buy him all the things James had…then she would feel much better about everything. Right now she had to work two jobs just to get by; with a sigh she waved them away.

"Take care" smiled Carlisle calmly.

"Esme and Alice are watching her when we get back…Harry would never forgive me if anything happened to his mum" murmured Edward sadly.

"Give him time Edward…he's had a scare you cannot blame him for being weary" soothed Carlisle sadly.

"I just don't think he will accept me…damn that bastard to hell" snarled Edward angrily, what's worse he couldn't bloody well find him.

"If he is anything like Lily I'm sure he will be forgiving" said Carlisle, that said he didn't know Lily all that well but she was kind spirited and lovely.

"I hope so" sighed Edward softly; he didn't hold the same hope as Carlisle for Harry to ever like him that way. Or even want to be in his company come to that, as soon as he was better he could bet that Harry will run from him - to the hills if needed be.

.X.

"Hello darling how are you feeling?" asked Esme kindly when Harry woke up.

Wincing in pain, he groggily tried to work out where he was, and then it all came flooding back. The vampire attacking him, trying to get away from the Cullen's being forced into the car, then that god awful pain and being put to sleep quite gently.

"My mum!" yelped Harry trying to get up, but a surprisingly strong but gentle grip stopped him from moving.

"She will be fine," soothed Esme kindly.

"You don't know that!" replied Harry trying to get the hand to let him go; he would be dammed if anything happened to his mum. He wouldn't allow it, that bastard had done it to him he wasn't going to let his mum be a victim of it. It was night time; he would say around seven o'clock his mother would be back from work. She wasn't going back out again either as it was her night off.

Suddenly Carlisle and Edward was there, faster than probably a speeding bullet.

"She's going to be fine, Alice and Esme will keep an eye on her I promise" soothed Edward coming to stand right next to Harry. This seemed to relax him almost completely, either it was Edward's presence or the knowledge this mother would be ok they didn't know.

"Can you sit up for me?" asked Carlisle softly.

Harry grimaced but did as he was told, he found himself unable to do it on his own. Edward's cool arms wrapped around him and helped him sit up, the top was removed and they checked the bites were healing fine.

"Good good, they are healing quite nicely, the stitches will need to be removed in about a weeks time" nodded Carlisle changing the dressing for the sake of it.

"You bring stuff home with you?" asked Harry with a frown.

"No Harry, this is all things I've bought with my own money, for occasions like this" said Carlisle soothingly.

"You get a lot of them?" asked Harry alarmed.

"No this is the first occasion I've ever needed them for" admitted Carlisle, for the rest of them it had been too late; all he had been able to do was turn them into vampires.

"Will he be back?" asked Harry wearily, he really didn't want to have to see him again.

"We cannot find him, the only thing we can do now is wait on him making an appearance. He wanted our attention and now he has it, he will die for hurting you" said Carlisle quite savagely.

"Why are you helping me? I mean that probably happens all over the world right? I mean we are food for vampires that's the way it is" asked Harry, as he was lay once again back down on the bed. Esme came into the room, Harry hadn't even realized she had gone and handed him a couple of pain killers. Once they were in his hands she handed him a bottle of water, it was freezing cold he gladly drank it and swallowed the painkillers.

Carlisle and Edward seemed to look at each other for a very long time not saying anything. Harry looked between them wearily wondering what on earth was going on. Could they really be talking to one another? Neither one of their mouths were moving not the slightest.

"I'll leave Edward to explain" said Carlisle, when Edward reluctantly nodded his head.

Suddenly the room was empty all bar himself and Edward.

"How much do you know about vampires?" asked Edward softly, sitting on the edge of the bed Harry currently lay in.

"Well considering I didn't know they existed not much" murmured Harry quite edgily.

"True, what do you believe about vampires then?" asked Edward conceding the point.

"You mean like the myths? Books I've read? Well if that's what you mean, they drink blood, can't go out in the sun light and supposedly able to be killed by a stake though the heart…which I cannot see happening you all feel like stone…if I was to do that I've got a feeling I'd end up with a million splinters in my hand" said Harry finishing quite sarcastically.

Edward laughed softly, this was what he liked about Harry his sarcasm his humour it was different - nice. He was honest and bright, he was perfect for Edward in all sense of the word.

"You have that one right I'm surprised you didn't mention fangs" laughed Edward.

"I think I'd know I did have his teeth sinking into my flesh" winced Harry as he remembered it.

That sobered Edward up.

"Well as you know Vampire's do exist, we do live off humans but there are two families who survive on the blood of animals despite the occasional slip up" explained Edward Harry found himself unable to look away from that perfect face. He couldn't think all he could do was listen to what he was saying it was like he was hypnotised.

"Two? If you both do it why doesn't others?" asked Harry.

"Because it's not the same…human blood is much better it's…like a human supposedly only living on Tofu not that I would know" said Edward softly.

"Eww" said Harry screwing his face up Tofu was disgusting.

"Exactly," said Edward. "We don't eat food, it tastes like dirt to us before Carlisle it wasn't thought about - drinking animal blood that is"

"Uh-huh" nodded Harry to say he understood.

"Do you believe in soul mates? Someone you spend your entire life with?" asked Edward.

"Of course I do" sighed Harry and all he wanted to do was meet his, all he wanted was someone to love him unconditionally. Who didn't care about his blood sarcasm or his weird ways? Someone to perhaps spend money on when he finally got a job someone he could introduce to his mum…someone who didn't care if he wasn't gorgeous but plain.

Edward wanted to choke like a human when he heard Harry's thoughts, Harry didn't think of himself as beautiful? He seriously thought he was plain? He was far from it and if Harry allowed him Edward was going to spend eternity making sure he knew it too.

"Would you believe if I said you were mine?" asked Edward tensely.

Harry burst out laughing; Edward was quite hurt understandably until he got a glimpse of his thoughts. "I'm sorry! Honestly I don't mean anything by it! It's just fate really does have a weird sense of humour" giggled Harry before it soon faded off.

"Why would you say that?" asked Edward.

"I think even if you weren't here that hem…vampire would still have attacked me. Probably would have ended up turned too, I just found it funny is all" sighed Harry. The pain killers were working, as his stiff back was slowly relaxing and it didn't hurt to move.

"The question is would you feel comfortable around me…after everything you went thought?" asked Edward wearily. His beautiful Adonis face showing just how nervous and afraid he was off Harry's answer.

"I already think you are beautiful but it might take me a while to get used to it though" murmured Harry honestly. He didn't know how he would react to someone touching him with such cold hands after what that bastard did. However, Edward's voice did calm him down make him feel safe unlike that bastards voice…perhaps he really was Edward's mate but why would Edward want to be cursed with someone as plain as him?

"You. Are. Not. Plain" said Edward getting closer to Harry going very slowly.

Harry blinked and frowned "I didn't even say anything…I thought it" his voice immediately going weary.

"I also forgot to mention that when a vampire is changed the most common trait is transferred over to their vampire life…I was very good at reading people when I woke up a vampire I could hear everyone's thoughts around me" murmured Edward hoping against hope his mate didn't react negatively towards it.

"Great this just gets better…what about the others?" asked Harry curiously.

"Alice is a seer and Jasper is what most human myths call an Empath" said Edward.

"Can you tell me more about them?" asked Harry curious about the enigma of vampires who had instilled themselves in Forks of all places.

"We are here because it rains almost constantly actually, we sparkle when it's sunny" Edward said when he began thinking about them turning to dust outside. "I really should let the others explain their own stories…its not my place to say"

"I guess" murmured Harry yawning widely. "I need to go home, my mum she will be worried" trying to stay awake.

"Don't worry I told her we were going camping" said Edward, as Harry fell asleep once again.

"Alice and Emmett have gone Esme want's to stay and cook" grinned Carlisle softly, they had all heard the conversation and were happy and shocked at how well Harry accepted him.

"He said yes" said Edward the conversation finally getting to him.

"He did just take it slow and you will get him in the end…just show him the real you" said Carlisle softly.

"Next time he wakes up he will need food" said Edward knowing humans ate four times a day. Breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper before they go to bed.

"Indeed he will" smirked Carlisle; finally Edward was going to have someone, to spend all eternity with. He also knew Edward wasn't going to be able to stop himself wanting to turn Harry. Right now Edward will want to protect him; eventually he will see Harry his mate as weak and in need of turning. So he could be at his full strength and protect himself too. The need will get too strong for him to deny plus he will want his mate at a similar age as him, and want him to live forever.

"Not until he's ready" murmured Edward, it would be his venom and his mates choice when he was eventually turned. He couldn't deny that Carlisle was right, because he knew it to be true. Right now he did see his mate weak and in need of turning so he could protect himself. He had never felt like that before, usually he didn't want someone forsaken to this kind of life. However, he needed his mate just as much as his mate would need him. Harry was so fragile and he and his vampire didn't like it at all.

* * *

There we go! will james target Lily and be killed? will edward ever find james? what will happen when he does? how will i kill james? slowly or quickly? will he be able to avoid capture? will victoria and laurent be there to help or will he die alone his two companions unaware? R&R plz


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

**Chapter 10**

**Plans Of Actions - What The Hell's Happening To Harry? **

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning the next time Harry woke up, very groggily as well. The pain seemed to have dulled as well; it wasn't as all consuming as before. His bladder though was demanding his attention, groaning he just wanted to lie there but pressing matters needed attended to. Wincing as he got up, he wasn't alone for long he noticed Edward was coming through the door. Harry didn't know why but he was extremely pleased at how worried he looked. When he realised though that his thoughts would have been heard he blushed bright red and stared at the floor. He didn't like the thought of someone hearing his inner most thoughts like that. Edward looked away for a few seconds guiltily before asking him how he was.

"I need the toilet" murmured Harry, still trying to get up but the painkillers made it an impossible task. He had thought the ones from his mother's cabinet were strong, boy he was bloody wrong. Whatever they were giving him made him fall asleep within just minutes of them being administered.

"Oh" said Edward sounding surprised, he shook his head ruefully and helped Harry up. Harry was glad that Edward didn't attempt to lift him up like a baby and carry him - now that would have been embarrassing. With strong capable hands wrapped around him, he tried to concentrate on moving one foot in front of the other. He was exasperated by the time he got to the toilet. Honestly! You'd think he hadn't been using his legs for years not hours.

"Thanks" sighed Harry, he expected Edward to take him back to the bed but he did no such thing. He groaned when he noticed he was going down the stairs, he really just wanted to avoid this on coming confrontation. He sighed sadly when he was sat down on the chair. Then treated like he was an invalid, a cover being thrown over him and a pillow propped up against his back. If it hadn't been Esme doing it he would have snapped at them. He had missed out on being mothered by a mother so he said nothing and bore it stoically.

"How's the pain?" asked Carlisle, once again checking on the bites without Harry's permission.

"Fine" said Harry at least it wasn't as bad as before and there was no way he was taking more painkillers - as much as unconsciousness was tempting right now.

"Good" said Carlisle sounding relieved and happy, it made Harry feel guilty about how he was being. They hadn't needed to help him; James had brought him up to be more gracious than this.

"Thank you" said Harry softly, sounding very embarrassed.

"Welcome" smiled Carlisle kindly.

"So how are we going to get the son of a bitch" said Rosalie suddenly as if she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

"I have a plan but Edward isn't going to like it" said Jasper avoiding thinking about the plan at all costs so Edward didn't go over the top.

Harry had sat up listening to them, which meant that bastard was still out there. Possibly going after others, could even be planning or waiting to hurt his mother. He wondered why Edward would be furious with the plan whatever it may be. He knew the only reason that idiot had harmed him was because he smelt like vampires. It was personal now…he was sure that vampire didn't like people invading him like that. He truly feared for his mother's life, so whatever the plan was he hoped Edward agreed.

"What plan?" asked Harry surprising them all.

"No way!" snarled Edward as soon as he heard Jasper's thoughts.

"Shut up Edward…what plan?" asked Harry staring at Jasper.

Edward growled angrily, staring at the floor broodingly, he didn't like being told of by his mate. He had to stop himself from taking his mate in his arms and showing him who was the dominant one. That stopped Edward in his tracks, unable to believe what he had just thought. Oh he hadn't meant hurting him, but making him submit to him in a different way altogether. Jasper looked at Edward in confusion; Edward bit his lip and looked away. He really didn't want to explain that one not now not ever, getting himself under control he looked at the ceiling as Jasper explained.

"Use you to draw him out" said Jasper bluntly.

"How?" asked Harry curiously, don't get him wrong he didn't like the thought of that bastard being anywhere near him. However, if it protected his mother he would walk over burning hot coal without shoes.

"Letting you go home, give you our numbers so you can call us we will be close but not too close that he will suspect anything" said Jasper.

"And you think he wont?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"We haven't attacked him yet… he could think we do not want to fight" murmured Jasper.

"I suppose" said Harry thoughtfully.

"It's not happening!" said Edward sounding lost. His mind went over all the things that could go wrong. His mind was filled with dark foreboding images of finding Harry dead or turning once again he couldn't handle that. The screams had haunted his every move since it had happened.

"What if one of you came with me? He will expect that much and he will think he can win…one of us can alert the rest of you" said Harry, he really wasn't comfortable about going on his own.

Edward sighed in relief; at least his mate seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. There was no question he was going; he wasn't letting his mate out of his sight. Jasper though seemed to agree with Harry, maybe it was because he could sense Edward's determination or he thought Harry's ideas had merits no one was sure.

"I'm going" said Edward immediately.

"Ok then it's sorted, but we have to wait until your mother is out of the house" said Jasper.

"Wow we are not inviting that piece of crap near my house! Not if you are fighting I don't fancy my mum coming home to a mess! She will kill me!" said Harry shaking his head drawing a line. He was actually surprised the vampire hadn't broken any windows or doors getting to him…he had locked them all after all.

"Then I doubt he will come" said Jasper plainly.

Harry groaned in agitation oh why did he not just stay in London? As soon as he thought it he regretted it. He saw Edward stiffen, but Edward knew why he was thinking it. He couldn't blame him; he too had thought similar things like why had his mother asked Carlisle to help him, or why hadn't he succumbed to the Influenza quicker.

"Fine then my back garden!" sighed Harry it was as close to the house as he was letting this arsehole.

Edward was surprised Harry had yet to call the vampire a monster; it was what most people would call vampires. It was what he called himself most times; he was surprised he hadn't thought that since he met his mate. Which was a rather curious thing indeed, and then again his family didn't call themselves that either. Perhaps it was something to do with having mates and actually being happy who knew? He certainly didn't.

"It will have to do" said Jasper with a sigh.

Harry scowled at Jasper; honestly excuse him for not wanting that bastard in his house. His mother couldn't afford repairs unlike the Cullen's; she was struggling to get by as it was. He hadn't understood just how badly until he went to live with her, and her having two bloody jobs as well. If it came to it though he would just ask his father for money. He wasn't going to see his mother scrimp and save to get by anymore. His father was a bastard for giving her nothing and taking him away, but his childhood had been great as much as he disliked admitting it.

The longer he stayed with his mother the more he saw his dad as the bad guy.

"When are we going?" asked Harry he wasn't even looking at Jasper anymore, he was gazing at Edward a curious look on his face. Edward squirmed uncomfortably he didn't like this at all. However, it was better than Jasper's idea so he wasn't going to argue.

"Tonight once you're mum has left for work" said Edward; his face showed just how much he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Good" said Harry grimacing in pain; the bites were hurting him again, so much for them getting better. He smirked in amusement when painkillers were stuffed in his hands; honestly he would have preferred to say he was in pain first. It was actually scary how he was accepting that someone could read his thoughts. Edward just smirked right back at him, giving him a bottle of water. The others all began leaving, letting Harry and Edward get a bit of privacy or what looked like privacy. Grumbling knowing very well they could hear him he swallowed them. A full English breakfast was put in his lap.

"Thank you Esme" smiled Harry sweetly; it was nice of her to do this for him. Don't let it be said that Harry didn't have manners even if he was a sarcastic guy at most times - even if it was only in his head.

"You are very welcome dear" beamed Esme happily, she ha someone to cook for now and she loved it. It was her favourite past time which she normally couldn't indulge in. It was her favourite next to her art; drawing was soothing for her it helped that her hand stayed perfectly still.

Harry ate his breakfast, like a starving man which could be because he was. He didn't know exactly how long he had been out but it felt like forever. Only the pain he was still in gave away it couldn't have been long.

"It's only the second day" murmured Edward softly; he was sitting on the couch across from Harry watching him. It was like Harry was a puzzle to Edward if any of the looks he was getting was to go by.

"Ah" nodded Harry.

"What is it!" snapped Harry finally having enough of his looks.

"It's nothing" murmured Edward, looking away looking slightly embarrassed.

"It must be something!" sighed Harry exasperated.

"Why are you going along with Jasper's ideas?" asked Edward finally just giving in, he could read Harry's thought he might as well let Harry in on some of his. If he got answers then all the better.

"I don't want anything happening to my mum" whispered Harry sadly; it was his fault after all.

"How can you say it's your fault?" squawked Edward wide eyed unable to believe what he heard.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders looking uncomfortable.

"If anything it's our fault…it's us he seems to have a problem with" sighed Edward.

"Maybe" said Harry, whatever he was about to say after got cut off in mid yawn. The pain killers were obviously affecting him, Edward helped Harry up, picking him up he took him to the bed he had been sleeping in for a while. Smirking at the grumbles coming from his mate, well he wasn't going to be overly romantic which was a good thing - because Edward wasn't really overly romantic or that's what he told himself anyway.

-0

"Are you going to be ok to go?" asked Edward softly, as soon as he noticed his mate was stirring.

"Can I get a drink of water?" asked Harry opening one of his eyes, groggily hoping the water will wake him up.

"Thanks" said Harry, when Edward put one in front of him, he had hardly seen him leaving before he was back. They were actually very bloody fast, what he had seen that other vampire do was nothing on how fast he had just went to the kitchen and back.

"I'll leave you to get dressed" said Edward softly, the door clicked shut. Harry got up and walked towards his bag and got dressed. He needed a shower desperately, but only after that vampire was dealt with. He silently though about getting some dressing things for his wounds before he realised he wouldn't actually be able to reach them properly.

Harry emerged five minutes later; it wasn't long before he was once again in Edward's Volvo. This time he wasn't resisting, he was worried about what was to come. He would be insane if he wasn't, this was a vampire he was trying to lure out. He hoped it worked though because he couldn't stand the thought of going home to stay with him on the loose.

When he entered the house he shivered slightly, the place was cold and he was remembering. It made him feel like a weak fool for his reactions, but Edward just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked around confused…then looked at the carpet had his mum seen the blood? He hoped not but it was cleared away it had to have been her.

"It was me Carlisle recommended I do it before your mum saw and called the police" murmured Edward softly. His ears were listening for anything; the smell of the vampire was still there just and no more.

Harry gave a great big sigh and said "Ta" the English rolling from his tongue.

Edward didn't say anything to that, they moved though the hallway and into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a cereal bar and a drink of red bull and went outside the back door. Harry silently wondered how long it would take or if it would even work. He saw Edward prowling around looking forward to the fight that made Harry weary wondering what would happen if anyone saw anything. No doubt his next door neighbours were in.

"Charlie is staying late at work and Bella is away with friends for the evening" murmured Edward, the other neighbours house was vacant and no other house would see anything. Even if they looked out of their window, which was a good thing really.

Edward snarled angrily, just as he swept around avoiding the incoming vampire. Which ploughed to the floor winded but not for long, Harry was already calling Alice's phone from his pocket. The phone was on silent so Harry hoped the other vampire had no idea what he was doing. He saw the red eyed vampire glare at him; he just sneered and glared back. Edward tackled him to the ground snarling angrily, there was boulder like dents in the grass which had been flat not five seconds before the fight. Harry was surprised he was able to see the fight, surely they were moving far to fast for him to see? He didn't question it though; his heart got stuck in his throat when the bastard began getting the upper hand. He threw Edward away a good fifty feet and turned to him.

He was able to see every quick step the vampire took, Harry wanted to back away but he knew it was useless. Suddenly Harry forgot that this was a vampire and used the palm of his hand and thrust upwards breaking the nose and sending the vampire flying three feet. Harry swallowed thickly, surely that hadn't been possible right? This was a vampire…he hadn't been able to fight back the slightest nights before.

Edward had stopped five feet from the vampire, looking at Harry in astonishment. Just then the rest of the Cullen coven surrounded the vampire, holding him in place. Esme turned him around, and held her hands over his ears despite that Harry heard everything. The horrific tearing and ripping, like the breaks on a train only twenty times worse. His thoughts though were on how he had managed to stop the vampire, it shouldn't have been possible - it wasn't possible.

"Edward what is the matter?" frowned Jasper feeling Edward's bewilderedness.

"Harry, he just…punched James flung him three or four feet in the process" said Edward his amber eyes were round in astonishment.

"Very funny" said Emmett laughing in amusement; however Jasper could feel the truth in Edward's assessment.

"Harry crush that" said Edward giving him over a stone that no human would be able to squash no matter how strong they were.

Harry shook his head he didn't want to do that he didn't want it confirmed that he was turning into a vampire.

"You don't have venom running thought your veins you aren't a vampire please just indulge me" said Edward softly.

Harry groaned he knew he wouldn't be able to deny Edward anything not when he said please. He took the stone, closing his eyes he squashed it hoping it hurt; instead he felt the stone grind to dust under the strain his hands had caused. The dust was quickly dropped to the floor; Harry was confused it was all too much for him he passed out.

"Burn him, I'm taking him home, Carlisle what is wrong with my mate?" moaned Edward gathering his unconscious mate in his arms. Quickly getting into the car Carlisle got into the passenger side, they saw the raging inferno as he backed out and drove home quickly.

The rest of the Cullen's joined him half an hour later when James was properly disposed off.

They all had the same questions as Edward 'How did it happen? And what on earth was going on? How did Harry have the strength of a vampire? What else did he have in common with them? This was thought of by Jasper.

* * *

What did you think of that? what is wrong with Harry? is he turning into a vampire? or just taking on some traits until Edward turns him? will the rest of the Normads come looking for James? will Victoria find his ashes and realize what has happened? or will they go on oblivious? what other vampire will have it in for Harry? will i add a vampire voldemort? malfoy or even Lestrange into it? will Lily find a man to love? how many of you want Severus in the story? will severus be an evil vampire? or will he be one of the Denali vampires? will he end up with Lily? will Severus be human or not? R&R plz


	11. Chapter 11

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 11 **

**Getting Back To Normal **

* * *

Harry groggily woke up; his head was pounding like he had been knocked out. His head hurt that bad he didn't even feel the soreness of the bites on his back and neck. Once he sat up he noticed that he was alone, and he could smell breakfast from where he sat. It smelt delicious; he could smell the distinctive smell of coffee and pancakes. Which he loved above all else, he blinked when he found himself in pyjamas. Not only where they brand new, they weren't his but were expensive. Even his father hadn't bought him pyjamas this expensive! They were only used for sleeping in after all. James had always been very strict about him dressing before leaving his room; he used to give him rows for such a thing when he was a child. His grandfather had been strict with James apparently; then again his grandfather had been old when they had his father.

He didn't remember his grandparents, but he was in a few pictures with them. He had been one year old when his grandmother died, his grandfather died one year later. If he remembered correctly James had been divorcing his mother, and his grandfather Harold had been furious. His grandfather and James had a furious blazing row and he died before they made up. James though always told him how fond his grandfather had been of him. Harold Potter was a man of honour and didn't believe in divorce. He had always insisted that marriage was for life, he took his vow 'Till Death Do Us Apart' very seriously. His grandfather sounded like a very honourable man, and only wished his father had been more like him.

Sighing softly he got up and put his clothes on, folding the pyjamas and putting them on the end of the bed. Years of practice was hard to break, and he didn't look about to break the tradition any time soon. Even on Christmas day they had to put their clothes on, he didn't have one single picture of himself with nightclothes on even with very young Christmas' before his mum left. He remembered being able to salvage a few pictures of his mum before they were binned. His father had been very immature; half of the pictures James had binned had him in it too.

Fully dressed he followed the lovely smell of coffee, suddenly very desperate for some. He noticed that nearly everyone was gone again; there were only two people there. Edward and Esme, the two he preferred above all else and was quite happy with that.

"Good morning" said Harry smiling as he slid into the chair under the kitchen counter. No doubt where they were supposed to eat their meals. No doubt it had hardly ever been used before…unless they liked or usually took in human strays.

"Good morning" grinned Edward crookedly; he was rewarded with Harry's heartbeat speeding up. He knew by now just how much his crooked grin affected Harry and liked doing it more often.

"Are you hungry dear?" asked Esme smiling beautifully at him.

"Yes ma'am" grinned Harry already eyeing the coffee pot at the side of Esme.

"No ma'am needed sweetie, Esme will do dear" smiled Esme almost cooing at him.

"Alright Esme" said Harry, when his food and coffee was down he said "Ta" before almost inhaling the food. The coffee was the best he had ever had, it was better than star bucks.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Edward after Harry finished his breakfast.

He had heard Harry's thoughts this morning, and wondered what kind of father didn't let their children run around the house even on Christmas morning with their pyjamas on? The more he learned about the man the less he liked him. Shoving Harry aside when he learned he was gay, paying more attention to his other son and excluding him from family activities. He knew those things hurt Harry more than he was willing to admit. He also knew that Harry was beginning to resent James for abandoning his mother.

He silently wondered what had caused James and Lily to part. Then why he went on to ensure she never got to see their son. Lily felt so much guilt over things she couldn't help; she believed also that she wasn't ever going to be able to compete with James. She didn't think she was ever going to have a special bond with her son - one they should have had. She believed he was too old now, that he didn't need her as much as she wished. She knew that Harry would soon meet someone, and she would practically loose him. Or she feared that Harry wouldn't meet or befriend anyone here and end up loosing him to James once again.

"I feel great! My headaches gone away and the bites don't hurt much" said Harry after a few seconds of thinking, which surprisingly was the truth.

"Tell us Harry have you ever had more strength than anyone before? Any instances in your life at all?" asked Esme kindly.

"No, never in fact I've always been pretty…well weak" admitted Harry scratching the back of his head in an almost embarrassed gesture.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Esme kindly, the only one that had been pretty strong before they were vampires was Emmett and he was doubly strong now.

"I guess" said Harry awkwardly.

"Can you tell me what else has changed?" asked Edward softly.

"I saw the fight…all of it I don't know if it was because I wasn't concentrating but I barely saw you leaving and coming back up that day you brought me water" explained Harry.

"So your sight, movement and strength have all increased" mused Edward almost to himself.

"Yeah" nodded Harry he too was wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

"Carlisle wants to take some blood, see if there's any difference in it" said Edward, knowing Harry didn't like needles he felt the need to tell him in advance and let him prepare himself.

Harry grimaced "How will he know? I mean there's nothing to compare it too" Harry couldn't help but point out.

"He's contacted your Doctor back in England the blood is being sent out as we speak" explained Edward.

Harry looked alarmed "That Doctor is a good friend of my fathers…he will tell him"

"Oh no, we assured him its just routine, better safe than sorry sort of thing. Carlisle assured him nothing had happened after that he was happy to send it" said Edward soothingly.

Harry left out a grateful sigh, the last thing he needed was his father, brother and stepmother showing up in Forks. As much as he didn't like to admit it he didn't want them there, didn't want James to interrupt his life again. Faced with James every day seeing that disappointment in his fathers chocolate brown eyes was torture. Plus he didn't want to be humiliated by his father or step mother, his stepmother could have passed as a younger sister or even his girlfriend. It was humiliating when people commented on what a nice sister he had, it made him shudder in revulsion. Then there was his father, stupid goofy and idiotic and too damn immature to be a father by far. He was more mature than his father, although when he was younger he had loved it. James had been more like a brother than a father; they had fun even now that fun was tainted. He couldn't help but think of while he was having fun, his father being immature his mother was struggling as usual to make ends meet. Secretly longing to see her son again, and wondering why he didn't want her in his life.

That was another thing; his father had lied to his mum. When his mother moved to America he had told her he didn't want to see her. He had gone behind his back and told his mum he didn't want her. That thought made him cold inside, he felt so damn guilty that he hadn't thought of her before. He was making it up to her now though; he smiled thinking about the bag, purse and jacket he had gotten her. It was well worth the money he had paid to see her smile, it wouldn't make up for all those mother's days, birthdays and Christmas' he had missed but it was a start.

"You ok?" asked Edward loudly shaking Harry out of his depressing thoughts.

Carlisle had been right; Harry was very much like his mother. They both felt the same guilt, same relief that they were together at last and the same fears. He shook his head fondly; he didn't think he had ever seen anyone struggling for money so much before. He wondered if Harry would accept any money from him, he knew that answer though. Perhaps he could make Lily think she had won it that way they couldn't give it back, argue or be ashamed of the money.

Emmett and Alice were probably the best ones to go to for that, Emmett and his computer skills and Alice for her foresight.

"I'm fine, sorry about that so you said we were supposed to be camping? Just you and me? I guess your dad's already at work so he's not part of the cover…?" Harry trailed off unsure.

"Oh no Carlisle got called back earlier, it was just me you, Esme and Carlisle the others didn't want to fall behind going on yet another camping trip" grinned Edward.

Harry shook his head that had sounded convincing as hell…if he hadn't known it was a lie he would have bought it. Then again they were probably used to lying, and keeping the world oblivious to their secrets.

"I see" said Harry sounding amused and a little bit disgruntled.

"You can go see your mum now if you like" suggested Edward, seeing as Harry was feeling better, they had no reason for him to stay. That was the only downside to James being gone now, Harry had to go back home. He just hoped his mate would stay with him from time to time, until they got to know one another better. He longed for the day when he could touch his mate with his approval and not have him think if James.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry obviously happy with that suggestion; Edward just wished he hadn't sounded so enthusiastic.

Once again for the second time in two days he got into the Volvo and began making his way home. Edward driving of course, it wasn't a very long drive considering they were quite a distance away. Thankfully Edward drove like his mum and they made it in record time. His mums red car was in the driveway already, he saw her peek out of the window a beaming smile broke out on her face. She met him at the door infolding him in a hug; Harry was scared to hug back just in case he hurt her.

"Did you have a good time? Come on both of you!" beamed Lily, her thoughts turned very naughty indeed. Thinking about her son and Edward sleeping together, wondering if they were a couple of just friends…thinking she had been right that day at the shops. It wasn't something a mother should think about her son but it was frequently done, as Esme did it was well. She had longed for someone to come along and sweep Edward of his feet; of course she had imagined like everyone else he would meet a vampire.

"It was great!" Beamed Harry quite happy to lie to his mum, he did not want her drawn into the vampire world. He expected she would send the men in white coats to collect him or send him to a therapist he really didn't want that. He could imagine someone flipping cards over and no matter what shape they were he would see a vampire. 'I know I'm not supposed to say it's a vampire but I think it looks like a vampire' Harry said imaging himself in the office with the therapist.

Edward suddenly found something really amusing; Harry threw him a mocking glare and sat down. Still telling his mother everything that had happened or more like lied about everything that happened. Telling her that they had to come home quicker because Carlisle had work to do…how the others hadn't bothered coming because they didn't want to miss work. He underlined everything that was important and added in essentials other than that he didn't tell her a great deal more. She had been confused as to why Edward was laughing but her thoughts and mind soon turned back to her son.

"I'm glad you had so much fun would you boys like some coffee?" asked Lily softly.

"Yes please" grinned Harry he couldn't get enough coffee and his mum knew that.

"No thank you ma'am" said Edward, his turn to be polite and respectful.

"My name is Lily dear, feel free to use it" smiled Lily her smile was radiant and her green eyes just like her sons glowed with extreme happiness.

Edward nodded his head curtly in understanding.

"So Edward are you going home tonight or are you staying over?" asked Lily. After she had sat down, giving Harry his coffee and drinking her own. She had offered Edward a variety of different Juices and drinks but he politely declined them all. Edward was glad when she desisted he was beginning to fear he would have to drink something to get her to stop asking.

Harry had just sat there smirking at him gleefully watching him squirm uncomfortably. His mind gave away his quiet concern though so Edward couldn't even be too upset with his mate.

"I have to get home tonight" said Edward, he had to feed unfortunately. He had eaten a few packets of blood before his fight with James. Apart from that nothing much he had been too worried about Harry. Now though that James was gone he was going to hunt properly and not put his mate in danger.

"I see" said Lily sounding sad as she felt.

"So mum anything good on TV tonight?" asked Harry directing his mother's questions away from Edward.

"Nothing, Interview with a vampire is on again though if you want to watch that" said Lily.

Harry snickered quietly, why watch a film when he had a vampire of his very own? Nevertheless he nodded his head in acceptance of watching the film again. It was how he and his mom bonded the first night and made a habit of it. Watching films, and during breaks getting coffee and chatting about anything in particular waiting on the film coming back on.

It was times like that though he missed his DVD player and proper TV and lots of channels his mum didn't have. She only had old channels that showed year's old films. Heck, it was that old he didn't even have it on DVD. Not that he had a lot of DVD's to begin with, bout fifty or so if he remembered correctly. He would have to go home and collect it, even if he put it here instead of his room.

He forgot to think about the one man who could read his thoughts once again.

"I shall leave you to it, I shall see you tomorrow at school Harry" grinned Edward wryly.

"You too," said Harry he was unsure if Edward wanted him to follow or not. Then he decided it was the polite thing to show your guest out.

"If you need anything just give me a call, my numbers already installed in your phone" smirked Edward.

"Should have guessed" murmured Harry but he wasn't offended a small peaceful smile lingered on his face.

"I mean it even if you are in pain or experiencing something different weird, anything at all just let me know its not like I have anything better to do" smirked Edward as if it was a secret only he was privy too.

"Uh-huh no problem insomniac" said Harry who was now down in the drive, Edward handed him out his bag which he had forgotten about. He knew Edward and the others probably didnt sleep, considering there was always someone with him no matter the time. Thanking him Edward was about to get into his car when he felt Harry touch his face. The beautiful amber eyes turned back to face him, a questioning intense look on his face. Harry just smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. It was a peck but it was obvious it wasn't a kiss you would give a friend or brother.

Edward and surprisingly Harry heard a gasp; they both saw Bella Swan at her window. She had a betrayed look on her eyes, tears were entering her eyes and she jumped away when she noticed them.

"Huh?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"She probably has a crush on me" shrugged Edward uncomfortably, he knew most girls did they were enthralled by his perfection making them the perfect prey for him if he did drink from humans.

"Am I going to have to fight for you?" asked Harry curiously his head cocked to the side.

"Never" murmured Edward, pressing their foreheads together.

"The whole school will know tomorrow" sighed Harry "Are you going to be alright with that?" he knew how private they all were. He wondered if he had caused trouble for the vampire - trouble he didn't need.

"Don't worry I don't care…as long as you are ok with it" said Edward softly. He longed to press his lips back against Harry's but didn't dare. He had after all promised to go at his mates pace.

"I don't mind" shrugged Harry truthfully. People back home had known, he had lost a lot of male friends though.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow" said Edward reluctantly letting go.

"Yep" declared Harry. Kissing Edward softly once more before drawing away and standing back. He watched Edward reverse out and waved once in goodbye before heading in.

Only once Edward was driving back did he realize Harry had heard Bella gasp too, so they could add super hearing to the evergrowing list of things about Harry that had changed.

* * *

Finally Found The Direction I Want To Take The Story In! Woot Woott...Will Forks Be invaded by the Potters? When the doctor tells him? Which other Potter character would you like to see as a vampire and in the story? How will Severus come into the story? Will he save Lily? or will they meet up when she goes clubbing at Harry's insistings? R&R plz


	12. Chapter 12

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 12 **

**Things Get Even More Complicated**

* * *

Harry was indeed right, the entire school knew by the time he walked in. He had left for school early, deciding he wanted to take a leisurely walk - he needed to think. He hated lying to his mother, but he knew it was the only way. Deep down though he couldn't help but think something would happen that would make Lily aware of the supernatural. He wondered briefly what she would think about him dating a vampire. He hoped she would be happy for him; he shook himself out of his thoughts and sighed with all the shocked looks he was getting. Really, they would think he had just announced he had incurable cancer or something not dating. He entered the lunch hall and sat down furthest away from everyone. Feeling very uncomfortable, there hadn't been this much gossip when he told his friends he was gay back at school in London.

He sneered angrily when he caught sight of Bella Sawn, being comforted by a few boys. He didn't remember their names, Mike, Cedric and somebody else. This was all her fault, he wondered briefly if he should just go home. He drank some of his coffee and tried to stop himself erupting venomous words to the stares he was getting. To top things off Jessica Stanley was making her way over. Harry hoped and prayed she wasn't going to sit - his hopes were dashed she sat down a curious but determined look on his face.

Harry refused to even look at her; both his hands were under the table. He didn't think he would be able to resist strangling her. Oh he knew what she was going to say before it left her mouth and he was ready to tear into her before she even spoke.

"Are you and Cullen really going out?" she asked snootily as if it was her right to know.

.X.X.X

"Hurry, Harry's going to do something stupid!" murmured Alice coming out of her vision.

"Damn" snapped Edward his car going even faster when he saw Alice's vision. The great thing about a vampire was even in a vision they could keep control of the car. Or should he say seeing a seer's vision he could still control his car.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were frowning in concern at what might happen they didn't want to move thank you very much.

Edward practically bolted into the cafeteria leaving the engine still running. The worst thing was he was going fast enough for people to be suspicious. He relaxed though when he saw Harry was still sitting down and the table still intact.

"Calm down" whispered Edward into Harry's ear causing Harry to relax completely.

Jessica couldn't have heard, Edward had whispered it that low no human could have - Harry wasn't human now or at least not completely human. He had some traits of a vampire and Edward was desperate to find out why or how even more so than Carlisle and that was saying something.

"Leave" hissed Harry angrily. How he hated Jessica Stanley, he hated gossips more than anything. What's worse he hated people who thought they had the right to know everything.

"I suggest you do as he says" hissed Rosalie right behind Jessica.

Jessica shivered and stood up wide eyed, flinching away from the look Rosalie was giving her. She practically flew back to her table, trembling but not understanding why.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward once she was away.

"I'm fine…why?" frowned Harry.

"You would have lost your temper and broke the table" said Edward a hint of sarcasm entering his voice.

Harry paled at the implications of that, but didn't Edward say that Alice's visions weren't always certain? He must have been angrier than he thought. He had to be more careful from now on, he wasn't even aware of his own strength. Suddenly Harry felt very afraid; he was even scared to hug his own mother in case he hurt her.

"Don't worry we will teach you" said Edward soothingly, realizing perhaps sarcasm hadn't been the best thing to do. Harry was getting upset and worried now - and so he should be but he didn't like his mate fearful the Vampire in him rebelled against it wanting to smash out at the circumstances.

"Teach what?" asked Emmett sitting down quite comfortably in the chair acting human, twitching and moving about humans after all did not sit still.

"Harry to control his strength" said Edward.

"Oh, yeah I guess you will its fun" smirked Emmett.

Jasper scoffed and said "Yeah given the amount of furniture you ruined"

"When we are first turned, we don't know our own strength Carlisle had to teach us. It takes us about a year to rein it in, plus we want to learn anything we just constantly want to feed" murmured Edward quietly.

"Well at least I've avoided that one" said Harry laughing weakly.

"Don't worry if anyone can figure out what happened - it will be Carlisle he's very resourceful and smart" said Rosalie comfortingly.

"Thanks" said Harry smiling half heartedly at Rosalie obviously not having as much confidence in Carlisle as her.

Just then the bell went signally they had classes, groaning in distress he threw away his empty coffee cup and walked to class with Edward. What's worse he could hear all the gossip and he hated his new super hearing it sucked. Edward just laughed quietly at him and said at least he didn't have to listen to their thoughts as well. Harry had to concede that point … he was rather grateful not to have Edward's gift he shuddered at the thought of hearing them all day.

Needless to say by the time lunch came around, he immediately left the school and sat in a café drinking his coffee. Edward found him a few minutes later smiling almost sadly at him.

"I thought you were alright with it" sighed Edward sitting down looking at Harry a worried expression on his face.

"It's not just that Edward it's everything" moaned Harry hiding his face in his arms looking practically exhausted.

"I know" murmured Edward resigned shaking his head when the waitress drew in on him. Almost pouting she left them both alone, thankfully because Edward knew how close Harry was to snapping.

"Come on lets go" said Edward guiding him out and over to the school. Putting them into his Volvo before driving off back to his house. Harry and him obviously needed to talk. He felt his heart stutter to a stand still at the thought of Harry backing out now - after giving him hope that he would have his mate.

.X.X.

"Esme can you give me and Harry some privacy please?" asked Edward softly as soon as he entered the house.

"Of course" said Esme looking worriedly between both of them before slipping out. Getting into her own car she decided to do some shopping, and give them proper space.

"Harry if you don't want this you don't have to" said Edward firmly, even though he was close to breaking down and begging Harry to give it a chance.

"I don't know why I'm being like this…my angers getting the better of me…I'm feeling everything more strongly than usual" Harry tried to explain expecting Edward to not really understand him.

"Vampires do feel things more than a normal human…" said Edward letting Harry know just how much he understood.

"So my emotions are always going to get the better of me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I think Carlisle should get your test results as quickly as possible" sighed Edward this situation was getting more complicated by the minute.

"Fantastic more needles" grumbled Harry, but he was feeling better that Edward wanted this sorted out as much as him. He didn't understand what was happening to him he was feeling more of a freak than ever.

"Don't say that about yourself…please" whispered Edward looking strained he didn't like that at all. His mate was unique not a freak and it rubbed Edward up the wrong way hearing his horrible thoughts of himself.

"Sorry Edward but its how I feel" sighed Harry looking ready to either burst into tears or punch something.

"We will get this fixed I promise" said Edward, but he wasn't as confident about that promise as he let on. All indications were that Harry had all traits of a vampire but was still able to eat normal food and drink. Never in his immortal existence had he seen someone or something quite like it.

Edward spent the right of the day soothing his mate, explaining things he felt were important. When the family got back he took Harry to his meadow and they continued to talk well into the night before he finally took Harry home.

Asleep in his bed late on Harry couldn't help but feel much better about everything that had happened to him. Edward had explained so much to him and everything made more sense. He understood everything Edward had went through, not completely of course - nobody could but he was beginning to see what happened as the best thing to happen in his life. If it didnt happen he may have not got to know the Cullen family the way he did.

His life wasnt perfect but at least for now he was happy.

* * *

Harry wasnt very manly in this story...help how do i fix it? gah but this had to happen eventually...everything was getting on top of him. The lying, the gossiping, his new life as some sort of mutant vampire, everything is getting on top of him and he's scared this is the only way i could write it. He didnt cry but he moaned about it becuase thats the only way he could process it. hes still human but experiencing emotions as a vampire...just wait till he starts getting posessive :P how would you like that? would you like to see a posessive Harry? what will his blood results be like? what do you think's happening to Harry? will harry go cold and his heart stop over time? will he ever be turned? can he be turned will he be forever like that? or will someone have information that will help him? R&R Plz


	13. Chapter 13

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 13 **

**Unrevealing results **

* * *

It we a week later, everyone was sitting in the Cullen home waiting on Edward coming with Harry. It was the weekend and everyone was anxious for the results. Carlisle himself was on his way back from the hospital to tell them what he had or hadn't found. He hadn't been very forthcoming with his text messages so all they could do was wait. Edward hadn't been happy with Carlisle's avoidance; it didn't bode well for them. Harry and Edward as usual were spending their days together, continuing to get to know one another better. It was nearing dinner time, and Carlisle's finishing time so Edward had been waiting rather impatiently for the call.

"Hey, when's he coming?" asked Edward as soon as Harry and he was though the door. No one was surprised Harry was just right behind him; his speed had improved beyond any shadow of a doubt. He wasn't exactly fast and furious - Edward had always been the fastest runner in the family. However, Harry was pretty fast - faster than any human let's just put it that way.

"He will be here in a minute" said Esme, already cooking for her 'future son' as she had taken to calling him. Things had settled down in the last week. It might have something to do with Edward helping him control his new strength, his mother not asking more questions about his supposed 'Trip camping' or it might be the fact he was actually getting used to being different. He was finally realizing it wasn't the end of the world and all of the things he now had (speed, strength, super hearing and super sight) were pretty cool.

He wasn't saying that he didn't want to find out what was wrong with him. However, it was more in Harry's nature to accept changes as they came. Especially when he realized it was useless fighting against it, nothing could change what he had become. He had adjusted to living with his mother; he was sure as hell he could accept being some sort of Half-vampire.

"Good" said Edward, Harry sat down on the white couch, hardly making a sound. He might be some sort of half vampire but he preferred sitting down. Unlike them he couldn't remain perfectly still for hours on end which they had insisted was a good thing actually.

It wasn't even five minutes before Carlisle came though the door, the look on his face said it all. Edward as usual was the first to 'hear everything' sometimes it sucked to hear everyone's thoughts.

"Well we finally have things worked out…or as worked out as they will ever be" sighed Carlisle, wrapping his arms around Esme looking at his children solemnly.

"And what exactly is that?" asked Harry resigned to anything the doctor might say. As long as he had the Cullen's behind him and Edward of course he didn't think it truly mattered anymore.

"It seems that James only unlocked the potential in you. The venom it seemed woke up a dormant gene within you and let it out" explained Carlisle in a way the sixteen year old could understand.

"I always had the potential to become a sort of half vampire?" asked Harry sceptically he couldn't see how it was even possible.

"It was in your blood even before James' venom activated it" explained Carlisle looking just at loss as Harry was.

"Rightttt" said Harry looking incredulously at Carlisle; he would say the man had made a mistake. However, he knew it wasn't possible Carlisle had probably done the test two or three times to make sure. There were many things he had found out about Carlisle and one of them was that he was a perfectionist.

"So what does that exactly mean Carlisle?" asked Emmett shaking his big head as if nothing had made sense to him. Unlike the rest of them Emmett wasn't afraid to say he didn't understand. He was honest, funny, and an all around outgoing guy with his family anyway. If he wasn't a vampire Harry knew Emmett would probably be a pretty popular guy at school.

"I have no idea…I have never seen anything like it in all my days" admitted Carlisle just as baffled as the rest of them.

"So how do you know that I had the traits to become this then? What exactly was wrong with my blood? And how has no one else ever wondered?" asked Harry sitting forward in his chair his eyes intently on Carlisle's.

"They didn't exactly have anything to compare it too; they will have assumed it was an anomaly in the blood. I however, compared it to my own as well as both your samples" explained Carlisle.

"What about my mum? Or dad? Has it something to do with them?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I cannot see how, they are both very much human…vampires' cannot have children I cannot even begin to comprehend how this happened" said Carlisle soothingly, his perfectly white forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Well that doesn't exactly explain anything" sighed Harry, slumping back down looking pretty much put out.

"What does this mean then Carlisle? Were you able to tell if he will continue to become a vampire?" asked Edward, asking the question that Carlisle hadn't been thinking about.

"All I can do is continue keeping an eye on his blood…see what other changes happen in the course of the next year" suggested Carlisle.

"Fantastic" murmured Harry.

To be truthful Harry wasn't as bothered as he should have been, knowing what was happening would have been nice. However, it didn't change anything so there wasn't any use it being glum about it. He could tell the family was confused, and they obviously didn't like it.

"I will access your mother's blood and see what I can find from that" said Carlisle. "If she has had any taken in the time she has been here."

"She had an accident, her back was bad for a year - it's why she has two jobs to pay for her medical bills. She didn't have insurance and her job refused to pay for it as it didn't happen at work" explained Harry.

"So she may have had to give blood then…Hm I shall look tomorrow" said Carlisle looking forward to putting an end to this mystery once and for all. However he wasn't too hopeful, if he hadn't seen the results for his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. This was the weirdest thing that had happened to him yet, in all his years of being a vampire and Carlisle did not like mysteries.

"How is your mum anyway?" asked Esme handing over a plate of food for Harry to eat. Salmon and potatoes, with a very lovely sauce, one thing he loved about coming here was the food. Esme it seemed was trying to feed him a different meal each time he came in. She had cook books from all different countries and cooked enough to last Harry days. She seemed to love dabbling with the pasta and all sorts of sauces. She liked to make the pasta into all sorts of weird new shapes and sizes. Harry loved it and only wished he could let his mum taste Esme's lovely cooking. However, he knew he couldn't - vampires couldn't stand human food and it was obvious they couldn't invite her over. He hated shutting his mum out of this part of his life. It was his life too now, and that made it hurt worse.

"She's going out with Remus to a club, he and I managed to talk her into going" grinned Harry looking quite proud of himself.

"Isn't that the…" asked Rosalie she didn't even need to finish her sentence.

"Our school teacher yes, Remus and her have been friends they went to the same school in Scotland when they were children" shrugged Harry.

"So you want your mum to get together with a school teacher?" asked Emmett screwing his face up in mock disgust.

"Oh no…Remus is one hundred percent gay" laughed Harry his green eyes twinkling brightly.

"Ohhh" said Emmett obviously he hadn't realized that piece of information.

Edward just smirked as usual he obviously knew that piece of information - not that he relished knowing about his 'teachers' preferences thank you very much.

"Well I'm glad she's getting a night out! She looks terribly overworked! She looked awfully exhausted when I saw her out shopping" said Esme looking concerned for Lily.

"I know" sighed Harry sadly; he was actually seriously considering asking his father for money. He wanted to help his mum pay for her medical bills so she didn't have to work so damn hard. First things first though he needed to find out just exactly how much that was. He could bet that Carlisle could help him with that.

"I'm sure she will have a good time tonight…are you staying over?" asked Esme softly.

"No, I'll probably be going home" said Harry, his mum he had no doubt would be back by eleven o'clock. Unless she found herself a man, but she seemed determined that it wasn't to be. When someone was like that they could miss prince charming themselves.

"Right" said Esme nodding her head in understanding, sitting beside Carlisle again.

"I have my English paper to re- write anyway" sighed Harry morosely he was failing that class - Quirrell had it in for him he was sure.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward frowning, his mind going back over all of Quirrell's classes but not finding anything that indicated that he was being unfair to Harry.

"My 'Z' and 'S' need changed and all the other silly little things I seem to getting wrong. He's determined to get me back for saying those bloody Jane Austin books were boring" explained Harry.

"Nonsense teachers aren't allowed to do that" exclaimed Esme.

"Maybe your right" shrugged Harry not overly bothered; thankfully he had typed it up on his laptop. So all he had to do was fix the mistakes that were underlined and get it back for Monday. It was Sunday tomorrow and it would be his last day before he was back at school. He had Quirrell first thing in the morning too, he wondered if it truly was him being paranoid.

"How are the rest of your classes?" asked Carlisle, the one thing he did insist on his children doing was going to school. There was always something new to learn, even if the new learning was few in between all the useless information they had to learn. The 'children' hated it but if they wanted to stay in one place long enough they had to attend school. As big as a family as they were…they couldn't get away with it so they grudgingly did what they had to do.

"Good, finally getting a grip on History! I'm retaining more information now than I thought possible! Before I wasn't exactly good at history…now I can remember all the dates when I read the books" smirked Harry in amusement.

"Another thing to add to the list" said Edward simply; it seemed Harry's brain was more geared to a vampire mind than a simple normal human one. Then again they should have realized the hardwiring to his brain was different as he could see vampires move at very quick speeds. It just goes to show that they really had been fumbling around blindly trying to find a solution.

Harry didn't leave the Cullen's until ten thirty; Edward decided to stay until his mum returned.

"Why do you want your mum to find someone so desperately?" asked Edward softly. Both he and Harry were on the bed, ever since he had been bitten by James he no longer got too warm or cold. When Edward touched him or anyone for that matter he hardly flinched. They weren't cold to him; they were well…just right to him. Harry had asked Edward how he felt…and got the reply he felt just the same as always hot and delicate to them. Delicate wasn't exactly a big boost to Harry's character even if he wasn't a big muscular man. So Edward avoided using that word again, but really all humans were delicate to Vampires.

"Because I need to know someone's going to be there for her…if I turn into a vampire I'm not going to be able to stay here…or be anywhere near any humans. I couldn't risk that I mean you are all very experienced and you still slip up" explained Harry "Plus I just want her to be happy, that's all she's ever wanted for me."

"I hope you don't, not just for my sake or yours but for your mums too" said Edward honestly "She loves you so much, she even let you go camping with us despite her misgivings. She thought if you didn't make friends you would want to return home. She doesn't want that, she just wants to be a part of your life…she missed out on so much and just wants the chance to be a good mother to you. The mother she missed out on being, I think it would destroy her if you had to leave."

"It would destroy me too…I finally feel like I'm getting to know the other half of me" said Harry trying to explain his thoughts.

"I know, I understand" nodded Edward soothingly.

"Of course you would" said Harry swatting Edward playfully.

"Ye…" whatever Edward was going to say was lost; Harry decided he didn't want to talk. He kissed Edward passionately, knowing his vampire wouldn't have to hold back or risk hurting him.

The second day back at school after the school population found out about Harry and Edward dating. Three idiots had ganged up on him; he had insulted their preferences and made them feel three inches tall. Of course it was only natural they would fight him, for their honour of course. The idiots hadn't known what hit them, two had their heads down the toilets and the other was in the process off getting flushed trainers.

When he finished with them he found Edward waiting on him at the side of the door. An amused smirk lingering on his face, but his face showed anger. He had been angry at what he had heard the other boys say. At least he knew by their thoughts they weren't going to try anything again. All in all Edward had been pretty proud at the fact he was learning to control his strength.

"Stop thinking of them while kissing me" said Edward put out.

Harry just laughed in amusement, before moaning as a tongue invaded his mouth once more. However, he felt Edward freeze in his arms, Harry alarmed frowned at Harry asking him in his mind 'What's wrong?'

"Vampire" hissed Edward so low that Harry had trouble hearing.

Wide eyed Harry sat up, when he heard the door unlocking, that could only mean his mother was back. Not only that, but there was a bloody vampire near the house. Before he could get up, Edward clutched him back shaking his head.

* * *

Ooo what vampires are there? the Volturi :P becuase they think harry is human and knows? a very nasty vampire Lucius Malfoy? that Lily brought home? why is Edward so wary about this vampire? that he pulled Harry BACK instead of trying to save Lily? does he know who it is? did you like the results? anything you want added? becuase all ideas are welcomed id like to try and fit them into the story! so feel free! or just one volturi member to check and see what's going on? will his allegance be easy to change away from the Volturi member Chelsea who can make them loyal to the volturi R&R plz


	14. Chapter 14

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 14**

**A/N - For those that do not like Lily and Severus - the story wont be centered around them anyway so dont worry about it. This is about Harry and Edward mostly, but if you dont like Lily/Severus i am sorry about it. There is nothing i can do this is how the story is going. If you like that pairing them great! glad you like it on with the story goodbye for now. **

**Introducing Severus Snape Member of the Denali Coven **

* * *

'_Edward Cullen you are the last person I expected to smell here' _Said Severus Snape sounding surprised. Which was odd in itself, as Severus didn't show much emotion, and he was one of the few who could block Edward from his mind. He had a gift that was envied by many, Aro from the Volturi had wanted Severus but soon realised he would never have the man's allegiance. He had been a wanderer, never settling down for centuries. The Cullen's had been surprised to hear that someone had joined the sister Coven of theirs. Not only could he block any intrusion on his mind and emotions, he could speak to others in their minds and rifle through their memories and it hurt like a bitch as Edward had come to realize. He had asked Severus what it was like, and he was given a dose of what it felt like. Needless to say he hadn't asked again, the man wasn't someone to be trifled with. He however had Edward's respect as all vegetarian vampires did.

'_You can say that again' _thought Edward, stilling Harry once again when the teen tried to get to his mother worried about her.

'_Calm down boy, if I had wanted to hurt her she wouldn't be here' _said Severus Snape into both Edward and Harry's mind.

Edward was actually worried how Harry would respond to that, silly really but honestly Harry was a sarcastic idiot himself. So he should have realized Harry wouldn't take offence to Severus' words.

'_Yeah well for your information I was attacked by a vampire in my own home so do forgive me for disbelieving you' _his voice was dry and sarcastic even in his own mind. Harry's thoughts were tinged with shock and surprise, at the fact this man was actually talking to him in his own mind.

Severus it seemed was also able to concentrate on Lily too, telling her he didn't want anything else to drink that he needed the toilet. Then proceeded to ask her where it was while he was talking to them! He hadn't tried that yet, two different conversations at the same time.

'_I am not like most Vampires" _Said Severus smoothly; he was in Harry's bedroom now. Severus' head was cocked to the side curious; Lily hadn't stopped talking about her son all night or actually thinking about him. He had half expected a younger boy not a fully grown teenager; he hadn't raided her minds knowing very well it would hurt but not willing to hurt her.

'_You smell different, I wonder why' _sniffed Severus not liking mysteries but unable to resist them.

'_You can smell a difference?'_ asked Edward looking surprised, worried and shocked all in one go. He couldn't smell a difference; then again Harry had always smelt the same since he came to Forks. He avoided thinking about anything to do with the vampire attacking Harry, or the fact his blood was different. For some reason he didn't want Severus to know, he didn't want anyone to know - he couldn't risk it getting back to the Volturi.

'_Indeed, he doesn't smell human, nor does he smell like a vampire…his heartbeat is different as well…that is extremely puzzling…what is he?' _Asked Severus curiously, his mind going over what it is that Harry could be. Something was niggling at the back of Severus' head but for the life of him he couldn't think of where he had smelt something quite similar before.

'_We don't know' _Edward replied tersely he hated the fact he couldn't work out what Harry was.

'_Puzzling indeed…tell Carlisle I shall come and see him tomorrow' _replied Severus nodding his head at them both before going to the bathroom and flushing the toilet and going back down to Lily. The entire conversation had only taken two minutes, Harry it seemed was in a state of shock.

"Edward what on earth just happened?" asked Harry shaking his head.

"That was Severus Snape, he is a vegetarian vampire so you don't have to worry," said Edward hearing Harry's worried thoughts.

"I know Edward, he had amber eyes…but that means he must be from the Denali Coven right? You said there were only two families that lived that kind of lifestyle." said Harry half question half statement.

"He is yes, he doesn't mean your mum any harm so don't worry" soothed Edward.

"What kind of gift does he have?" asked Harry very quietly.

"He has the ability to shield his mind from intrusion, shield his emotions from tampering" said Edward which meant he was safe from Aro's magic and Jaspers as well as Chelsea's which was why the Volturi hadn't bothered him. "He can speak to someone in their mind, also plant thoughts if it suited him…he can read anyone's memories don't worry you would know if it was happening it hurts like hell. And can hear people's thoughts he can also turn off those abilities if he wanted too. Which means unlike me he can stop reading other peoples minds, he cannot influence anyone's emotions but can do it though the mind if he wanted too."

"Wow that's some bloody ability" gawped Harry in amazement.

"Yes, we all thought so too" smirked Edward remembering his reactions to finding out about how many gifts Severus Snape had rolled into one.

"Why is he interested in my mum thought?" asked Harry still worried about her, not that he would drain her dry but her being hurt emotionally.

"You know I cannot read his mind…but Severus Snape is an honourable man in all my time I've known him he's never had a lover. For all I know he may have found his mate, or he might just want a lover. Although if she's not his mate he's taking a great big risk the Volturi no matter how much they want him will kill anyone breaking the rules" said Edward, which was like the pot calling the kettle black.

"You are too" snorted Harry rolling his eyes.

"True" smirked Edward, he kept underestimating his mate it had to stop. Edward had a feeling if he could hear Severus' thought they would be similar to his mates, they struck him as both being sarcastic - although he could bet Severus' were sharper and more hurtful than Harry's could be. Harry's were more funny sarcasm rather than sneering sarcastic sarcasm than Severus'.

"Does that mean I might be able to tell my mum?" whispered Harry, his breath ghosting over Edward's neck causing a shiver of arousal to shoot though the immortal vampire. There was nothing arousing about his question though, so Edward shot down his reaction and replied as best he could.

"If Severus is serious and its not just some one night stand then you may tell her after and only after he has said something" conceded Edward.

"What would you do if I did tell her?" asked Harry looking defiant and cross.

"What do you think I would do Harry? I am your mate not father I would stand by your decision no matter the consequences. I might be slightly disappointed but I'm sure I'd get over it" mused Edward softly.

The defiance and anger faded from the teen, a sorrowful sigh left his lips. Edward knew how much it was hurting his mate not to be able to tell his mother. However, Edward thought it was for the best that she remains ignorant, not only scared for his family if anyone found out - but because Lily might react fearfully towards what her son had become.

Wrapping his arms around Edward, his head cushioned in his mates perfectly sculptured chest, he fell asleep feeling Edward carding his hands though his long dark hair. He loved nighttimes, being cuddled like this, having Edward near to him and carding his hand though his hair. It helped him get to sleep unlike anything else in the world; unfortunately he didn't stay the night. Only time he stayed was when Lily was aware that he was there and didn't come into Harry's room to give them privacy. When Edward wasn't supposed to be there he had to leave, especially when Lily made her way up the stairs to check on her much beloved son. She usually stood there for a good fifteen minutes sadly aware at how much she had missed out on. Checking on her son at night throughout his childhood, cuddling him in when his covers well away. It was things like that - that got Lily so upset and heartbrokenly angry at James for what he had done.

Tonight Edward went straight home to his home and told the others.

"Severus Snape was at Harry's" said Edward before he even got through the door.

"What was he doing there? Is everyone here?" asked Esme surprised, she hadn't heard from anyone in the Denali Coven and hadn't been aware they were coming.

"No just Severus" explained Edward.

"Oh, well what was he doing at Harry's?" asked Carlisle confused.

"He was with Lily, he must have been in the same club as Remus and Lily went to…he could smell Harry wasn't human…knew he wasn't human but not fully a vampire!" said Edward in a rush. To any human they couldn't have been able to decipher what Edward had just said - for he had spoken to quickly. However, thankfully they were vampires and understood what Edward had said very well.

With Severus able to shield his mind, Alice wouldn't have seen him coming as his decisions were behind his walls. He was like a blank canvas to Alice and she rather liked it, and got on well with the sever vampire. Jasper's ability didn't work, however, Jasper too got on well with Severus Snape because he had a past similar to Jasper. Rosalie tolerated the man, and Emmett though the man was too serious but respected the sever vampire none the less. Severus had a soft spot for women, and got on very well with Esme for reasons unknown to any of them. Severus and Carlisle got on the most, both loved learning new things, both very intelligent and the fact Carlisle was extremely compassionate drew Severus in. not surprisingly really, a lot of vampires respected and cared about Carlisle. Even if most of them weren't exactly as civilised as Carlisle was, and Carlisle in turn liked them he didn't hold the fact they drank human blood against them. He expected better of his family though, and hated the thought of them drinking human blood. He had disappointed Carlisle for ten years when he went on his human blood binge, ten years later he snapped out of it when he realized what he was doing. The thought of his mate being disgusted or horrified at the lives he was taking no matter what they had done had halted him in his tracks. He had always assumed his mate would be a vegetarian drinker like him if he was a vampire. He hadn't thought too much on the fact his mate may be a human. Go figure that fate would turn around and do that to him, not that he cared - he couldn't have picked anyone better. His mate to him was perfect; then again they were supposed to be weren't they?

"Then why haven't we noticed?" asked Carlisle alarmed.

"I have no idea" sighed Edward feeling defeated.

"Perhaps Severus and I might get to the bottom of this" said Carlisle almost to himself.

"He's coming over tomorrow morning" said Edward remembering to tell his sire about what Severus had said.

"Then we shall tell him everything we know he's older than I am he might have some vague idea" said Carlisle not believing his own words. If there was a chance Severus might be able to shed even a little light on this mystery then it would be worth telling the man.

"Maybe" said Edward, reading his sires thoughts glumly; he doubted that Severus would know either. After all Severus had been just as stumped as him, he wondered silently though how Severus knew that Harry wasn't normal. Harry's heartbeat wasn't normal anymore but it wasn't that different from normal peoples just a little faster as if he was panicked constantly. To him Harry didn't smell different from humans, needless to say he was stumped that Severus even knew. He knew Harry hadn't thought about what he was or what had happened. Despite telling Severus he was jumped by a vampire in his own home.

* * *

I'm pure cheesing away here! as usual i still manage to get my favourite character into my stories :) even if its a muggle Harry Potter mawhaa! it seems Harry is always destined to put up with him one way or another. Tell me will severus get on with harry? will harry even like him? or will they loath each other? will harry get to like each other by their hatered of James Potter? as harry truly is begining to hate his father! will we see a jealous James in the next chapter that lily has someone? someone as good looking and gorgous as Snape as well...will Severus Snape be able to shed some light on harry potter? and what could be causing his myserious blood and changes? if harry is like that and its because of his mother will lily be just like harry or will she change into a full vampire? R&R plz


	15. Chapter 15

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 15**

**Severus Snape Has The Very Surprisng Answer To Harry's Problem **

* * *

Carlisle had been called in the middle of the night from the hospital. Apparently there had been some kind of attack and someone was hurt and they all knew Carlisle would arrive promptly - it also helped he lived closest to the hospital. So Carlisle left in the middle of the night, trying to make himself as bedraggled as possible - being a vampire had its draw backs. He couldn't look bedraggled if it bit him on his perfectly stone like nose. As usual the nurses all sighed wistfully and tried to be 'overfriendly' with the poor doctor. Carlisle hated that, he was married for goodness sakes it was the principle of things. Half of the other nurses' were engaged or married themselves which just made the situation all the more daunting.

He also decided to kill two birds in one stone; he treated the poor woman as much as he could. Which took nearly three hours, she had been savagely attacked, and it was a surprise she had survived really. The knife wounds were very deep, but Carlisle was good at what he did. It helped he always had a steady hand, and no longer thirsted for blood. Once she was sleeping peacefully stitched up and pain free he took Lily's blood from the basement where they kept it all recorded and began inspecting it.

To Carlisle's relief and dismay Lily's blood was normal; whatever had happened to Harry wasn't anything to do with Lily. They were back to square one with ideas relating to what could be wrong with Harry. Obviously it had nothing to do with his parents; Carlisle didn't know just how wrong he was.

The children were at school before Carlisle returned just as he expected.

X.X.X

"Severus it's nice to see you again" smiled Carlisle warmly when Severus knocked at the door.

"You as well Carlisle" said Severus curtly.

"Come in, lets have a talk in my office" said Carlisle leading the way which took less than two seconds. The beauty of this house or any other they made - it was always very secluded and they didn't have to fear in this house. They could move around as they pleased as quickly as they pleased. If anyone was around they would smell them before they got anywhere near their sanctuary.

"What is Lily's son?" asked Severus getting straight to the point, not even waiting until they were both sitting down.

"We do not know" sighed Carlisle honestly.

Severus frowned obviously not liking that answer.

"We knew he was Edward's mate, it just so happens his singer appeared at the same time. According to Edward he nearly lost control, he imagined all their deaths apart from one - Harry" explained Carlisle.

"Understandable" nodded Severus, he had met two singers in his long life and unfortunately none of them had survived. It seemed he had to give Edward even more credit and respect for that act alone.

"He got back from visiting the Coven, I was surprised to say the least when I was told to get everything ready that they were bringing Edward's mate home" smirked Carlisle wryly. "I cannot explain it, it still baffles me to this very day - he was attacked by a vampire for the fact alone that James could smell us on him"

Severus' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in shock, suicidal vampire indeed. Even he wouldn't be as stupid to attack a vampire's mate, no matter how many years experience he had under his belt. Then again he knew just how ruthless the Cullen Coven could be. When it came to defending their 'family' as they liked to think of one another they were unmatched. You could put twelve newborn vampires in front of them and Severus knew they would survive no problem. Each and every one of them had talents of their own, Emmett was stronger than most vampires, and Rosalie was like a mummy bear when her cubs were in danger completely lethal. Alice had the second biggest advantage of them all, and Jasper was more than lethal there wasn't a name for it. He had the ability to turn vampires against each other with their emotions. Carlisle hated harming anyone even a vampire but would do it to protect his coven even if it meant his death. Esme though was a lover not a fighter, but Severus could put his money on it that Esme would and could defend them to her last breath. Edward was even better he could predict their every move, and was also able to see what Alice saw to he had a double advantage.

"How is that possible? Did you get to him in time?" asked Severus smoothly leaning back getting comfortable needlessly. Like every vampire he could sit in the same position for eternity and not get uncomfortable or cramped.

"From what we can gather, he managed to walk to school hours after James attacked him…how he managed it I will never know, the venom wasn't doing its job right" sighed Carlisle shaking his head looking baffled.

"Doing its job right?" frowned Severus in his own way asking for more information.

"Indeed, James had infected him there wasn't a lot of it but enough that it should have started the turning process. He was indeed in a lot of pain, while the venom was in him the morphine I gave him to help didn't work. According to Edward it was as if they had injected water into him instead of anything to give him relief from the pain" said Carlisle.

"But you obviously got it out in the end?" asked Severus asking for clarification on this point.

"Indeed I did," winced Carlisle remembering the screaming, human bodies weren't made for that kind of suffering. He could remember his own reactions to Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett as well. It didn't stop hurting as he watched for three days as they went through horrific tortures. He had tried all kinds of things over the years to stop the pain nothing had worked. He knew it was unkind of him but he had been grateful when they had stopped screaming when they had used their vocal cord until they were raw.

"Then these changes began happening?" asked Severus.

"That's the point Severus; the gene was lying dormant in Harry before James' venom brought it to the surface. I got Harry's old blood tests sent here, it was always there lurking under the surface. James' venom either activated it or brought it along quicker than it would have happened" replied Carlisle sounding very exasperated.

"Very strange indeed" said Severus, Severus loved and hated good mysteries. Simply because he couldn't resist them, and couldn't stop until he had gotten it figured out.

"I'm baffled I was rather hoping you might shed some light in this absurd situation we have here" said Carlisle.

"Perhaps together we might come to a conclusion" said Severus his hands clutched together both middle fingers worrying his bottle lip. Severus was doing it without even thinking, they got that used to acting human they forgot to stop.

"Maybe" said Carlisle not as confident as Severus was apparently "I have also checked his mother's blood, whatever it is he didn't get it from his parents"

Severus just frowned some more, deep in thought.

The two men read through all books Carlisle had in his study for the rest of the day. Which was quite a lot Carlisle loved to read and had accumulated millions over the years. They were no closer to an answer by the time the others had gotten back from school. Books lay sprawled over the office, open at different pages tombs lay on the floor. Usually Carlisle wouldn't allow his books to be discarded and used in such a way, but damn it he wanted answers. With some help Carlisle just wanted to come to some sort of conclusion or even a small glimpse of an answer.

Severus and Carlisle didn't stop until something or someone got Severus' attention. He bolted from the room; Carlisle frowned and followed the man confused.

X.X.X.X

"Who did you just say your father was?" asked Severus staring intently at Harry as if he hadn't believed his ears.

Harry blinked and frowned in confusion he didn't like talking about his father. Especially with someone he didn't even know, or someone dating his mother. If he even was dating his mother come to that, however, the vampire was getting more and more impatient with Harry's lack of answer. Plus it hadn't been him that thought about his father - it must have been one of the others.

"James Potter" muttered Harry finally his face screwed up in hate. He had just been telling Edward that his father was coming, Edward must have thought Harry's fathers name; because as much as Harry hated his father he didn't go calling him by his given and last name.

For the first time in centuries Severus Snape swore and the Cullen's bore witness to it. Severus Snape as long as they had known him did not swear, he didn't get angry and didn't get emotional enough to actually curse.

"Fucking hell" was all the stunned vampire could say practically gawping at Harry. He finally put a name and face to the smell that was familiar, the half human half vampire child from so long ago.

"What is it?" asked Edward alarmed.

"I would like to know as well" frowned Carlisle it must be something big.

"Tell me did you know both your grandparents?" asked Severus staring intently at Harry as if daring the boy to lie.

"Yes, I've got pictures of them…they died when I was young" said Harry honestly.

"What were their names?" asked Severus his voice was as hard as steel.

"Tamara and Simon Potter" said Harry watching Severus wearily.

"Well I'll be damned" swore Severus.

"What is it?" asked Edward again definitely more agitated than last time.

"I knew a Simon Potter, not the grandfather but no doubt his great grandfather. He was a vampire who fell in love with a human; they had a child, a boy he named after himself. He was a half human; half vampire if I remember correctly the Volturi killed Simon when they found out about his infractions. Simon Potter knew a vampire who could remove memories, he asked this vampire to remove the memories of the pregnancy. He gave his son away, that much I know. The Volturi never found out about his existence or would have hunted him down. He wasn't venomous, so Simon knew his son would be alright. He gave the boy to an orphanage, along with his birth certificate and of course a very large sum of money he would inherit when he turned eighteen. The only condition he cited was that his son uses the name Potter as he wanted some legacy left behind. I'm guessing Simon Jr went on to have a son - Harry's grandfather who in turn had James Potter I think if you look at James Potter's blood you will find the same abnormality as Harry has unless it passed a generation" said Severus smirking in pure satisfaction.

"My great, great grandfather was a vampire?" whispered Harry his voice held incredulously, surprise and just complete and utter shock.

"How is that possible? A human giving birth to a child?" asked Carlisle his voice full of wonder as he started understanding the implications of it.

"She never survived, the child tore itself from her body, he tried but failed to get enough venom into her body before her heart stopped beating" explained Severus grimly, which was why Simon's only though had been to protect his son and join his lover in death.

"How do you know all this?" asked Carlisle in awe.

"I introduced him to the vampire that removed the memories, I was also one of his 'friends'" said Severus simply. He hesitated on the word friend, because Severus didn't make friends he made acquaintances as he liked to think of it.

He had been a wanderer he never settled, never truly made friends however he had been fortunate enough to know about another kind of life vampires could create.

"So what I'm getting a gene from my great great grandfather that's turning me into a vampire?" gawped Harry, really he had skipped the hair and eyes of the family did he really have to inherit the bloody vampire side of things? And what did that mean for his brother? Was he going to start turning into a vampire when he reached a certain age? He hoped not.

"Indeed" smirked Severus quite proud of himself to have figured out the mystery.

"What does that mean for my brother and father?" asked Harry, shuddering at the thought of James living forever and annoying him for all eternity. It explained the big inheritance he got, when he knew fine well no Potter had ever worked, at least his grandfather and father didn't work. Well not often anyway, they had never held down a job in their life. Just worked whenever they felt like it which wasn't often - after all they had the money why work.

"I have no idea" said Severus watching the teenager sit down obviously overwhelmed with the information he had just received. None of the Cullen vampires seemed ready to move any time soon either. They had just received news that they had never dreamed off before.

Edward seemed to snap out of his shock first, he grabbed his mate, hoisting him onto his back and he ran. He ran for what seemed like hours before he stopped and let the teenager down. Harry just slumped onto the floor seemingly not having the energy to stay up right.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward soothingly.

"No I'm not" sighed Harry feeling sick.

"Do not worry about things you cannot change…the chances of them both having it are slim to none" said Edward sitting down behind his mate. Carding his hands though Harry's and bringing them both around to hug Harry in a double embrace.

"The chances of me having it were slim to none as well Edward" whispered Harry.

"True but we both know it was James' venom that's brought this on. The chances of your brother and father being bitten or even left alive for the venom to do its job are even less likely" said Edward softly, placing a kiss on his mates neck. The need to actually claim his mate was getting worse, Edward was going to have to talk to Harry soon and see how he would feel about their relationship going even further. Or he was going to loose control completely and claim his mate forcefully not something he wanted to happen.

"They are coming here, it's something I wanted to avoid, you don't understand Edward I really hate my dad for what he did to my mum. For lying to me and keeping me away from her all those years…I just thought she didn't care for me very much" confessed Harry.

"I see, well you wont have to put up with him…even if you have to come to ours to avoid him" said Edward, he knew how Harry felt, but also knew Harry had to get things of his chest. Edward knew it would annoy Harry to no end if he just replied 'I know' because he could read his thoughts. Edward wanted Harry to come to his, wanted Harry's scent marked in his home again. It had all but faded from when he last stayed over, his chest rumbled in satisfaction at the thought of Harry being with him all day and night for the duration of James' Potters stay.

"Thanks Edward" whispered Harry, leaning against the hard body behind him feeling safer and content in his mates arms. Knowing Edward would always look after him and help him when he needed it. Even if it was just help him avoid his father, he shuddered in disgust at the thought of everyone telling him what a nice sister he had like before or his girlfriend.

Edward hearing those thoughts tightened his hold on Harry, not liking anyone presumptions. More indignant that they thought Harry would go out with someone else than the fact the others assumed things. Edward couldn't help but think where best to put the love bites where they could be seen, let everyone know he was claimed - even if the idiots at school didn't realize the full extent of it. However, other vampires would and would know never to cross him. He had felt the need to do it since James had attacked Harry, he did it but they were fading away. Now it was going a little further than just bite marks, and he just hoped Harry was ready for it. His vampire was getting impatient and so was he! He had been waiting a hundred years for his mate and he would be damned if he didn't claim him.

* * *

Dun dunn dunnn! what did you think of that? shocked? surprised? or let down? James Potter's Grandfather was the cause of it all...a half vampire child been born into the Potter family. Will Harry have a gift? Perhaps the gift of pregnancy? a sack that fits in the side of his stomach? and he can only drink blood for the duration of his pregnancy once it progresses? will it be a gift he can pass on to others? or will I have it something else? what would you like to see Harry able to do? Elemental? control the four elements? Earth Air Fire Water? or will he be a symphoner? able to steal and keep others gifts as his own? not steal but copy? copy them as his own without needing to touch them? Will harry want the relationship to go further? Is he even ready for it? will Lily be told by Severus soon before James comes or after? will it cause Lily to be even more furious (irrasionally) with james for what her sons going through? wither he seems alright with it or not! will lily end up a vampire? tell me what you think! R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 16 **

* * *

Harry's teachers at Forks High School were very happy with his work now of days. Especially History with Mr. Dumbledore, he was no longer in danger of failing the class. It seemed having a Vampire hardwired brain was a good thing especially for his school work. His teacher Quirrell couldn't find fault with his work anymore, although he tried to catch Harry out when he looked occupied. Good for Harry he could think on something not truly concentrating but know what Quirrell was saying. His thoughts centred on his father coming mostly, James had talked his mother into letting them stay at her house. Which sucked big time, as there was only two bedrooms and two small bathrooms in the house. He had been trying to work up the courage to tell her he was going to the Cullen's for the duration of his father's stay.

"How was your class?" asked Edward sitting next to Harry, they were in the lunch hall. Emmett was currently absent from school so Harry had that class by himself. Everyone around them was as usual looking at them some discreet some practically gaping at them. It was as if they hadn't had two gay guys in the town before. Which wasn't true, after all one of their teachers Remus Lupin was one. Not that the students knew about it, from what Harry could rather Remus was a very private person and didn't usually go clubbing near home. He also didn't take men home randomly; he wanted a proper partner not just a one night stand.

"It was fine" smiled Harry kindly.

"Good," grinned Edward crookedly. He still hadn't gotten the courage up to talk to Harry about his urges yet. They truly were prefect for each other; both sometimes didn't have the courage for the simplest of thing.

Harry leaned into Edward, seemingly not giving a damn what people thought of him. He hadn't had a boyfriend before so he wasn't about to hide himself away from one he had now. Not when he had wanted this for the longest time, although it was different circumstances not how he imagined it. Harry thought it was better now, he didn't mind what he was anymore. He was finally getting his emotions and strength under control. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were really helping him. Riling him up and then telling him to do something, wasn't the nicest thing in the world but it helped him in the long run. Even Severus helped a few times, which seemed to surprise the three vampires. Harry wasn't sure why, Severus seemed nice enough and he, Harry knew adored his mother. He just couldn't wait until Severus told her; he truly wanted to let her know what really happened. It would be easier to admit that he wanted to leave for the Cullen's if she did know.

"You think too much" whispered Edward sounding amused.

"Mmm true" said Harry from where he was laying back his head nestled in the crook of Edward's neck. He was put out that he felt 'delicate and warm' to Edward yet Edward didn't bother him. It was as if Edward was the perfect temperature for him.

"But I like you that way" grinned Edward, nipping discretely on Harry's earlobe.

"Edward don't do that here!" said Harry his voice barely above a whisper his face going bright red the only way a virgins could. Well breathing virgins at that as Edward was of course a vampire and still one too.

"Very well" said Edward hiding his disappointment, he truly wanted to take a hold of his mate and claim him. The urge was getting stronger as the days went by; he was too embarrassed to ask Emmett or Jasper if that's how they felt. He had avoided listening to Emmett for the first couple of years when he had been turned. Or anyone when they began thinking things in a sexual manner they were like his brothers and sisters he didn't want to listen to that thank you very much. Although he never admitted he was slightly jealous of them for having someone special in their lives. In the end though it had been worth the wait, well worth it. He knew never to take Harry for granted, like his family did with their significant other. The only time they thought otherwise was when their lives were in danger.

"Maybe later though" grinned Harry cheekily his voice taking a seductive tone a purr breaking though his chest. Harry seemed as shocked as Edward was upon hearing it. Humans did not purr that way only Vampires did, they knew he was a half vampire of course; it was a lot to take in so they shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Nice purr" hissed Edward, trying and almost failing to his emotions in check. It took every ounce of his self control to stop himself taking Harry right here in front of everyone. Thankfully his self control had been going in leaps and bounds having his singer at the same school.

Harry just laughed quietly, obviously finding it amusing.

By the time he went to his next two classes he had made his mind up to tell his mother tonight. He wasn't staying under the same roof as his father; he really didn't want to test his self control. Edward as he had been taken to doing was taking him home then off to hunt. Instead of just one Cullen car in the parking lot there were usually three or two. A monster truck, a silver Volvo and a bright red convertible that belonged to Rosalie.

"You best go alone" said Edward looking towards the house an unreable look on his face.

"Why is that?" asked Harry cautiously.

"It looks like you got your wish" murmured Edward; facing Harry his amber eyes seemed even brighter than normal.

"Severus told her?" gasped Harry in shock; suddenly worried after all the times he had wanted to tell her. He had never had to actually do it, he didn't know if he actually would have. Now the choice was out of his hands and the unknown was actually scaring him.

"He did" said Edward pensively.

"I'll call you later" said Harry his heart pounding extra faster, he grabbed his back kissed Edward and got out of the car. The walk towards the door seemed to take forever, eventually he was in the house he paid no attention to Edward's Volvo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" shrieked Lily looking either angry or scared.

"What?" asked Harry playing innocent.

"That the Cullen's were vampires! That Severus was" she seemed to choke on the name, he knew there and then his mother probably loved Severus. She no doubt felt extremely betrayed, and Harry was worried that he would never gain her trust again.

"I couldn't…mum sit down and I'll explain everything" sighed Harry suddenly very tired.

She sat down waiting impatiently for Harry to begin his tale.

"A few days after I joined Fork High School, a vampire came into my room. He attacked me but for some reason he left, which Carlisle said was very odd. I didn't know what they were then, it was only afterwards. The vampire James attacked me again, this time he bit me twice on the back" explained Harry showing her the bite marks which hadn't disappeared.

"Oh my god!" whispered Lily, touching them looking at her son fearfully. Harry just hoped it was fear for what had happened to him not directed at him.

"I used your painkillers, but they didn't make any difference. When I got to school, the Cullen's knew what happened, Edward can read people's mind. They took me to Carlisle and he had to remove the venom or I would have become a vampire" sighed Harry wincing at the memory of it, it had been pure torture.

"They had to suck the venom out of me, Carlisle said my blood doesn't taste. It's a good thing too or James wouldn't have been able to stop his attack against me when Officer Swan came to the door, and no he doesn't know about vampires before you ask" said Harry before she could interrupt him with her indignant question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lily tears running down her face.

"I wanted too, but they advised me against it, you were safer if you didn't know mum. There are vampires in the world that oversee all the vampires, they are called the Volturi they kill humans that know about them. Something happened though mum, when Carlisle got all the venom out" whispered Harry sadly.

"What is it?" asked Lily hesitantly.

"I started off being extra strong…I had really good hearing…very good eyesight and have the ability to remember everything now" sighed Harry, as he continued talking he felt a weight he had been burdened under become loosened. "I am a half vampire half human"

"How is that even possible? Neither me or your father are half of anything!" explained Lily in pure shock.

"My great, great grandfather was a vampire; he fell in love with a human. A child resulted in that union, Simon Potter was killed, after the woman died giving birth the child breaking its way out of her. The child was named Simon Jr my great grandfather, he in turn ended up having a family of his own. Until it got to my dad…then I…according to Carlisle I might have became one anyway. The gene was just lying there waiting to take hold, they think James' venom just pushed it along" admitted Harry softly.

Lily looked very pale, its obvious Severus hadn't revealed anything other than himself and the Cullen's were vampires.

"The Cullen's and Severus as well as the Denali Coven which Severus is a part off are the only vampires who live on animal blood. They are the only decent vampires out there who wanted to change. They don't touch people, they truly are good" said Harry softly, wanting his mother to be happy and she obviously liked Severus a lot to be that devastated.

"I don't know son" whispered Lily looking deeply conflicted.

"He's gorgeous, he treats you decently, he has eyes only for you don't let that go not for anything" whispered Harry kindly.

Lily's restraint seemed to be breaking.

"I'm going out with one and I'm perfectly safe" coaxed Harry.

"Oh Harry…what have we got ourselves into?" whispered Lily sadly.

"Hey it's not all bad! And I'm staying at the Cullen's while dad's here" said Harry suddenly best get all shocks over with.

"I don't know if I can even have him here" said Lily grimly.

"Why?" Harry asked befuddled.

"This is his fault my son is like this!" snapped Lily.

"Hey it's not all bad! I'm still me! I don't need blood or anything!" said Harry quickly his eyes wide, fear coursing through him, he hoped and prayed his mother wasn't scared of him now.

Lily quickly gathered her son in a reassuring hug "I know I have to blame someone!" sighed Lily, running her hand though his long hair.

"Don't blame him, it's not his fault it's no ones fault I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for great, great grandfather" said Harry his voice muffled from where his mother had a surprisingly tight grip on him. He knew he could get out of her hold if he wanted to. However, he was quite happy to remain cuddled into his mother. He had missed out on this as a child, and liked to make up for lost time.

"I don't know what to think about all this" she admitted sadly.

"Give him a chance mum, I think he really does like you I think you might be his soul mate" confessed Harry.

"He called me his mate when he was trying to explain, but I just asked him to leave before he could say anything else" sighed Lily heavily.

"So you are he's your perfect match, just like Edward's mine" murmured Harry grinning widely, he had been right after all and he didn't even need Edward's gift.

"Maybe I should talk to him" said Lily looking worried.

"I'm gonna call Edward, spend the night with him; you work things out with Severus" instructed Harry, patting his mother on the back very softly, aware of his own strength.

"I think that's for the best, before James gets here" said Lily her voice going colder for the last part of the sentence. He wondered silently if James would survive being stuck in the house with an enraged Lily for a week. Harry had asked James to bring his guitar but he wondered silently if James would bring it. No doubt James had expected Harry to come home before this, or perhaps this was the excuse James had waited for to come and try and convince him to come back.

"Yes you are right, I'm gonna call him ok? You get Severus here" said Harry giving Lily a pointed look.

Rolling her eyes, feeling better about the situation or as good as she was going to get at the moment. She had after all just been told her son was a half vampire half human. If she hadn't gotten with James bloody Potter that wouldn't have happened. Of course she didn't even think about Harry not being in her life. Simply liked to think if she had slept and married someone else Harry still would have been born and not some hybrid vampire. She needed to talk to someone, get into more detail, and see what she can do for her son. Perhaps Harry had it right; maybe she should fix things with Severus and see where it went. That way she wouldn't go through life 'if' and 'butting' all the time. Plus she was going to need help her son was a vampire now and who would know better than one? She and Harry both called their significant others.

Both vampires were there within five minutes Severus in his Black Convertible and Edward in his usual silver Volvo.

Severus caught Harry's arm as he walked over to Edward, "Thank you" he said softly. It was the first time Severus had spoken to him so softly before, he was usually curt and smooth.

"You're welcome all I ask is that you make her happy" said Harry grinning weakly.

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to do so" said Severus curtly.

Harry grinned that was more like the man he knew, nodding his head he bound off in Edward's direction. Once he slid into the car he quickly reversed it and sped off in search of the Cullen home once more.

* * *

There we go i've decided against the baby idea i came up with in the last chapter so i'm thinking of a few powers harry could have and here are your choices. FREEZE TIME, MOVE THINGS WITH HIS MIND, ELEMENTAL, or perhaps two of the above! so sue me i like Harry being unique lol and since he doesnt have magic in this having two gifts just make up for him being normal :) will Edward find out James never loved his son? or will James truly love his son and actually jealous of the thought of sharing him? will he truly be alright with his son being gay? or secretly disgusted with it? Will Sirius Potter actually be James' son? or has wifey had an affair? so sue me i want to add some drama into the story! will james be deadly jealous of the fact Lily has a nice looking younger guy? R&R please! as you can tell james will be here in the next chapter and so will his gifts start menifesting itself! so choose wisely and this will be your only chance so REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 17 **

**Edward Talks To His Father And Enter The Potter Family **

* * *

Edward drove home worried about Lily and Harry, what surprised him most was his worry for Severus. He had seen the pained look on Severus' face when Lily asked him to leave. Severus was too proud a man to even think about begging, he also respected other peoples wishes. Which was what exactly he had done there, left when Lily had asked. Edward felt genuinely sorry for Severus, he couldn't imagine if that had been him and Harry. He knew it would kill Harry to loose his mother support after only just reuniting with her once more. He was worried that Harry didn't know him well enough to actually pick him above his mother. Not that Edward would want that to happen, well he did, his vampire did as well. Harry was his mate, and Edward's vampire didn't like to share. The human in Edward wanted Harry to be happy and with him. He forced himself to continue going home and not eavesdrop on the mother and son conversation.

He parked the Volvo and walked into the house, he noticed it was empty of everyone other than Carlisle. Carlisle asked him quite calmly to come up the stairs; Alice had seen his need to talk to Carlisle alone and had gotten everyone to go shopping. He smiled slightly, Alice was a great little sister even though she may be older than him in vampire years he always thought of her as his little sister. Jasper was his older brother and Emmett even if he had somehow been turned first, which he wasn't would always remain his little brother.

"Is everything ok? Alice said you wanted to talk?" asked Carlisle looking at his son in concern wondering if he would be leaving to the Denali Coven again to 'think' as it were.

"Lily knows she's talking to Harry right now" said Edward softly.

"I see" said Carlisle gently, wondering quite worriedly the outcome of that conversation. If it came to it he would have a quiet word with her and reassure her that they weren't going to harm her or her son. They were too used to Lily's scent to even think about it at their weakest, and Harry why, he didn't smell at all so there was no danger there. Plus his blood didn't taste at all; even animal blood did so no danger there either.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" asked Carlisle confused, surely Alice wouldn't have gotten everyone to go shopping with just that. Alice had to even cajole Esme with new paints and more food for Harry to get her out of the house. That always worked with Esme she sure loved to paint and feed Harry up with new exciting menu's.

"No, I need to tell someone before I explode!" sighed Edward in agitation as he began pacing back and forth.

"I see, take your time, I'm sure whatever it is cannot be that bad" said Carlisle in his usual soothing manner.

"I want to claim my mate" said Edward still pacing relentlessly.

"You already have done" said Carlisle looking at his son amused now.

Edward growled in agitation "Not that way Carlisle" hissed Edward unable to believe how oblivious his father could be. That's exactly what Carlisle was; a father always would remain so. He was the greatest man Edward had ever known and was proud to be his son. Many people were actually jealous of their family when Normad's passed through. Despite their disgust (some were actually secretly intrigued by it but never lasted long at it) at the fact they ate animal blood they were jealous of their family and close bonds. Their close bond and large Coven made them seem very powerful indeed, which was why the Volturi hadn't done anything yet. Of course it could be because Aro wanted them, but knew while the others were alive he couldn't have them. He also knew Edward, Alice and Jasper wouldn't join especially if it had been them to hurt their family with Chelsea's (who can weaken and strengthen bonds' usually she ties them to the Volturi making them very loyal) help or not. Their bonds couldn't even be broken by her; Edward had seen her try once. So they had no worries on that regard, but eventually Aro would find those gifts in someone else and perhaps come after them later.

"Ah, I see" said Carlisle smirking even more at his son, trying to stop his thoughts about how cute his son was keeping himself for his mate. Even after all those years of women coming onto him. He failed to do so causing Edward to growl some more at him; the growl wasn't truly menacing just a slight warning to it really.

"Well I cannot help you there Edward, its Harry you are going to have to talk to on that account" said Carlisle kindly.

"What if I hurt him?" asked Edward displaying his greatest fear, his amber eyes boring into his fathers showing his fear and hesitance.

"Then Harry will let you know, just remember he is strong enough to push you off if anything gets too much" Carlisle pointed out calmly. "Plus you can read his mind Edward; you are worrying about silly inconsequential things."

"Edward…you do know it's going to hurt the first time regardless of what you do?" asked Carlisle softly after a few seconds of silence seeing his son calming down.

"What?" demanded Edward.

"It will hurt a little the first time, didn't you realize that?" asked Carlisle attentively.

"No" said Edward sounding a little louder than he wanted.

Carlisle just signed before going over to his library hunting out a book he had gotten it some time ago for one of his patients who was too humiliated by who he was to even think about it. He had gotten it back at his next appointment and the boy had been a different person altogether finally happy with his sexuality. That's not to say he was entirely happy but Carlisle liked to think he was now. Finding it he handed it over to Edward and instructed him to read it.

"Where did you get this?" asked Edward quite shocked that his father would have such a book lying around. It wasn't about sex per say just about how males interacted.

"I gave it to a patient almost ten years ago before it was accepted by most like today. Of course there are still prejudice people around not that you have to worry about that" said Carlisle dryly he knew about what Harry had done to those who had spoken about his preferences.

"Thanks" said Edward before going up to his room and sitting on the only seat he had in his room. Which happened to be a white couch, his room was mostly done in creams the room was lined with records and CD's and he had a stereo and of course his record player a wide screen TV adorned the wall. It was very different from Emmett's who had his half of the room lined with DVD's, he did love his films. Jasper had his room filled with books on history and wars.

"Come in Carlisle" said Edward before his father could knock.

"I'm going to join the others for the night, we shall spend the night at a hotel…I'm sure you and Harry have enough to talk about" smiled Carlisle softly. Alice had called him, and asked him to come - Harry it seemed want to spend the night with Edward. She must have seen something so Carlisle had no problem with giving them the privacy they needed.

"Alright I'll see you all later" murmured Edward, suddenly nervous. What if Harry wanted to break it off because his mother was worried about him? Alice hadn't specified on her vision. Which was actually now filling Edward with a feeling of foreboding.

It was twenty minutes before his mobile began going 'Harry' flashing on his window.

"Hey Harry" said Edward softly hiding his worry.

"Can you come pick me up?" asked Harry "I want to give my mum and Severus time to work things out"

Edward felt his entire form almost melt with relief, if Lily didn't want to end things with Severus perhaps Harry was going to be alright with him. Perhaps they would have Lily's blessing that was a relief all on its own.

"Of course" said Edward putting the book back in Carlisle's study, which he had of course read. Grabbing his keys from the living room table and already out the door and in his Volvo.

"Thanks" grinned Harry relieved.

"I'll see you in five" said Edward before clicking the end call button and driving towards Harry's home.

When he pulled along the road he saw Severus getting out his black car. He held Harry back and spoke to him; of course Edward having perfect hearing was able to hear it all. He hid his smile; everything was going to be ok, for himself and Severus. Lily was already coming around, Harry had been very truthful and it had helped Lily.

"Hey" grinned Harry finally getting into the car.

"Hi" grinned Edward giving his Harry the usual crooked grin knowing it would make his heartbeat speed up what he wasn't expecting was the smell of lust to encircle his senses. It seemed to Edward he wasn't the only one going through this and it made him feel much better about it.

The ride home was pretty quick and in silence too well silence for Harry but Edward nothing was ever silent. Harry got out himself and made his way to Edward's room, Edward himself walked beside Harry going at a leisurely pace there was no rush after all everyone else was away for the night.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry, who proved his senses weren't as good as a vampire but definitely better than a human's.

"Shopping for the day and staying in a hotel for the night, I need to talk to you" said Edward honestly.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves do we?" grinned Harry waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Which caused Edward to nearly loose control once more, his mate was almost begging for it and he wanted to comply. He knew he had to talk first, let Harry decide. Edward couldn't live with himself if Harry regretted it - that was definitely not something he wanted.

"How would you feel about our relationship moving forward?" asked Edward sitting down patting at the seat for Harry to take one too beside him.

"Depends on what you mean" grinned Harry cheekily. Oh he knew very well what Edward meant and just wanted to tease his iron clad controlled vampire.

Edward growled low in his throat and attacked Harry, kissing him demandingly on the lips. Apart from giving a squeak of surprise, Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact Harry was in heaven, he hadn't thought about Edward like this in his presence but his dreams were filled with this. They kissed demandingly for five minutes before Harry realized he actually needed to breathe. Tearing himself away, he lay sprawled out panting wantonly beneath Edward.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this" asked Edward seductively, causing Harry to pant in need even more. He then began to attack Harry's neck leaving many claiming marks for the world to see. Both were rock hard, Harry arched into Edward wanting this more than anything right now. It was the confirmation Edward wanted before long they were both on the floor completely naked. Edward didn't seem in any hurry to penetrate Harry, but insisted on inspecting Harry's body leisurely with his tongue and teeth ensuring he didn't actually tear the skin. Although Harry's skin had toughened it was still vulnerable from a full blooded vampire.

Harry though didn't want to be the 'bottom' as it were and took his own turn inspecting every piece of Edward. Loving the way his lover reacted to his ministrations, he knew he wasn't going to last he didn't have the same control as Edward.

Edward hearing those thoughts from his mate, growled before he reversed positions once again. His amber eyes were alight with passion seeing his mate lying beneath him, where he was meant to be. Right there and then he was glad Harry couldn't read his mind. He was actually quite scared how domineering he was being. He wasn't sure if it was his 'vampire' or himself too.

Finally Edward began preparing Harry, making sure to take his time not wanting to hurt him. But also wanting to make sure he was prepared enough just like the book had said. He was unable to hold back any longer hearing the sweet little wanton moans coming from his mate. Finally but oh so slowly he was sliding into a place only he would ever be. Anyone else that tried would die a horrible painful death. Shaking those thoughts off he concentrated on this moment he didn't want to miss a second of it. He forced himself to stay still and let Harry get used to the sensation of being filled.

"Move Edward" groaned Harry wiggling around, this was better than any dream he had ever had. All thoughts completely stopped by the feeling of Edward sliding out and slamming back into him, Harry couldn't help but arch up wreathing in the all consuming pleasure that was filling his entire body. It was worth the wait to do this with someone he knew he loved, rather than just going out and meeting someone.

The pleasure was becoming too much for Harry, his body couldn't take much more of it. To his embarrassment he was actually feeling exhausted; he was moments or what felt like moments from falling into the black abyss. Edward upon hearing those thoughts let go of his control and filled his mate marking him as his, claiming him, and possessing him. Finally he had claimed his mate in all ways possible for him to do so. Of course Harry would never be able to be turned into a full vampire, by the looks of things it would cause Harry nothing but pain.

Edward was able to lie on the floor basking in the afterglow, Harry; his claimed mate was asleep worn out by everything they had just done. He lay there for what seemed like hours before he picked up his mate and laid him comfortably across the couch. The delivery men were supposed to have brought the bed he had ordered for Harry today, but by the looks of things that wasn't going to happen. It had better come soon, because they had demanded next day delivery and paid for it that way too. Money wasn't a problem really it was the principle of it. Harry shouldn't have to be lying on a rather uncomfortable couch sleeping. Plus he couldn't drape himself over Harry. There just wasn't the room to do anything, so he sat on the floor, as close as Harry's head as possible. Edward didn't need to cover Harry, as he no longer got cold or hot anymore.

* * *

The next day Harry seemed more relaxed about everything, even the fact his father would be coming. Thankfully Emmett hadn't taken to teasing Harry; he wasn't sure how Harry would take it. One side he could see Harry making a sarcastic comment back, on the other he could see him being offended and blushing bright red. Emmett wouldn't hold back forever, Edward knew that, on Harry that was, Emmett had been thinking lewd thoughts all morning since they had gotten back. Teasing him rentlessly but Edward just didn't care his thoughts kept centring on last night and the feeling of knowing he had claimed his mate.

"Mum's been in touch, she's leaving James to get a rental to the house" said Harry after reading his text message. Harry was currently watching a film with Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper was sitting in the corner quite happily reading one of his new books. Esme was cooking lunch in the kitchen and Carlisle was at work.

"Good, she's already helped him enough" said Edward unhappily. He didn't like the fact his mate had to give up his room for the family. Lily hadn't even thought that one through, although he had to admit Lily was kicking herself now for doing it. She hated the fact her own son was going to be staying at the Cullen's instead of with her. Lily herself was tempted to actually go and stay with Severus and let them have the whole house to themselves.

Harry just smirked in amusement before laying his head on Edward's shoulder once more and began enjoying the film. The film finished and Harry went through to the kitchen and helped himself to a drink of orange. He was the only one who ate and drank anything, and he had been told repeatedly always to help himself.

"Lunch is ready dear" said Esme as Harry was about to leave the kitchen, instead of leaving he nodded, smiled at her and sat down on the stools they had around the kitchen.

"Thank you Esme this looks wonderful" smiled Harry, but it was more like a dinner than anything really. Mashed potatoes, roast beef, carrots, sweet corn, broccoli and two home made Yorkshire puddings. He didn't eat it all though, unfortunately he was just unable to eat it all after such a big breakfast. Esme had yet to learn it was best just to make smaller portions than waste anything. She just couldn't seem to contain her exuberance when it came to cooking though.

Esme just beamed in delight at the fact Harry still liked her cooking. She feared any day now that Harry wouldn't be able to eat, or that he might have to drink blood like them. Edward didn't like when she thought things like that, he liked his mate how he was which surprised him considering how he had felt when James attacked him. He had thought Harry was weak, and in need of turning to keep them both safe from attacks.

It was a logical conclusion after all Harry was for all intents and purposes a half vampire.

"Are you going home?" asked Edward coming through to the kitchen where Harry still sat. Kissing him on the neck, wrapping his arms securely around his mate as if to keep him safe from everything that would wish him harm.

"My mum would like me too, I suppose I should really…he is my dad despite all the wrong he's done" sighed Harry softly.

"Yes, but should he start anything I'd prefer it if you left" murmured Edward, he didn't want Harry upset. If his father truly wasn't comfortable about his son being gay how would he react to his boyfriend? At least Edward would know what James Potter was thinking.

"I was kind of hoping you would come with me" said Harry, it was more of a statement than question but Edward jumped at the chance. Not that he had any intentions of letting Harry go alone.

* * *

"Why do we need to rent a car?" sighed Natalie Potter, formally known as Nymphadora Tonks who had changed her name. As soon as she turned sixteen and left home. Then married James Potter and now she had an even better and normal name Natalie Potter.

"She cannot pick us up" grumbled James he avoided using Lily's name whenever he could.

"How ignorant we are her guests" murmured Natalie.

"I know" said James, grabbing the keys to the car he had rented before getting their suitcases into it. His wife had bought two suitcases full of clothes, Sirius one and James only had a small suitcase.

"What do you have in here? A dead body?" grumbled James, as he got his son's suitcase into the car.

"No my computers" shrugged Sirius. Sirius was named after James' best friend, who was a police man, and he worked alot. Sirius of course didn't come it was a family trip after all. Sirius had a family of his own, three children named Simon, James and a girl named Sara. He was like an uncle to James' boy and in turn James was like an uncle to Sirius' children. Sirius hadnt quite taken to Harry, or rather Harry hadnt taken to Sirius more like. It might be something to do with all the pranks Sirius had pulled over the years on the little boy thinking it was funny.

Sirius Potter would be disappointed to find there wasn't TV's in the bedrooms of Lily's house.

"Do you know where you are going?" asked Natalie curiously.

"Of course I do" snorted James.

"Then you also know you are on the wrong side of the road" said Natalie smiling smugly at her husband. Who promptly swore and skidded to a halt to get onto the right side of the road before any traffic came. Natalie ignored her husbands red face, looking forward to seeing James' ex wife, her step son's mother.

* * *

Will Natalie (nymphadora) get on with Lily? or will she be jelous that she is James Ex? will she be jelous and harsh with Harry since he prefers his own mother over her? who had brought him up practically? glad Edward finally claimed Harry? will it cause more talk between the students seeing all the claiming marks on Harry? will harry befriend neville someone outside the cullen Coven to talk to? especially when they couldnt attend school? will Lily ever be turned? will Sirius be a spoiled selfish brat?


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 18 **

**Does James feel unlucky**

* * *

Emmett and Jasper were plotting ways to get back at James Potter for all he had done to their soon to be little brother. Edward had of course told his brothers everything he had heard or been told from Harry. Neither vampire was impressed, Emmett the prankster that he was - was already plotting ways to drive James Potter up the wall. They had waited until Harry and Edward left the house, not that they could keep it secret from Edward of course they just didn't want to take the chance of him actually telling them not too. Not until they had gotten a couple of rounds in first that is. Jasper for a war man did have a funny side to him, and Emmett loved it. Jasper could come up with the most amusing ideas in the world. Some were harsher than Emmett would think up so that was also a good thing too.

"Good idea Jasper," grinned Emmett whooping in delight punching his fists in the air.

"We really shouldn't keep it from Edward, he will find out you know" said Jasper rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't care less, he's being a prick so I'm going to make him regret it" shrugged Emmett not caring for Edward's disapproval. For all intents and purposes he was Edward's older brother, even if he acted the least immature and was turned last. Technically speaking he wasn't the baby of the family anymore; he thought wryly it was Harry now.

"This is going to be fun" smirked Emmett, a big dimpled cheeky grin splitting his face in two. Today he was wearing a blue Armani shirt and a pair of nice black dress trousers. Rosalie had decided to dress him up today for some reason and he wasn't about to argue with her. Life was so much more entertaining when he went along for the ride.

* * *

"That's them coming" said Edward out of the blue.

"Severus was supposed to be here!" sighed Lily unhappily.

"And you will find I am" said a voice from right behind her, arms wrapped around her trapping her against him. She jumped in fright breathing heavily, slapping him on the arm in warning to never do that again. She couldn't get used to how silent vampires were.

Harry grinned in happiness and amusement from where he was curled in his own vampires arms. He couldn't get cold unlike his mother though, which was a shame. James was in for a surprise, when he came in that was for sure. His son had a boyfriend and his mother - why she had one too, and both were stunningly beautiful.

"Should we help them with their bags?" fretted Lily.

"No, they are capable of doing it on their own" said Severus quickly; Lily was too sweet and kind for her own good. Last night they had talked about a lot, including James Potter and everything he had done. Severus felt for her despite the masks he displayed to the world. She had lost her husband and child, forced to work to make ends meet. Eventually having to move to Forks where her company had transferred her. She had tried very hard to get another job before the time limit but was unable to do so. Then she had truly lost her child for good, or so she had thought. James Potter had many things to answer for, and Severus wasn't looking forward to meeting him.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door; Lily left Severus' arms reluctantly and went to answer the door. Schooling her features into a half welcoming smile. After everything she had learned she wasn't exactly in the welcoming mood - not with James Potter.

"Hi, come in" said Lily quietly.

"Hello Lily" said James grudgingly, causing an inaudible for humans to hear growl to leave Severus' lips.

"Come in" she said sharply, allowing the three people, two of them strangers to her.

"Where's my son?" asked James.

"In the sitting room" said Lily gesturing them to go through.

"Harry!" said James as soon as he saw him grinning widely, until he realised he was in someone's arms. A very male someone's arms and the grin slowly faded away. Edward stiffened in shock at the thoughts coming from James Potter and he had the nerve to call himself a father. _What's this? He's only been here a month and he's found himself someone? Disgusting I need to get him back home damn it why can't he be normal like Sirius. He must get it from Lily; nothing un-natural has ever happened in my family ever. _

"Hello dad" said Harry awkwardly, the two vampires were tense their expressions completely closed off. He could only imagine what was being said and judging by their looks it couldn't be anything good.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Lily kindly.

"Is that your TV?" asked Sirius in shock.

"Yes it is" said Lily quite coldly how dare he just walk into her home and say horrible things.

"Hush Sirius not everyone can afford what we can" said Natalie, sounding very smug about that fact. Lily had to stop herself from reacting; she wanted to slap the woman for her callous words.

"Indeed" said Lily coolly.

"Dad I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward my father James Potter. This is my little brother Sirius Potter, Sirius this is Edward, um…Edward this is my step mother Natalie, Natalie this is Edward" said Harry looking extremely awkward, he didn't think Edward could get any tenser if he tried. _Don't you dare touch my son or wife; I don't want your unnaturalness to rub off on them. I need to get Sirius away from here as soon as possible. What was I thinking coming here? Damn it I have to convince Harry to come home. Where I can keep an eye on him and get girls interested in him and him them._

"I'd like that coffee" said James quite loudly causing Harry to jump and wince. He wasn't used to raised voices; his vampire hearing was still new to him. You should see Harry when the bell went at school, practically the same thing happened.

"It's nice to finally meet you all" said Edward smoothly, he did indeed shake their hands but James refused point blank. Pretending to look around the house in feign interest.

"You as well" said Natalie frowning at her husband's odd behaviour.

"Here you go" said Lily smiling slightly, only bringing five cups confusing the Potters greatly. The vampires of course couldn't drink and Lily didn't even want them pretending. Not that there was a good way to pretend to drink.

Needless to say it was a very tense half hour, Sirius looked ready to cry for reason no one other than Edward and Severus understood. He was gutted that he didn't have decent TV's to play his computer with. It looked old and worn he was sure it wasn't in colour. He had never gone so long without his computer games and he hadn't brought any hand held consoles. Which he greatly regretted now, he wanted to go home and he was going to tell his father that as soon as they were alone.

"Come on then I'll show you to the room you will be using" said Lily getting up and taking them to Harry's room. They found only one bed, a double but still only one. Natalie was appalled and she let Lily know that as well.

"Where will my son be sleeping?" demanded Natalie.

"In here with you, I only have two rooms I explained this to James" said Lily honestly.

"Our son is too old to share with us!" protested Natalie wide eyed.

"There is nothing I can do" said Lily firmly. She couldn't believe how much the woman was complaining. Honestly what was she expecting? A four bedroom house? She had lived alone until Harry came.

"Thank you" said James shutting the door in her face looking around the room. He knew it was Harry's he grimaced at the thought of sleeping in the bed. Goodness knows what the boy had been doing in it, he really had to get both his son's back home.

"Ok what was he thinking?" asked Harry sighing softly as he sat down across from Edward now so he could see his face.

"You do not want to know" said Edward adamantly.

"There's nothing you can say that would shock me Edward…I know my father and I know he's not happy with my preferences you confirmed it so did he I saw the poorly disguised disgust on his face and I could smell it coming off of him in waves" snorted Harry, feeling exasperated what did Edward think he was? Weak and stupid.

Edward hearing his mate's thoughts growled "He wasn't happy at all; he's going to try and convince you to go home. He also cannot believe you have met someone so fast. He didn't want me touching his wife or Sirius" smirked Edward that had given him some amusement.

"Heh, he's in for a hard job" said Harry shaking his head.

"He also wants to take Sirius and leave…he thinks you are going to infect the boy" smirked Severus in mild amusement.

Harry sighed in disappointment he had hoped his father would come around. Who was he kidding? This was the relief he had been waiting for really. Now he could continue on hating his father for what he did to his mother without feeling guilty. Well if his father didn't want a gay son too fucking bad, he had one.

"Why didn't you tell me what she was like?" asked Lily coming back in looking quite shocked and angry.

Harry winced slightly "She's not usually that bad" confessed Harry.

"Honestly! Is she scared James wants me back? Or the fact I had James first?" asked Lily rolling her eyes in bitter amusement.

"Actually a bit of both" said Severus, already plotting his revenge against James Potter for the despicable things he was thinking about his mate, his Lily.

"She has no worries on that regard" said Lily, she had been there, done that and wore the damn t-shirt. She was under no illusion James would ever want her back, not that she would accept him. She might have done a few years back just for her son but fortunately she didn't have to make that choice. Despite all she had learned she did have feelings for Severus, and she wanted to see how well they could get on as a proper couple. The bad thing with James was she had rushed to marry him without knowing him properly.

"Don't I know that" smirked Severus wolfishly.

"Sirius is almost crying that he cannot play his computer" said Edward looking amused.

Lily looked around her and felt very weird, just a day ago she would never have imagined this. People who could read everyone's thoughts including hers and her sons. She regardless was taking it pretty well, even if it made her feel very weird knowing what others were thinking especially her ex husband, her ex husbands new wife and his son too.

It just wasn't meant to be possible, humanely possible but here it was and it was true. Her son was finally happy and she was so very glad for that, she too was finally happy.

"James is coming down" said Edward quietly, and it was true they could hear him coming out of the room.

"I'm going out for something to eat is there anything I can get you?" asked James looking directly at his son.

"No thanks dad I'm fine, just eaten at Edwards" smiled Harry kindly.

"Very well" said James looking awkward before going outside. The three vampires could hear James trying to start the car, but it wouldn't work. Edward and Severus were smothering their laughter making Harry think there was more to it. It was ten minutes before James came back in looking furious.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily frowning.

"The bloody car wont start!" snarled James "I'm getting in touch with the airport!" stomping up the stairs they could hear him on the phone to them cursing at them.

* * *

"Putting it back in?" asked Jasper smirking wickedly. They could hear James on the phone; someone was coming out to look at the car immediately.

"Yes" smirked Emmett laughing quietly, they knew Edward could probably hear them. He had yet to say anything so they assumed he was ok with their plans.

Twenty minutes later a car came driving by, stopping outside Lily's home. James went out to greet him, Lily, and Harry watched by the window. Neither Severus nor Edward needed to see anything to know everything.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the man kindly enough.

"It won't bloody start!" snapped James "Don't you speak to anyone? I told the woman on the phone!"

"I see can I have the keys please?" asked the man frowning, so it was going to be one of those days with one of those people. The ones that moaned constantly, it wasn't as if it was his fault for goodness sake.

James stuffed the keys into the man's hands and crossed his arms and huffed.

All the man needed to do was put the key in the ignition and the car started perfectly fine. The man looked at James inquiry; there was nothing wrong with the car. Getting back out after closing of the engine he gave the keys back and said as politely as possible "Everything seems to be in order sir"

"It wasn't a minute ago!" snapped James.

"Very well, all is well now so if you will excuse me" said the man politely getting back into his car and driving off.

James just stood there mutinously he didn't hear the wicked laughter coming from the trees where Emmett and Jasper hid. Once he was in the car he began driving around looking for a take away, he didn't cook and didn't want his wife anywhere near those 'freaks' he didn't want his wife or son contaminated.

Once he found it he waited ten minutes before he paid for it, getting into the car he drove off. Five minutes down the road he noticed the car tyre going flat. Growling low in his throat he yanked his hand into his jeans to get his mobile phone, only to find it not there. Despite the tire he drove for as long as the car would allow him. Eventually he had to get out of the rental and walk back to Lily's house.

By dark he still hadn't managed to find his way back, as Natalie had pointed out many times over the years he didn't have very good navigational skills.

* * *

Will something happen or will he get back before morning? hehe what else will the cullens do to him to get revenge? put hair dye in his shampoo? any ideas are very welcomed! need loads of muggle ideas which doesnt usually happen in my stories...it is my first muggle harry story after all! so feel free to suggest some things! i actually got this idea the car idea from one of my readers! :) so thanks for that! will Natalie get worse with Lily? will Sirius do something shocking? will he be gay too? will he be the imprint of one of the guys at the rez? or would you rather him away from the story? will they get in an accident and give carlilse a change to inspect their blood? or just in general get ill and have carlilze run tests? will they have the ability or will harry just be unique or the only one to have gotten the gene? his body the only one able to handle the change? R&R please


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**Can't Fight the Moonlight **

**Chapter 19 **

**Going From Bad To Worse For Harry or James? **

* * *

It took James three hours to find a pay phone that night, so he could place a collectors call (reverse charges call) to Lily's house. Mobile Phones weren't accepted so after about ten different tries he finally got the right number. He practically screamed at Natalie to come and get him, he had never had so much bad luck before in his life. When Natalie turned up in Lily's small red car…James' car started no problem. James screamed in rage before going home, cursing everything he could, Lily, Edward, the trees anything to focus his mood on.

Unfortunately if he thought things would get better he had been solely mistaken. He went for a shower grabbing his shower bag as he went, finally relaxing after what happened last night. It had taken him two hours to finally fall asleep he had been that wound up about it. Sighing in relief as the water cascaded down him, ready to put everything that happened behind him and concentrate on Harry. He had to convince his son to come home; surely he couldn't be happy here among all this old fashioned stuff. The TV in the living room looked ten years old, nothing like you could get these days. Harry's room wasn't much, then again there were three people sleeping it in not just one. Washing his hair he whistled to himself, he could hear Natalie in the bedroom getting ready. Once he was finished with the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. He hoped his son was already up he didn't want to get dressed in front of him as he walked into the room.

"ARGHH WHAT THE HELL?" screeched Natalie staring at James wide eyed. She had backed into the wall a look of utter incredulity on her face, James had jumped then frowned at his wife's odd actions.

"What's the matter?" asked James going closer in concern.

She pointed to the mirror utterly speechless.

Turning around he saw nothing there, was his wife seeing things now? He walked over and just about jumped out of his own skin a scream left his lips. Natalie jumped at the scream, holding in her laugh still speechless at her husband.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lily knocking lightly on the door.

"Stay out, everything's fine" said James a little high pitched.

"If you are sure" said Lily.

"I am!" said James adamantly he did NOT want his Ex-wife to see him like this.

"Nat get me a hairdresser now!" hissed James wide eyed.

"I'll be right back" said Natalie wide eyed.

* * *

"Do you have the number for any hairdressers?" asked Natalie.

"Um…sure" said Lily playing her part to perfection. She knew what happened, Severus had told her as soon as Natalie had screeched. He was sitting right next to her, looking very amused not even trying to hide it.

"Here there's a few" said Lily handing over the little list.

"Thank you" said Natalie quickly going back up the stairs to make the calls on her mobile phone.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" asked Harry curiously, every single one of the Cullen's looked fit to burst. Especially Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward which by the way made up the majority of the Cullen's. Rosalie was just more composed than the rest of them.

"Your father…has a new hair colour" snickered Emmett.

Harry's eyes widened what had they done to his dad? Or should he say what had they done now? Suppressing his mirth only two people able to tell he was getting any amusement from it - Jasper and Edward.

"What did you do?" asked Harry gravely.

"Oh come on Harry! Don't get your boxers in a twist! It's just a bit of fun" whined Emmett.

"What did you…do?" asked Harry again.

"Oh all right I just put pink die in his shampoo" said Emmett bursting out laughing when he finished his sentence. Harry blinked at Emmett as if he couldn't believe what he had heard.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were all watching Harry curiously, wondering why he wasn't getting any amusement out of it. It was just a bit of harmless fun after all. Harry couldn't suppress his amusement any longer, he burst out laughing. The Cullen's all raised their eyebrows in shock, Harry's laugh didn't sound … _human. _It sounded like a vampire's laugh, smooth, loud and very alluring as the two students could attest to who were walking by. Walking right into a car as they gawped at Harry in utter astonishment. That didn't help Edward any, because he began chuckling at their thoughts and indignation.

"Oh how I wish I was there to see that!" gasped Harry getting himself under control. He could last longer laughing but he did need to breathe unfortunately.

"I saw!" grinned Alice poking out her little tongue at him.

"You have such a nifty gift, it's a pity I don't have one" pouted Harry playfully.

"You might" said Emmett "Give it time you never know" he finished seriously.

"You think so?" asked Harry looking quite hopeful.

"Yeah, you are nearly one of us anyway, give it time you might end up with a nifty little gift" said Emmett.

"I don't know…you all complement each other I wonder how I could complement Edward" said Harry frowning deep in thought.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rosalie curiously.

"Well you are very beautiful right, Emmett's extra strong you complement each other. Jasper can feel emotions…Alice can see things, the same goes for Carlisle and Esme…Carlisle is very compassionate or at least I've come to think so…and Esme's ability to love is astonishing. One way or another you all complement each other" shrugged Harry.

The Cullen's looked deeply thoughtful at that, they had never thought of it like that before. It was true they supposed they did complement each other. So what gift would Harry have that could complement Edward, make them complete as well as being soul mates.

"Maybe able to close of people's minds?" suggested Emmett.

"That's boring!" said Harry that would suit Edward but not really him. Unless it was his mind he was able to close off but still…even at that it wasn't a truly exciting gift to have.

"Do not get your hopes up, you might not get a gift at all" said Edward softly. He didn't like bursting his mates bubble but it was true, he might not get a gift. He didn't care whether Harry got one or not, he was beginning to love Harry on his own for who he was.

"With my luck you're probably right" scoffed Harry.

"Come on the bells about to ring" said Alice quickly, before long they were walking towards their classes.

* * *

After school Edward didn't go back with him, just dropped him off before leaving. They had to go and hunt again; Jasper was finding it hard for some reason. They would be back before tomorrow morning, not that any of them would be at school.

"Hey mum, everything alright?" asked Harry coming in smiling.

"Yeah son everything's fine, Severus has gone with the Cullen's" smiled Lily.

"Where are they going?" asked James curiously. Everyone was sitting eating dinner in the living room. Plates on their laps and Sirius, Natalie and James looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to see a movie, so are the younger ones but something different. Severus has decided to go with them he wasn't to talk to Carlisle about something" said Lily.

"Are they close then?" asked James digging for information.

"Yes you could say that! They are almost like brothers" smiled Lily.

"Do you know much about Severus?" asked James jealousy stirring in his breastbone.

"Yes, that's what dating is all about James, getting to know your special someone" said Lily looking at James as if he was something strange.

"I see, what about you Harry how much do you know about Cul…Edward?" asked James. Obviously there was nothing he could say about Severus perhaps he should start with the one he really didn't approve off. Edward bloody Cullen he hated the creep.

"Like mum said we are just getting to know them" said Harry sitting down with his own plate of food.

"What age is he?" asked James.

"Same age as me" said Harry, trying to stop himself thinking about James with Pink hair. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten to see anything; James had his hair dyed back before he got home. Curious enough though he was wearing long sleeves and it wasn't that cold today. It was actually rather warm in the house, Lily tended to keep it warmer because they both had cold boyfriends. Even though he no longer thought Edward felt cold he had yet to tell his mother that Titbit of information. It wouldn't have mattered anyway his mother would end up sick if she didn't keep the house warm. What he didn't know was that James hadn't just had a pink head of hair…but every little hair on his body was bright pink he had scrubbed himself all over after all.

"Who are his parents?" asked James.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen" said Harry after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. Take out again, it seemed his mother wasn't in the mood to be cooking for them.

"Hm…" said James "How do they feel about their sons sexuality?"

"Better than you do" said Harry getting steadily angrier.

"Excuse me?" asked James turning his shocked eyes to his son.

"Oh come on dad! You aren't happy with who I am that's why I left! You wouldn't even shake my boyfriend's hand! I'm sorry if being who I am disgusts you so much!" snapped Harry, getting up swallowing bitterly he stomped up the stairs before he realized with a sigh he had nowhere to go his room was occupied. He was supposed to be staying with the Cullen's but they were gone now. He half wished he was there with them; at least it would be better than here.

Suddenly a wind wrapped itself around Harry, getting fiercer and fiercer. Suddenly he wasn't at home anymore; he could feel himself moving, as if he was a cloud in the sky. Fear was consuming Harry the likes he had never known before. Maybe even worse than when James had attacked him that time.

He was deposited just as abruptly in some sort of clearing.

"Well shit!" swore Harry looking around wide eyed.

He had no clue where he was.

How he had gotten there.

But this was bad! very bad.

* * *

Yes Harry has his gift now! what is it? thats the question! what else can i do to james? what would you like to see happen? wake up one morning to his nails painted, make up caked all over his face? and he never felt a thing? blame sirius? :P after all its the sort of thing a child would do :) do you like childish cullens? haha! i love bringing out Emmett's mischevious side! R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Unfortunately I couldn't think of a gift that would complement Edward and Harry together…so this is what I've given him I do hope you like it though its different that's what I wanted and its all thanks to ReflectionsOfReality thank you very much for the idea of Harry's gift! **

**Chapter 20 **

**Lost, Found, Shapeshifters and Strange Gifts **

* * *

Harry looked around warily, he didn't know where he was, and he didn't know what he had just done. He was actually pretty damn petrified at the moment, he was in some sort of forest, and he could hear animals pattering around. He just hoped and prayed Alice had seen this and that someone would show up pretty soon. He didn't even know if he was still in America or not. He knew he would have to look for some sign so Alice could pin point his location. That is if she had seen anything, she would eventually whenever they got home and saw he wasn't in. Suddenly he remembered his mobile phone, feeling like slapping himself. He removed it from his jeans and searched through his contacts. Dialling he waited impatiently, it went straight to voicemail he obviously had his mobile phone off. He could hear bleeping and cursed to himself, his battery was going dead! Exactly what he needed. Having no choice he called his mother hoping the battery would last until he spoke to her.

It rang for what felt like an eternity.

"Harry where are you? Did you go outside? I didn't hear anything!" said Lily she was whispering as if she didn't want James to know.

"Mum…something's happened I'm in some sort of forest I've no idea where I am. I was furious with Jam…dad and suddenly I was here…I think I have my gift now but I don't know how to get back. Edward's not answering and my battery's going dead." explained Harry quickly.

"Oh dear." said Lily wide eyed. She didn't have any of the Cullen's numbers on her phone. She relaxed when she remembered Severus was with them, she could contact him.

"I'll get in touch with Severus! Hang up and try not to use any more of the battery I'll call back!" said Lily hanging up immediately not waiting for confirmation. She immediately began dialling Severus' number her worry deepening.

She let out a breath of relief when the phone began ringing, it wasn't switched off. Tapping her fingers impatiently the longer it rang. Finally it clicked, Severus had answered thank god.

"Lily is everything alright?" asked Severus.

"Severus is Edward there?" asked Lily quickly.

"Sure…" said Severus his confusion bleeding through.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward obviously having taken the phone from Severus.

"It's Harry…" said Lily not even getting the chance to finish her sentence.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Edward quickly sounding worried.

"He tried to call you…he's somehow ended up in a forest in the middle of nowhere. He says it might have something to do with a gift or something…he was in the house one minute the next he was gone!" said Lily quietly and quickly.

"Don't worry we'll find him." said Edward handing the phone back over to Severus; he had thankfully just finished eating. He pinpointed Alice's mind, and quickly began running in her direction. She had obviously not heard the conversation or seen anything out of the ordinary.

Unfortunately he had to wait until she finished with her deer, interrupting her now would be suicidal. Their basic instincts came to the forefront when they were feeding. She would attack first ask questions later, not just hers but Jaspers too! So no he had to wait rather impatiently too. As soon as he heard her thoughts turn back to a more Alice instead of predator like he pounced.

"Alice look for Harry." said Edward his urgency in his voice.

Alice stared at him in shock before she closed her eyes and concentrated on Edward's mate. She found herself confused, she saw Harry surrounded by trees lots of them and he was just walking. She didn't recognize the forest; there were no identifying features what had happened? She didn't understand he had been at home.

"Damn it." growled Edward furiously he had learned nothing from Alice's sight.

"What's happened?" asked Jasper feeling the tense emotions. He had just finished eating himself; his eyes were lighter than ever.

"Harry's somehow transported himself to that forest…" sighed Edward; he took out his mobile phone and called Harry. It was engaged, he was obviously on the phone to someone.

"Transported? What the hell does that mean?" asked Jasper blinking sharply he had never heard of a gift that transported people.

"I have no idea." said Edward.

'You three go I'll wait and explain to the others.' said a voice in Edward's head, one he knew belonged to Severus. He sounded rather concerned; as he did Edward heard his thoughts. He was going back as soon as the others caught up, he was worried about Lily. He went blank again after that, he had obviously re-erected his shields, or that's what Edward liked to refer to them as anyway.

"Come on let's go." said Edward, they began running in the direction they had left the car in. They drove one hundred miles over the limit all the way; the first place they were going to check was the forest near their house. Unfortunately they couldn't check across the treaty line.

Alice's mobile began vibrating it was Esme; Severus had obviously gotten in touch.

"Where are you all?" asked Esme immediately.

"Heading home, we are looking in that forest first." said Alice, knowing Esme would understand they were checking the forest right next to their own house first.

"Alright, we will meet you there and split up if we have to." said Esme; the quicker they found Harry the better. She didn't like the thought of him in a forest all alone, he might be half vampire but he wasn't like them. He could still be hurt, plus who knows whom he might meet wherever he was. They weren't the only vampires in the world after all, although if the vampire he might run into knew the Cullen's they would be crazy to try anything. Once you smelt a vampire it was impossible to forget them, you could identify one vampire from another. Harry smelt of them all, and it would protect him to a certain degree.

"Alright." said Alice hanging up.

Edward still driving opened his phone and tried to call Harry again.

"Edward! I'm totally lost!" complained Harry, Edward relaxed a little that was the Harry he knew. He had blown it all out of proportion it seemed, he was fine for now they just had to concentrate on getting him back.

"Don't worry we will find you just try and find something that will help us identify where you are." said Edward quickly.

"Well it's just been raining here…so chances are I'm still in the same town…hopefully." said Harry.

"We are going to check near home first." explained Edward, growling low in his throat he didn't like this at all. He wanted Harry next to him, safe and sound damn it all to hell he thought.

* * *

"Ok." said Harry sighing in relief; at least they were looking for him he thought as he walked over yet another broken tree. He just about fell and slipped on his backside when he heard a low growling. A growling he wouldn't have heard if he had been human. He whirled around and his eyes widened in disbelief that wasn't possible…he had to be seeing things.

"Uh…Edward…is there such things as werewolves during the day?" squeaked Harry into his phone just then his battery went dead. The phone slipped from his fingers as he scrambled back in fear.

* * *

Alice, Edward and Jasper all shared wide eyed looks when they heard Harry's voice say that then the phone went silent. The car skidded to a halt and they all jumped out, leaving the keys in the ignition they bolted for the forest. They could run faster than their car, if what Harry had seen was true he was in La Push. They didn't stop to answer the ringing mobile, it was probably Esme again.

Edward was faster than them; he put on extra speed suddenly, as if he could hear Harry. Jasper and Alice did as well; they were blurs on the landscape nobody could have ever hoped to see them. The trees whipped passed them at alarming rates, eventually they could see Harry themselves.

He was running faster than any human could, jumping from tree to tree to avoid the shape shifter. Out of instinct Edward, Alice and Jasper stopped at the border, Jasper working his ability to make the shape shifter exhausted. It helped Harry keep ahead of it, but the damn thing kept on coming after Harry.

Jasper held Edward back; he didn't want to have to fight shape shifters, not if Harry could safely get to their end of the line. Alice couldn't see anything; she couldn't see shape shifters as they had learned a while ago. Edward snarled viciously at Jasper, who still held on to him for dear life.

Harry jumping from tree to tree looking more like Tarzan than a human or vampire if they were honest. The shape shifter wasn't quite able to follow him up the trees; eventually more shape shifters joined the first.

Just as Harry made a jump for the Cullen's one of the shape shifters pounced as well. Harry went sailing past the three Cullen's crouching down in defensive position. Edward thrust out his palm and the shape shifter went flying back, crashing into a tree howling in pain. Edward took a defensive crouch in front of Harry, Alice and Jasper flanked him standing up watching the shape shifters with eagle eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Alice relief shining through those beautiful innocent looking eyes of hers.

"Fine." squeaked Harry, breathing heavily, practically slumping utterly exhausted on the grass. Unable to keep himself up right, he was only a half vampire and had managed to outrun a shape shifter. Something a mature full grown pure vampire couldn't do, it wasn't a bad feat at all. Edward actually felt very proud of him; it was tucked under the fury at the werewolf's though.

"You have no right defending Vampires on our land!" snarled Sam changing forms abruptly.

"Technically speaking this is our land." sneered Edward.

"You interfered!" snapped Sam furiously.

"Actually we just stopped you killing a human." said Jasper quietly.

Sam snorted in disbelief.

"He's half vampire half human." explained Jasper further uncaring about the shape shifters attitude.

"What…how is that possible?" said Jacob changing forms.

"What the fucking hell are they?" rasped Harry, using Edward as a clutch so he could sit up properly. He all but lay on him, not that Edward minded of course, he snaked his arm around and held on to his mate properly.

"Shape shifters, humans that turn into wolves whenever a vampire is in the vicinity." explained Edward softly. Harry was perched on his leg now, as Edward relaxed further hearing no immediate threat to his mate's safety. Harry leaned back nestling himself into Edward's chest getting his breathing under control.

"Oh," said Harry blinking almost owlishly. Shape shifters? Werewolves? Vampires? Was anything actually made up? Or had those books been written on truth it was a scary thought indeed.

Edward snorted at his mate's thoughts he supposed it was true it was something he had thought for the longest time.

"They broke my bloody phone." snapped Harry irritated. The shape sifter had stood on it when he had dropped it.

"I'll get you a new one." said Edward, he wanted to spend some money on his mate he hadn't been able to as of yet.

"I'm fine." said Harry flippantly he didn't want anyone spending their money on him.

Too bad he had an adamant mate, one more adamant than him anyway.

"How can he be half vampire half human?" demanded Sam Uley.

"My great many times grandfather was a vampire." sighed Harry standing up wobbly, Jasper held onto him till he got himself under control.

"How is that possible?" said Sam defensively.

"Edward let me borrow your mobile I want to call my mum." said Harry.

"Here." was all Edward said handing over his own cell phone.

"I'll call Esme she's probably at the house." said Alice her eyes twinkling brightly.

"He was in love with a human, they gave birth to a child, now if you will excuse us we are leaving." sighed Edward. Who promptly hoisted his mate on his back and ran Jasper and Alice followed able to keep up as Edward wasn't running as fast as normal. He wanted to know what the hell had happened, and how to stop it from happening again. His mate probably had no idea so he was hoping Carlisle had bumped into a vampire with a similar ability. Carlisle was very old and knew a lot of vampires; he had met lots of them in his travels. He had been alone for a long time before turning Edward, then Esme and the others of course.

* * *

"Harry!" said Esme bringing him into a hug from where he was still piggy backing on Edward. Alice and Jasper were currently getting Edward's Volvo before anything happened to it.

"I'm fine honestly!" said Harry quickly.

"What happened?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know, I was very, very angry at my dad…I realized I had nowhere to go in the house because he had my room. Then this weird sensation overcame me, I felt like I was weightless like a cloud or wind or something. I began to panic and ended up in that forest I think maybe it was trying to bring me here." explained Harry.

"It? What it?" frowned Rosalie.

"I have no idea." sighed Harry getting down from Edwards back and sitting on the couch.

"Well your gift obviously has something to do with transportation, rather curious I wonder if you could take someone with you when you do it" said Carlisle thoughtfully.

"He isn't doing it until we know for sure!" Edward said adamantly.

"I don't think it works that way Edward…I don't have control of it…and if I don't try I wont ever get control of It." replied Harry bluntly.

"He has a point sweetie." said Esme softly, Carlisle just nodded at her side thinking the exact same thing.

"Damn it." sighed Edward knowing they had a point there; he didn't want to put up with this every time Harry disappeared. It was a good job he was a vampire, or Carlisle would probably already have had to resuscitate him ten times this evening.

"We will start training you…see how big this is…see what you can do with it. I am rather curious as well I have to admit. I have never seen someone with a gift like yours, you would have Demetri very confused." smiled Carlisle.

"That's putting it mildly." snorted Edward in bitter amusement.

"Who's Demetri?" asked Harry curiously, from where he was burrowed comfortably on the Cullen's couch.

"A tracker, the best in the world or so the Volturi believes or he would have been replaced. If you can transport yourself from place to place he would end up very confused." explained Edward sitting next to his mate, carding his hands though his hair just to reassure him that he was here, he had survived.

"I see." said Harry nodding his head.

"To think he was worried he wouldn't have a gift" laughed Emmett obviously amused with the situation.

"What do you mean?" asked Esme looking at Emmett curiously.

"He was worried about not having a gift, he was rather curious about having something cool" smirked Emmett.

"Well that certainly is cool…I shall document everything down…" said Carlisle he was about to ask Harry something when soft snoring filled the room. Harry had fallen asleep, obviously very exhausted.

"I'm taking him up the stairs" said Edward, scooping Harry up with ease.

* * *

What do you think? like it? will there be more to harry's gift than transportation? will he be able to take the others with him? what other vampire ability will Harry have? something that was passed on to him from his great great grandfather...so he technically will have two gifts or will he already have both his gifts and not know it? that being what made him able to disappear and re-appear? R&R PLEASE


	21. Chapter 21

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**I've decided to keep this story going, a lot of people have reviewed and it's really not fair on them if I do take it down and re-start it with a whole new idea in mind. I will just start a new twilight/Harry Potter story if the muse doesn't leave me alone I seriously don't know how proper authors actually finish a story before wanting to begin a new one! **

**Chapter 21 **

**Learning New Powers **

* * *

Running with vampires for weeks, Harry was beginning to fill out and get taller. He was no longer the skinny boy who had entered Forks. Nobody could accuse him of being a girl anymore, even if he did have long hair. Which he usually kept tied back, Harry had no trouble keeping up with the vampires, but not for too long. Harry could get exhausted unlike the turned vampires. He was almost the same height as Edward now, and Harry was indefinitely glad for that he had hated being so short. His father, brother and step mother had left two days after Harry discovered his powers. He had stayed at the Cullen's instead of going home; neither Severus, Lily nor any of the Cullen's wanted him going home. Just in case he got furious at his father again, and actually used his power in front of him. James hadn't been too happy; not seeing his son at all and eventually went home. Even if he had seen Harry, it wouldn't have changed Harry's mind about staying in Forks.

Carlisle had indeed kept a record of Harry's abilities; he had gone out and bought a set of journals to keep the information recorded in. No other vampire, including Harry's grandfather had, had that ability. So it seemed unique to Harry alone, and that's the way it should be really. Being turned you always received the ability that was uniquely yours; it was the same for Harry. Although Severus and Edward had the same ability, only one of them had an off switch.

"Who are they Carlisle?" asked Harry softly one day, as Carlisle entered his office to find the half human staring at a portrait. "That is you, isn't it?"

It could be no one else, unless Carlisle had a twin out there somewhere. Considering how important family was to the old vampire he didn't like to think it was a twin brother. Even odder still, the rest of these vampires had red eyes; Carlisle even in that picture had amber eyes.

"They are normally referred to as the Volturi," explained Carlisle coming forward to look at the picture a sad but fond smile on his face. "They were the most refined Vampire's had I met, at that point."

"Edward said something about them…but he seemed, I don't know worried isn't an answer, neither is fearful he was definitely down when he mentioned them though." said Harry cocking his head to the side.

"That's because the Volturi wanted my son and daughter for their abilities. Aro," Carlisle said pointing towards the darkest haired vampires "Likes to collect trophies, vampires with abilities he has quite a few of them. He would give both arms for Alice; he wants her gift of sight very badly. Edward is similar in talent to Aro, Aro though must be touching and he doesn't just get immediate thoughts, he gets every thought and memory you ever had."

"So why would he want Edward then?" asked Harry confused.

"Like I said Edward can hear everything, everyone thinks and Aro wishes he had that gift instead of his own." said Carlisle. "That is Caius and Marcus, Caius is the cruellest of them all and he shows it. Aro is the same, but he hides behind a forgiving façade and Marcus usually stays out of arguments and is the gentlest of them all. It might be something to do with loosing his wife."

"You know, you are too compassionate for your own good," said Harry shaking his head bemused.

Carlisle simply smiled neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Harry's words.

"There was a time, when I feared Edward would eventually join them, when he felt for ten years." said Carlisle sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry.

"That isn't my story to tell," replied Carlisle, he really shouldn't have said anything to begin with.

"So how long do they usually take to hunt?" asked Harry, he was bored.

"Depends, usually only a day at the most," said Carlisle.

"Harry, come and get some dinner sweetie," said Esme loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Bye," said Harry cheerfully to Carlisle before he bound down the stairs and into the kitchen. Taking a seat he gratefully began eating his dinner hoping the others would get back soon.

"The others aren't going to kill you for using their things Harry, why not use Emmett's computer?" asked Esme as she cleared up the mess she had made.

"I think I might, thanks Esme," grinned Harry.

"No problem," she said softly.

"Esme…what made you choose to be a vampire?" asked Harry quietly, as he finished off his dinner.

"I didn't, just like the others didn't, Carlisle found us all dying, turned us." said Esme simply.

"Do you have to be dying for it to work?" asked Harry taken aback.

"Oh, no dear, that's just Carlisle's way," smiled Esme.

Harry didn't ask how she had been dying, that question seemed really cruel. He wouldn't remind anyone of such a harsh time in their lives. If she could even remember, because from a conversation with Edward they didn't remember much of anything from their mortal lives.

Suddenly the door went, Esme went off to answer it, and it was a delivery man.

"Good job you're all vegetarians, or the delivery man would have been dinner," snickered Harry going through to the living room. As he turned on the x-box he heard Esme and Carlisle laughing. They watched horror movies too, so they knew what he was referring too.

* * *

Harry was sleeping peacefully in Edward's bed before any of the Cullen's got back. Harry had tried to stay up all night; unfortunately he was unable to do so. So as soon as the others got back Esme warned them to keep the noise down.

"He only went to bed a few hours ago," said Esme in warning.

"Why did he stay up so long?" asked Edward and why on earth had his mother let him.

"He was waiting on you all getting home, he was rather bored by himself," said Esme.

Edward just shook his head in amusement before he headed off up the stairs, wanting to see his mate himself. He had missed Harry as much as Harry seemed to have missed him, it made his un-beating heart warm. He had waited so long to have someone to share his day and night with. Just like his siblings, however, nothing seemed to happen over the years. He had never been the slightest bit interested in anyone, and then Harry had come along. He had realized he was his mate, and the fury that had clouded him that day he smelt another vampire on him. Not just smelt, but he had the venom of another vampire in him. Another vampire had violated him with his venom, nobody else but his venom should have been anywhere near his mate. It was a good thing Alice could see, and that she had stopped him or goodness knows what he would have done to his mate in his rage.

Edward heard Esme telling him his parcels were here, he was glad they finally were. Unfortunately what he had wanted hadn't been, so he had been forced to wait. Then there was the time it took to personalize it which made it even longer. He had been dying to spend money on his mate, his own money. Harry had money of his own of course, and he had always had what he wanted. His father had been loaded, so it was no surprise that he had gotten anything his heart desired.

Edward sat down on the bed, watching his mate sleep, he could do this forever. Watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful, angelic and if he could dream it would definitely be about this creature. Though he had to admit, having him here in real life was so much better than any dream could ever be.

"Edward?" murmured Harry sleepily.

"I'm back, sleep we have school tomorrow," said Edward joining his mate under the covers taking him into his arms.

"Mmm 'kay," murmured Harry snuggling further into his mate.

* * *

"Harry, it's time to get up," was the next thing Harry really heard.

"Nope, not going," groaned Harry placing his hands over his ears as if to muffle the further sounds Edward would make.

Edward stared at his mate; he must be really tired he had never once said that before. Fortunately he knew a perfect way to get his mates attention; laying over him he began kissing his mate. Loving the way his mate wiggled against him, letting out little content sounds. Edward grinded himself against Harry, as he continued to kiss him, licking him covering him in his scent and venom. Unfortunately neither had much restraint, Harry was a teenager and Edward - well he had gone nearly one hundred years without a mate.

"Well, I doubt I'll get back to sleep now," said Harry panting and also very much awake.

Harry squeaked in surprise when Edward lifted him up and put him over his shoulder. He was greatly relieved when it was only to take him through to the shower/bathroom. Both of them were clean within ten minutes, before going back through to get dressed. They were ready and Harry went down to get some breakfast before they all left for school.

* * *

"How were your classes?" asked Harry as soon as Edward joined him outside the classroom.

"Fine," said Edward his voice sounded off.

Harry threw Edward a look arching his eyebrow, was he supposed to buy that? Something was obviously up. Noticing the people around them, he quickly walked away with Edward wondering what was up. Edward just became even tenser; he could hear Harry's thoughts so it was no surprise.

Grabbing a tray, he filled it up with vegetables and fruit, deciding to have a healthy lunch. Esme had given him a plate full of greasy foods, and to be honest he was still full. So he decided on something just to snack on, he avoided the tomatoes, he didn't like them. Grabbing the orange he made his way over to the 'Cullen table' as it as known to everyone. Edward had just grabbed the same as Harry, knowing his mate usually just picked off his own and Edward's plates to make it seem like they were both eating.

"Alright Edward, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Isabella Swan hasn't stopped staring at me, I think she might suspect what we are." sighed Edward eventually.

"Maybe she just likes you, you did say she has a crush on you," Harry couldn't help but point out, what exactly happens when someone suspected what they were.

"We usually move, and it's not the same she's got that questioning look in her eyes. What's worse she smells like wolf, the shape shifters." said Edward grimly.

"Do you think they've broken the oath?" asked Rosalie her eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, they aren't that stupid," disagreed Jasper.

"We have to find out," said Alice. She couldn't just look and see she could never see the shape shifters.

"I'll get Carlisle to call Black," said Edward grimly.

"Could she be one of their imprints?" ventured Emmett.

"Maybe," said Alice thoughtfully.

"We will find out, don't worry so much," said Harry quietly trying to get their good moods back. The morning had started off so well, he didn't want them all to be down worrying about one little human. Oh he knew how dangerous it was, it was for him in a weird way too, he was half vampire. "What about asking Sev to see what she knows?" it would mean not involving the shape shifters especially if they had told her.

"I like his idea best," said Jasper immediately.

"If I can't how do you know Severus can?" asked Edward.

"All we can do is try," said Rosalie she'd rather Severus to the shape shifters any.

"Then its decided." said Jasper firmly.

* * *

you will see Harry training in the next coming chapters! will bella be jacobs mate? will jacob like harry since hes half human or treat him horribly (to start with) becuase hes half vampire? and end up liking him? will i have bella attacked by james laurent and victoria and the shapeshifters intervening causing a war? thats their fault and them having to ask the cullens for help? R&R PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 22 **

**Finding Out Information **

* * *

**Earlier that week **

"Dad is there such a thing as half vampires?" asked Jacob coming in through the door. His father was sitting watching the TV in his wheelchair a beer in his hand. Jacob now outweighed his father in all sense of the word. It was a good thing really, since his father was paralyzed from the waist down. Jacob had two sisters that lived away from the reservation, and they had no idea about their family line. Jacob was kind of glad about that, it was hard being a werewolf - just look at Leah. He wouldn't wish what she was going through on anyone never mind his sisters.

"Of course not," said Billy immediately.

"We just ran into one, Harry Potter, he's faster than your average vampire. He was able to outrun the entire pack; the Cullen's defended him when he made it to their land. They said he was half human half vampires, that his great something grandfather had been a vampire who had loved a human. They had a child together…what do you think of that?" asked Jacob sitting down facing his father his face unusually serious.

What Jacob (or Harry come to that) didn't know was that Harry's gift had helped him; he had manipulated the air around him. Propelling him forward, and keeping the werewolves back, all at the same time. There was so much more to his gift than Harry realized, and he was still going to be learning about it for years to come.

"Perhaps I should discuss this with the rest of the elders," said Billy looking troubled.

"I thought you might want to," said Jacob.

"Perhaps we should also speak to Carlisle Cullen," said Billy.

"Why?" Jacob asked confused.

"See if he can shed more light on this…unusual situation," replied Billy confused.

"Alright," agreed Jacob "I'm going to get some sleep, I'm exhausted." going through to his small room in the cabin/house he shared with his father.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Carlisle do you have Billy Black's number?" asked Edward as soon as they all piled through the door.

"I do," said Carlisle looking confused and worried.

"Can you call him and ask if it's possible that Bella Swan knows what we are?" asked Edward, "If she's mated to any of them?"

"Of course," said Carlisle concerned now. Taking out his mobile phone, he scrolled through the numbers until he got to the one he wanted. Calling it he waited patiently for it to be answered.

"Hello?" asked Billy Black cautiously he didn't know the number that was calling.

"Hello, Billy, this is Carlisle Cullen…" said Carlisle friendly enough.

"Ah, I've been meaning to call you, I want to know more about this half vampire of yours." stated Billy, "I've already told the council and they too want more information. Perhaps add him to the treaty we have going?"

"We can discuss that in more detail later, right now I'm calling to ask if any of the shape shifters have imprinted?" asked Carlisle.

"No, not recently why?" asked Billy suspiciously.

"We fear Bella Swan might know," said Carlisle.

"You will not hurt her," said Billy seriously his voice sounding worried.

"We don't make a habit of hurting people Billy, if we suspect people know we move," said Carlisle softly placating the worried man.

"Oh, well that's good because my son and I are very fond of her," said Billy "Loosing his daughter would kill Charlie."

"I know, I'm fond of Charlie too," said Carlisle in agreement.

Billy relaxed when he realized they truly had no intentions of hurting her. "I'll ask Jacob to see what he can get out of her, if she knows we must ensure she knows not to say anything." it wasn't just the Cullen's that could be endangered with that. They had a secret they couldn't let anyone know about too. If she knew about the Cullen's she might know about them being able to shift into the 'powerful wolf' as he termed it.

"Alright," said Carlisle in agreement "I shall tell you more about Harry soon."

"You have my number, you can reach me any time," said Billy. "Goodbye."

"Bye," said Carlisle hanging up the phone. "Well she hasn't found out from the pack."

"How sure are you that this girl knows?" asked Esme kindly.

"She's just been watching us all too closely for my liking, I just wished I could hear her bloody thoughts," growled Edward.

"Could Severus maybe?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, his gift is different from mine so maybe," shrugged Edward.

"I don't want you attending school until we know for sure," said Esme looking extremely worried about all of them.

"It's going to be sunny for a week we cannot go in anyway," said Alice.

"You mean I'm going to be alone for a whole week?" gaped Harry disgruntled.

"No, you are staying off as well, I don't want Bella Swan near you at all." said Edward possessively. "It gives you time to work on your powers."

"It's not up to us son, its Lily's decision," reminded Carlisle gently.

"I'm sure she will agree," said Edward, he knew how desperate Lily was for her son to love her more than James. What she didn't know was she already had her wish, but Edward wasn't above taking advantage of it - especially if it worked to HIS advantage.

"I'm going home tonight anyway I'll ask then," said Harry sounding more than a little hopeful that his mum would agree. Going to school for an entire week without the Cullen's would be a nightmare. It was amazing how quickly he had come to depend on them, but considering he had relied on them to, keep his strength, emotions, and powers under wraps it was no surprise.

"Speaking of…your dinners ready!" said Esme rushing away to start plating it up.

"You don't have to keep doing that you know, mum's quit both her jobs, she's just looking for a good one now." said Harry smiling kindly as he sat down. As usual Edward wasn't far behind him, it was all thanks to Severus and the Cullen's that she had stopped working. Carlisle had paid for her bill; she had been shocked and tried to pay them back. Unfortunately Carlisle wouldn't hear it, and steadfast refused. Severus, Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gotten her a lot of the latest gadgets. Computer, laptop, new mobile phone, wide screen TV's, DVD's players, blu-ray player, DVD's. Severus had spoiled her with new clothes, and accessories, things Lily had seen over the years and admired but unable to afford or buy. Harry was extremely happy and was very pleased that everyone had chipped in to treat her that way.

"That's good! She won't be so exhausted all the time now!" approved Esme.

"I'm glad too!" agreed Harry fully, eating his meal.

He was just finishing his meal when his new mobile phone rang. Something Edward had bought him, he had tried to give him it back a few times. Unfortunately he realized his boyfriend was just as stubborn maybe more so than him. So he had gracefully accepted it, and bought Edward a green Armani shirt. He liked Edward in green; he just looked incredibly sexy in Harry's opinion.

"Hi, Mum I'll be home in twenty minutes!" said Harry all in one go.

"Alright, son I'll see you then is Edward staying over?" asked Lily kindly.

"Yes," said Harry without even asking. It had been that way for a few weeks now. One night he would stay with the Cullen's, one night he would stay home. Although always on a Saturday they would stay in their own homes, spend time with their 'parents'. It was mostly to let Lily have alone time with her son, even Severus stayed away on that night.

It was mostly because Lily and Harry had been parted for so long they decided to give them one day to themselves.

"Alright son, I'll see you then, bye," said Lily.

"Bye," said Harry hanging the phone up.

* * *

"Mum can I take the week of school? It's going to be sunny all week?" asked Harry giving her the best puppy dog look he could muster. Considering he no longer looked like a baby or young boy - it didn't work too well.

"Well…okay, but only because I know you can get caught up!" said Lily sternly.

Harry's face split in two "Thanks mum you're the greatest!" cheered Harry hugging her tightly. He no longer feared his own strength, and so it wasn't a chore to hug his mother. He remembered all the times when he had asked James if he could. But he never had, not even on the last day, when they just played games. Half of the students didn't turn up, he remembered the last day of second year - only three of his class had turned up. He had never felt more humiliated before in his life, and he had then been forced to help the teacher take down all the pictures and paintings. Then pick up the books and take them to a store cupboard and clean out the desks. Needless to say it hadn't been all fun and games, and he had been rightfully glad it was over.

Lily positively beamed hearing that; it's what she had dreamed about for years.

"He's going to be practising his powers," explained Edward quietly "So it's not for nothing."

"Oh well let me know how it goes," said Lily excitedly.

"Will do," said Edward smoothly.

* * *

Next chapter - training and alot of it! a whole week will pass of him learning to harness and find out about his powers! i once again owe thanks for this idea! for without it there wouldnt be such a gift for Harry :) so THANK YOU ReflectionsOfReality for your wonderful idea! will harry be able to apparate with lightning bolts? from one place to another? travel within a tornado? become invisbile like a cloud in the sky? will he be able to control the elements? etc...make it rain when it should be sunny? not just your average element controller he can manipulate it to his own will? or will it be very limited? R&R PLEASE even just to say i like this chapter or thank you! it makes my day and it stops me thinking people are no longer interested in my stories :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 23 **

**Half Vampire With The Best Gift **

* * *

"Okay Harry, why don't you try taking someone else with you and using a different element." said Carlisle, a large bound journal in his hand. Along with a pen, he was documenting absolutely everything he learned. Which was quite a lot, they had spent an entire week, every waking moment Harry had, learning more about it. Harry wasn't just bound to the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire and Water. It seemed as if he could control each element of the weather. He was doing things Carlisle didn't think possible, he could travel through air, control the air, and he had propelled Emmett through the air. The only thing he hadn't done was help Harry with fire. It was a dangerous element to vampires, it could kill them.

"What if it goes wrong?" asked Harry apprehensively, he didn't trust his new gift yet - he was still getting the hang of doing things that was impossible in the real world. Half vampire or not … this was weird a good weird, but still weird nonetheless. He found it extremely entertaining, and was proud to that such a gift - even if it was an odd one. He still didn't trust it or himself with it yet.

"Would you like Alice to see for you?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, I think I'd prefer that!" said Harry relieved.

"Very well," said Carlisle, he didn't need to shout for her, she was already coming out as if she had seen it. Or maybe she had just heard them, one never knows when Alice is involved - other than Edward that is.

"Woah! Now that's cool," gasped Alice her eyes closed, seeing something obviously really cool.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Do it, do it!" she said grinning widely, she wanted to see it for herself.

"Alright then, now you know it goes well, why don't you and Edward travel to the bottom of the garden." stated Carlisle, his amber eyes alright in the only way they did when he was learning new information.

"With what?" asked Harry curiously.

"Something different…something you haven't done yet…I want to know fully what you are capable off," said Carlisle, if he wasn't such a composed man, he'd be jumping up and down on the spot. Like a hyper sugar rushed little school boy in a candy shop.

"Trust in yourself, your gift is just an extension of yourself," said Edward softly.

Harry snorted in amusement, "Sure, I was able to control the elements when I was a normal human."

"Have you ever taken a jacket with you, knowing the weather was going to change? Despite someone telling you it was going to be sunny all day?" asked Carlisle curiously stepping up.

"Nope, not really." said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Just trust yourself, and the rest will follow, I trust you," said Edward softly, hugging his mate around the middle. Not minding that Harry started using him as a leaning post. As strong as Harry was, he wasn't as strong as them, unless he was unfairly using his element gift. Which by the way had made Emmett pout for days afterwards.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes, keeping a tight grip on Edward. He decided upon lighting, he wanted to try his hand at that, he felt the power rising within him. Once it was in the centre of his chest, he imagined himself at the other side of the garden.

Light lit up the garden, as Harry and Edward were transported, immediately from one place to the next. They appeared in what could only be described as a bolt of lightening. Alice was clapping in glee, from where they had just been, awe clear on her face.

"I wonder…Harry could you try and use it defensively?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, although he had an idea, but surely Carlisle couldn't mean what he thought he meant. He wasn't about to hurt any of them, it just wasn't right.

"Shoot a lightning bolt out of your hand, aim it at the tree or ground, it's just an idea I have…" said Carlisle, if he was alright he knew Harry would be safe. From harm that others might try and inflict upon him. He wasn't fully a vampire, other vampires might take advantage of that and try and kill him. If Harry's gifts could be used defensively he'd be able to protect himself. Keep his own against even the most lethal vampire.

"Hm…Okay," said Harry shrugging, Edward stepped away and let him concentrate.

A large boom was what they heard next, as Harry shot a lighting bolt from his hand. Completely destroying the tree he had aimed at, causing it to crash down around them. Edward had him in his arms, and running towards Alice and Carlisle before Harry could open his eyes.

"Yes, just as I thought!" said Carlisle, writing furiously in his journal.

"What did you think?" asked Harry, that he could shoot bolts out of his hand? Destroy tress?

"That your gift could be used defensively…that could take a vampire down, with your ability to wield fire…you are basically a vampire killing arsenal." said Carlisle.

Harry gulped remembering Carlisle talking about the Volturi.

"Don't worry…nobody outside this family will know what you are capable off," said Edward soothing his terrified mate.

"Indeed," agreed Carlisle, it's a fear he had thought about constantly, probably the same amount of worry Edward had regarding the problem. "It's just too dangerous for this to become common knowledge."

Harry looked extremely relieved.

"It's just a good job Eleazar is no longer a Volturi member…or no doubt he would have led them straight here." said Carlisle wryly.

"Eleazar?" asked Harry blinking in confusion.

"He has the ability to find vampires with gifts, or humans as it is…I'm pretty sure that's how they ended up with the twins." explained Carlisle, the last part was mostly for Edward and Alice - Harry had no idea who the twins were.

"They let him leave with a gift like that?" asked Harry baffled, from what Carlisle said Aro wanted gifted vampires. Why would he let one go who could find them for him? It made no sense to him.

"He found his mate, they had no choice," said Carlisle, "There is someone in the Volturi named Chelsea, and she has the ability to tie people to the Volturi - make them loyal. Unfortunately Chelsea cannot interfere with bond mates. If the Volturi had killed Eleazar's mate he would have ended up killed himself by fighting. I think he just preferred to let him go, with motives to ask him to help them later in life just in case he was needed."

"That's sick," said Harry, he never wanted to be a part of the Volturi, he'd rather die first.

"Perhaps," said Carlisle, not agreeing or disagreeing.

"Are you going to the meeting?" asked Alice, Edward smirked in amusement, Alice loved winding their father up.

"What meeting?" asked Carlisle a frown marring his forehead.

"That meeting," said Alice giggling childishly as his phone rang.

* * *

"So this is the boy I've heard so much about?" asked Billy Black, staring at Harry curiously.

"Depends," shrugged Harry "If you've been hearing about Harry Potter then yeah, it's me."

"My name is Billy Black, it's nice to meet you, this is my son, who you've already met very briefly Jacob." said Billy.

"Nice to meet you sir," said Harry staring him right in the face, before shaking his hands.

"Nice to meet you too," said Billy honestly. Harry had caused quite a dilemma within the pack.

"So you did become the leader?" asked Edward surprised, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," nodded Jacob, "I never was very good at following orders."

"Where does that leave Sam?" asked Edward curiously, to the Elder werewolf's of the pack.

"They have been assigned to different areas; we couldn't have to Alpha's working in the same area. We have since come to know that Alphas feel the need to fight for territory like the true wolf." stated Billy speaking for all the elders. They looked extremely happy, learning something new about their legacy. There had never been more than one pack, the pack had started with just three men. With a Black leading even in those days, which meant Jacob was the true alpha, and it ran undiluted in his veins.

"Two different packs?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, Jacob's friends have opted to follow him," said Billy.

"I doubt very much Sam liked that," said Edward dryly.

"No he did not, he's on probation, all decisions must be run through the Elders," said Billy. "We need to assess what kind of Alpha he has truly been."

"Huh?" asked Harry confused.

"He's been making decisions regardless on what the rest of the pack thought or said. He's the alpha true but it doesn't mean he should be doing what he's been doing." sighed Jacob.

"This is not why we are here, what more can you tell us about this…hybrid." said one of the elders.

"Hey, I'm not some animal - do not call me that," snapped Harry angrily.

"My apologies, we are unsure of what to call you," said the Elder, deciding it was better to keep the peace. Than having why they were meeting for leaving. They wanted information.

"Harry will do, it's the name I was born with," said Harry scathingly.

"Very well, what do you know about him?" asked the elder, he was leaning forward a curious look on his old face. He had learned information about his pack, then this mystery comes along with information about their enemies. Not that the Cullen's were their enemies or this boy. They weren't allowed to harm humans, and for intents and purposes Harry looked very human. Which meant he was off their radar, until they learned more anyway. Sam had been furious about that, he had wanted to attack and kill him from the second he saw him. Then again he said that about the Cullen's but because of the treaty he was unable to do so. So Sam waited and salivated on the hopes of the Cullen's breaking it.

* * *

so last chance does bella know? or will she just fade into the background as one of the many who have crushes on him? will the cullens have to move as edward hears their thought of killing him? or will they be just as in awe of Harry's weird hybridness and want to know him? R&R PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 24 **

**Conversations And Interferences **

* * *

"We do not know much, but I shall tell you what we do know." said Carlisle briefly telling them everything, almost everything. "Harry, we realized was Edward's mate the day he came here. Isabella Swan is my son's singer…" before he could continue his tale, wanting to keep it short Billy Black had other ideas. Billy Black was Jacob Black's father, Jacob who was the current Alpha to the wolf pack, the only wolf pack until Sam's actions were dealt with. When and if he was innocent he'd be granted Alpha status and be allowed his own pack, should anyone wish to join him. If he was found guilty he'd never be allowed to lead a wolf pack again. In fact he'd be given the Omega status, the lowest form in the wolf world. They might be human but for most part, they were all animals.

"Singer?" interrupted Billy confused, he'd never heard of a singer before, and was rather curious what it entailed.

"Someone whom has blood that's very appealing to a vampire, an uncivilised vampire wouldn't be able to help themselves. They'd kill their singers within seconds regardless of the consequences…their blood sings to them." said Carlisle in a way a human could understand.

Billy's eyes were huge, but he nodded he understood.

"It's a good thing Edward is so strong, otherwise she would have been killed," said Rosalie.

"Anyway," interrupted Carlisle before she could say anymore, or Billy could reply. "We realized Harry was his mate, Edward left for our sister coven, whom also live on animal blood. He needed to figure out his feelings and decide whether to court Harry or not."

"He didn't want to?" asked Billy stunned beyond belief. The wolf when they met their mate thought of nothing else. The fact that Edward had been able to decide left them stunned. He was also curious to know why Edward hadn't wanted to claim his mate? Was he shocked it was a male? Or was it because of the treaty they had?

"I didn't want to turn him, involve him in my world…it's a dangerous place." said Edward simply, his amber eyes regarding them without emotion. Unfortunately his need for a mate had outweighed all other consequences. He just wanted his other half and it took two days for him to realize he didn't care. He still didn't want to turn him, of course. Carlisle had been right unfortunately, it seemed as though Harry was one of them. Regardless of whether he acted or not. He should have known better than to disregard what his father said. Carlisle was an old vampire, had seen a lot over the years, and had accumulated an immense amount of information.

"Unfortunately, whether Edward wanted it or not, he ended up in our world." said Carlisle, "He'd been bitten by a vampire, do not worry," he said upon seeing him opening his mouth greatly alarmed. "He has been dealt with; my family were forced to kill him."

Billy's eyes got even wider, even Jacob who was standing beside his father was shocked. They had killed another vampire? For a human? That was unheard off. Most stories they heard from the tribe implied vampires didn't feel. Didn't love, and only wanted one thing - blood. It obviously couldn't be the case; even knowing the Cullen's drank animal blood hadn't made them realize this. They truly were amazing people, and Billy was deeply honoured to know them. Despite the fact that it had unleashed a new pack upon forks. They were decent, which meant that there may be other decent vampires out there. Then again most people thought wolfs were evil, yet all the tribe did was protect human life. The Cullen's were truly the oddest vampires he'd met; then again he'd not met many. He hadn't ever turned into the powerful wolf; it was just something he'd passed on to his son.

"That's where things get odd to say the least, the vampire James, had bitten Harry. Yet the venom hadn't done what it should have. Normally whenever the venom enters it starts the process immediately. It's long and painful, yet Harry managed to walk himself to school. He was in pain but it wasn't the crippling pain associated with turning." said Carlisle.

"Want to bet?" snorted Harry in sarcastic amusement; he certainly didn't want to experience it again.

"I removed the venom and assumed that was the end of it, allowing my son to get to know Harry on his own terms." said Carlisle smiling kindly at the listening shape sifters, who were either gaping in surprise or just standing there coolly. "Unfortunately fate had other plans, Harry began to change, he started getting strong, he could see much better, retain information, faster than normal humans…he was becoming a vampire, yet still having all the weaknesses of a human. No disrespect intended."

"None taken, but what does it mean?" asked Billy.

"He still needs to sleep, he still gets exhausted…but he can last a lot longer than even the greatest of athletes. He needs to eat, but not blood human food. We are unsure if our venom would still hurt him...but we aren't about to try any time soon." said Carlisle, barely withholding the wince at the memories it evoked saying that. It had been very hard to continue to withdraw the venom from Harry. Knowing he was hurting a human, when he'd taken an oath to help them.

"He's different from when I last saw him, does that mean he will continue to age?" asked Jacob feeling sympathy for Edward Cullen. The immortal vampire would end up watching his mate die? That was the cruellest form of torture imaginable, whether he liked them or not. Just a few years ago, he thought all the tales about wolfs and cold ones were just that - stories. Hell he'd been telling them as stories, unaware of their true origin. Unaware that he'd be part of the story within a few years.

"We have no idea," said Carlisle gravely, it was something that had plagued him as he'd tried to train Harry in his powers. He'd seen Harry getting taller, filling out, and seemingly aging. He tried not to think about it around Edward, unfortunately it was inevitable. All they could do was watch and wait, but unfortunately Simon's child, the other half breed had died. They were unsure of how he died, but he somehow must have. It didn't look good for Harry, but all they could do was wait and it killed him to do so. He was pretty sure it had the same affect on Edward as well.

"From this moment on, consider him a part of the treaty, Harry I wish you the best of luck." said Billy, after Jacob had nodded to him, they seemed to communicate without words. Only Edward was able to understand what they were thinking and agreeing too. Since it was Jacob's grandfather they'd made the treaty with, it was up to Jacob to change it or enforce it.

"Thank you," said Harry quietly.

"What about Isabella Swan? Do you know if she knows?" asked Edward stepping up to talk. His very being hurt with the thought of Harry dying of old age. Venom hurt Harry, it didn't change him. If Harry continued to age, there would be nothing he could do. It terrified him to the core of his being of Harry passing on and leaving him once more alone.

"We don't I'm afraid Jacob hasn't had the chance to speak with her," said Billy "Charlie is oblivious, but I doubt Bella would talk about it with him. He'd have her institutionalised - Charlie isn't one of those men to believe in the supernatural." he seemed greatly amused by this.

"A lot of teenage humans don't speak to their parents about a lot of things," said Carlisle in agreement to Billy's statement.

"Yes," agreed Billy, smiling slightly, nodding his head the meeting was over, and Jacob wheeled his father away. Presumably to the car or van he probably brought.

* * *

"I shall deal with her," said Severus, Lily lived right next door, he was pretty sure he could find out once and for all. He wasn't a gentle man; his life hadn't been good obviously. Yet he was better than most vampires, refusing to take human life. In fact Severus had never taken a humans life, in all his years.

"I don't think that's a good idea, the shape-shifters are very protective of them." said Carlisle. They were all in the Cullen's house; Esme had invited Lily to dinner. Not getting a chance to eat out often, she had gleefully agreed. Plus she wanted to get to know them better. They were going to be family one day, if Edward and Harry continued to get along. They did seem pretty steady and committed to the relationship. Plus Harry was a half vampire now; it wasn't as if he had a lot of choices.

"I won't hurt her…too bad," said Severus, it wasn't as though he was going to kill her. Also the shape-shifters didn't know about his abilities, it wasn't as though they could blame him for Bella getting a sudden migraine. He doubted very much it would even come up in a conversation. It was bothering the Cullen's and he just wanted to take care of it. He was sick and tired of them talking about it, wondering what to do.

"What are you going to do if she does know?" asked Lily, taking a drink of her wine; it was very nice, and obviously expensive. She didn't get a chance to indulge in drink often.

"I'll have to change her memories," said Severus.

"You can do that?" asked Edward surprised.

"Yes," said Severus revealing a gift he hadn't shared to anyone before.

"Now that is rather scary Severus," said Lily, all this supernatural was scary to her. Her son could poof himself wherever he wanted, throw lightening bolts, and do goodness knows what else. His gift seemed to have no bounds; it was all centred on the weather or kinds of weather you could get. He wasn't a basic elemental but rather an advanced elemental.

"But really cool," said Harry grinning widely, he was eating too.

Lily looked at her son and shook her head in amusement; they were closer than ever her son and she. She loved him even more if it was possible, she was so grateful to have called him when she did. So happy he'd wanted to come, yet angry that James had denied their son a relationship with her out of jealousy and spite. He'd lost in the end, Harry was staying with her now, and he might always be with her - forever. She could only hope and pray the venom kept Harry alive forever. Severus had discussed changing, but the relationship was too new for her to decide that. She had a lot to learn, about Severus, vampires the whole shebang. She thought she'd loved James, and would be with him forever. Look what happened there, so no, she was defiantly not going to make any rash decisions. Thankfully Severus had respected her decision and actually agreed it was probably for the best.

"When would you do it?" enquired Jasper.

"As soon as possible," said Severus solemnly, the quicker they knew the better. Carlisle and Edward had other things to worry about, without fearing that a human knew of them.

"Are you coming home with us then?" asked Harry swallowing the last bite of his dinner, which was as always completely delicious. Esme was the most fantastic cook; she should be working in a restaurant.

"Yes," agreed Severus.

"Then we'll come too," said Jasper, referring to himself and Edward, although Edward was probably going anyway. He was hardly away from Harry these days, not that he blamed him. He'd never spent a day away from his own mate, Alice.

"Maybe Jasper's gift will help you?" said Alice.

"It's possible, keep her asleep as I look for what I need, and do what I must with what I find." said Severus dryly. He had better things to do than look through a teenager's fantasy filled mind. However he was extremely fond of the Cullen's so he'd do it for them. Plus he loved Lily and she was happy here, so he'd be settling down here for now, with her. It needed to be done, she wasn't just a danger to the Cullen's now, and she was to him as well.

"I was thinking along the same lines," said Jasper nodding his head firmly in Severus' direction.

"Here you are," said Esme interrupting them, putting a lovely pudding in front of Lily and Harry. Both humans needed to keep their strength up, especially Harry with all that training.

"Thank you Esme, I don't normally have dessert," explained Lily, smiling her thanks. Grabbing a spoon she dug into it, it was jam roly-poly with custard. She'd created the jam roly-poly herself, but the custard came from a tin. It was mouth wateringly delicious.

"It's my pleasure!" beamed Esme positively smitten. She truly did love cooking. She didn't take nearly as much to the food shelter as normal, but it was better than receiving nothing. She liked feeding the poor, she had the money so why not? Unfortunately she couldn't cook for them, not wanting to take the chance of hurting someone. She preferred staying at home.

"I don't see how she could have found out though," said Harry, he was sitting on the kitchen's bar stool. Edward was sitting next to him, Lily and Severus sat near each other. The rest of the Cullen's were sitting in the living room, there was no wall dividing the two rooms. Esme was cleaning up, very quickly; she joined Carlisle on the sofa before Lily could comprehend it. She was still amazed by the speed in which the vampires moved.

"There are many ways, tales, suspicion, word of mouth, books, and the internet." stated Severus calmly.

"The net?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Sure, of course vampires on the internet have fangs, can't go out in day light, can be staked. However, she might have put it together; I doubt she could fully comprehend it even if she does suspect it. Who would believe it?" said Severus dryly.

"Well I certainly didn't at first," shuddered Harry, unfortunately the evidence was rather overwhelming for him.

Edward tightened his hold on Harry, he was still sore a vampire had gotten so close to his mate.

"Never again," he growled possessively.

"That would be hard considering he's dead." said Harry sarcastically.

"I just don't understand why you didn't say anything," said Lily still sore that her son hadn't confided in her.

"I couldn't, I wanted to I almost did to go Chief Swan to report it, but the fact he was so strong, fast, and deadly stopped me. Who knows what he would have done? I certainly couldn't predict it. He seemed to come after me when I was alone, so you were safe…for the time being and that's the way I wanted It." stated Harry.

"He was a player," said Edward bitterly. "He likes to stalk his food before killing them in the end."

"You mean drive them insane? Scare the day living lights out of them well he achieved both…almost." said Harry.

"Almost," said Edward gravely.

"Well shall we go? Settle this once and for all?" asked Lily, putting her and Harry's bowls in the sink and cleaning them. They joined the others on the rack, they all murmured in agreement as she grabbed her coat and handbag.

"Let us know what's happening," said Rosalie, looking nonchalant.

Fortunately they all knew Rosalie better than that, especially Edward who could hear her thoughts, and Jasper who could feel her emotions. Sometimes it's bound to suck having brothers who could read her better than her own husband.

"Will do," said Harry smiling, and they left. They used two different cars, Jasper, Edward and Harry went in the Volvo, and Severus and Lily used his car.

"I have a surprise waiting on you…when you get home," said Severus staring at Lily, still steering the car.

"Really?" asked Lily curiously, what had Severus gotten her now? Her house was so full of gadgets she'd not had since marrying James. These were ten times better, but that's only because time had changed. All things were better; technology had changed since her marriage.

"You'll see," said Severus a knowing look in his eyes.

Lily fidgeted about the entire drive back home; she was like a little girl at a candy store. Or a small child on Christmas morning, knowing Santa had come to her. Both Severus and Harry had been spoiling her rotten, so each day was like her birthday and Christmas all in one go. After so many years alone, she appreciated each and every one of them. She made sure to use them all, not to hurt anyone's feelings.

Lily's jaw dropped when she saw the car in her drive way, no way, she stared at Severus. Only to find Severus staring right back at her, gauging her reaction to his latest gift. He seemed intent on completely overwhelming her, and he had done numerous times.

"Oh my," she said breathlessly, her red old car was gone, in place sat a vanquish Aston Martin sleek and black and absolutely beautiful. He must have seen her admiring Edward's, the silver one he had.

"Do you like it?" asked Severus a sly grin on his face.

"Like it? Severus I love it," shrieked Lily flinging herself at her vampire, completely overwhelmed, not even James had bought her something so….so….there just wasn't a name for it.

"Good," smirked Severus ducking down, inhaling Lily's sweet scent, how he adored her, when she was happy her green eyes twinkled so brightly. She was the most beguiling woman he'd ever met. He thanked the lord he'd walked into that bar, the second he saw her eyes…he knew. She was the one for him.

"I'll show you just how well I love it tonight, to show you my appreciation." whispered Lily after looking around. That wasn't something she wanted her son hearing thank you very much. They weren't that close! But the car wasn't there yet so she was safe.

"I'll look forward to it," said Severus, already aching for her touch. Well it was certainly worth every penny now. Her face had been worth it, now it was even more worth it. Tonight certainly couldn't come quick enough now.

That got him out of the car and into the house ready to deal with Bella Swan immediately.

Lily strolled in a few minutes later a smug smile on her face, moving seductively, like a lioness provoking her prey. She stopped the moment the others came in, judging by the look on Edward's averted face he'd heard her thoughts and was either embarrassed or turned on himself. Then again women didn't turn Edward on, only Harry did that.

"Let's get this over with, I have things I want to do tonight," said Severus impassively, ignoring Edward's snort of amusement.

Harry stared at him in brief confusion, he merely shook his head and Harry forgot about it. Edward wasn't in the habit of sharing everyone's thoughts, no matter what. It was a good thing, he didn't want to know what his parents though, well not all the time…there were some exceptions.

"She's in her room," said Severus, gesturing for Jasper to get to work, and yes their gifts would work even up the stairs in a different house. It was time to know once and for all what on earth Bella Swan knew.

* * *

I know i know I bet you're all thinking well its about fucking time she updated and you are right :) but i have updated and i hope you enjoyed it! I've also sort of got a plan for it now :D so yay! muse back on for this one slightly, although some ideas are welcomed *HINT* *HINTS* lol :D did you like to see more sev/Lily interactions? will we see more edward/harry interactions edward of course domineering in the bedroom :P cant change it unfortunately its been that way through the entire story. Plus i love writing posessive top Edward :D so fun! not written anything extreme yet... would love to but hes a vampire it limits what could be done ;) so will Severus be able to get through her sheild? or will they have to dread the thought of her knowing forever? :P R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	25. Chapter 25

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 25**

**Dealing With Ms Swan **

* * *

Jasper concentrated on the teenager, at first just making her feel extremely tired. To make her want to go to bed, he didn't want to push it full force and have her fall and hurt herself. She was bad enough on her own two feet at school, clumsy as hell and irritatingly annoying. Then again he thought that of most humans anyway, they were all the same to Jasper. Harry had been alright, especially after getting to know him he liked him now - it was hard not to like Harry. Once she was lying on her bed, Jasper used more of his gift to send her into a deep sleep. Once that was done he nodded at Severus, it was his turn now.

Severus closed his eye and allowed his gifts to fully open, he ignored the Cullen's thoughts and concentrated solely on Bella's mind. He slid into her mind easily, and found what he was looking for. Edward was able to see everything Severus was seeing.

"She knows," said Edward confirming the vampires' fears.

"Don't worry sweetie, Severus knows what he's doing," said Lily, smiling at her lover. He was gorgeous, more beautiful than James had ever been. He'd treated her how she'd always wanted to be treated. He didn't suffocate her, James hadn't wanted her to work, since he had money he though his wife working was an insult. He wanted her watching Harry, while he worked. He'd call throughout the day, and if she didn't answer he's call her mobile phone. Just to see where she was, and then he'd gone and divorced her and taken her child from her. Sure James had given her plenty of things, but he had suffocated her. Severus was nothing like that, looking at him; she realized she did want to spend her life with him. She realized the only thing holding her back…was the fear that Harry wouldn't be immortal. The thought of burying her child was enough to make her weep and her heart break.

Edward just smiled politely at Lily; their earlier thoughts had made him eager to get this finished. He wanted his mate; it was times like this he wished he had a place of his own. To get some real privacy with his mate, since Lily and Severus wanted some time to themselves he guessed they were off to his house tonight.

"It was Jacob Black that told her, from the size of him it was before he was a Shape-shifter. Stupid idiot, he obviously didn't know the tales were real." said Severus irritated. "I'm going to have to change a lot of memories; she has a book on legends. Someone is going to have to retrieve it."

"I'll go," said Jasper immediately.

"You have to go now, Charlie will be back from work soon," said Severus immediately, as he began manipulating her memories, changing them, and the words uttered. Every time she thought of them, he had to change her thoughts. It was a slow meticulous pace he had to keep so he didn't miss anything.

Jasper immediately left though the back door, jumping over the fence; he entered the Swan's back door. It was open; some humans didn't have an ounce of self preservation. He followed Bella's fresh scent, and entered her small room. She was sleeping at an odd angle, but Jasper didn't care. He immediately began hunting for the book Severus had mentioned.

As he was looking Edward spoke from next door, and Jasper of course was able to hear him no problem.

"She used the internet Jasper, you're going to have to delete her visited websites," said Edward.

Growling lowly, this human knew too much, why they didn't just kill her he didn't know. He switched on her computer, it was very old, because it took forever to hook up and turn on. As he waited he searched for the book, he finally found it down the side of her bed. He shook his head, damn, stupid idiotic wolves, why would they write something like this? It wasn't just about cold ones, them, it was actually about the powerful wolves, it said nothing about changing though. So they had made sure to keep themselves safe, how very convenient.

Putting the book beside the computer he entered her control panel and began the process of having her visited sites removed. Clicking a few more times the process finally started, ignoring Bella's groaning - even deeply asleep it was obviously hurting her. Good, that's what happens when she dug for information that had absolutely nothing to do with her. Growling lowly, had he never deleted her files? It didn't seem that way at all! It was taking forever. He checked her saved documents while he was at it, making sure she hadn't saved anything. Thankfully it was just school work, so he closed that down.

"Swan's coming," said Edward "I'll open Harry's bedroom window, it's at the back." obviously Swan was in front view of his house.

The computer as if sensing his urgency seemed to finally finish, closing the open windows he finally shut the computer down. Grabbed the book and entered Charlie's bedroom. Opening the window, he noticed Edward had opened Harry's bedroom window. He shut the window and jumped onto the roof, and swiftly entered Harry's room.

"Thanks," said Jasper handing Edward the book, "Perhaps we should find the other books relating to us don't you?"

"Maybe," said Edward, flipping through the book and his eyes widened, he could see what Jasper was talking about. Cold ones, immortal, blood drinker, cold to touch they didn't mention fangs or eye colour. This was as close to being discovered as the Cullen's could get. He could smell the old musty scent of shape-shifter. The shape-shifters were different to humans. Human scent only lasted so long, but shape-shifter scent lasted a lot longer.

Both vampires rejoined everyone down stairs.

"There problem solved." said Severus after fifteen minutes, he opened his eyes and looked very satisfied with himself.

"It won't do anything to her mind will it? I mean it won't harm her mentally?" asked Lily, she felt so proud that this vampire wanted her that he was hers. Naturally she was worried, not because she knew Bella, but because she was a child. A child the same age as her own son.

"It shouldn't," said Severus, "I don't make the habit of using that particular gift…although I'll admit I've never had to use it this much on a human before. She's known what they were for quite some time."

"Why didn't she act on it?" asked Jasper suspiciously.

"She was obsessed about vampires, about becoming one, she had planned on trying to seduce Edward…then she found out he was gay - so her plans were put on hold." said Severus wryly.

"So what else did she plan?" asked Edward naturally alarmed.

"She wasn't about to tell anyone, if that is what you are worried about." said Severus, obviously he'd shut down his gifts if he didn't know why Edward was worried. He was so envious of Severus for that ability alone. He wished he could do that, especially at school surrounded by those hormonal girls. Their daydreams made him want to sick up his last meal. On the other hand he was grateful to have the gift, it had kept his family safe.

"She's smart for a human," said Jasper.

"What if she remembers? Or rediscovers it all over again?" asked Lily concerned.

"She shouldn't remember she's just human my gift isn't easily beat or found. She could rediscover it but there's nothing I can do about that." said Severus simply. "Just contact Black and make sure Jacob Black doesn't screw up again." it was him that told her the last time, but Severus couldn't really blame him. He had assumed it was just a story told by his people. The teen had been lanky and long haired when he told Bella, long before he'd become a Shape-shifter.

"I'll let Carlisle know," said Jasper, now that the immediate threat had been dealt with he wanted to get back to Alice.

"We will come with you," said Edward immediately, Harry stared at him in surprise but didn't argue.

"See you later mum," said Harry, as they all said goodbye and made their way back to Edward's Volvo.

* * *

"I did say I was going to show my appreciation for my new car didn't I?" whispered Lily seductively as soon as her son and his boyfriend as well as Jasper were gone. After not dating for so long, she realized she'd missed out big time.

"You did," said Severus a sinful grin appearing on his face.

Lily crawled into Severus' lap, his strong arms coming around her, she felt safe with him. She giggled in delight when he stood up, effortlessly with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he took them up the stairs. Moaning as Severus began kissing and nibbling at her neck. He knew how to turn her on with so little effort, Lily already wanted to beg for more…he had so much stamina; he could keep going all night. Unfortunately Lily couldn't, but oh boy, she always enjoyed every second of their coupling. He never hurt her, the slightest, knowing what he was now…she was surprised.

She knew everything about vampires, their strengths and weaknesses. She knew absolutely everything about her vampire, she shook of those thoughts as she leaned forward kissing her vampire senselessly. Of course he could kiss all day, he didn't need to breath, too bad she did - or she'd never stop.

She was lay across her bed, Severus removed his clothes within seconds, and Lily had barely managed to get her top off by the time he was climbing on her. Giggling breathlessly, she didn't care that he was cold; he warmed up thanks to her body heat. He had her undressed before she could comprehend what was going on! She just shook her head in amusement men! Or rather a vampire in his case.

"Already so wet," murmured Severus savouring her as the precious woman she was.

The next few hours all Lily saw was stars and fireworks as Severus slowly drove her insane.

Severus as always, stayed with her watching over her, wondering at his luck. She was everything he'd ever wanted, more than everything he'd wanted. Moving a strand of her beautiful red hair, he felt at peace for the first time since he became a vampire. His life he felt was finally worth living.

He had no idea his life was about to get a lot more complicated in the coming months. In the end though perhaps all the worry and fear would be worth it.

* * *

ooo whats the complication? will harry be completly turned by edward or stay a half vampire and eventually die? will lily choose to be turned or not do it becuase of her son still aging? not wanting to live without him now she'd gotten him back? R&R


	26. Chapter 26

**Can't Fight the Moonlight **

**Chapter 26 **

**Calm Before the Storm **

* * *

Things had settled down for the Cullen family, now that Bella had been dealt with they began to relax. Carlisle's documented journal was finally coming to a stop. Harry hadn't put on any weight, or gotten taller in three weeks. They were hoping that his ageing had stopped but they would of course have to wait and see. Carlisle thought deeply immersed in his journal, wondering briefly if the gene had shot Harry to his majority. He was half human, half vampire much like his great many times grandfather. No record was ever made of his death. It was put down as a clerical error; for all Carlisle knew the man could still be alive. Perhaps he'd panicked when he realized what he was? Or freaked out when he began wanting blood? The possibilities were endless.

"Harry do you have any family pictures?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"What kind?" replied Harry from where he was down stairs completing his homework.

"Of any grandparents you have?" Carlisle said to him. He wanted to know what this man looked like, the half human half vampire hybrid.

"Um I think I might, but they are all back in England." said Harry.

"I see." said Carlisle frowning a little in disappointment, they'd come far in solving the mystery. There were just a few other things he wanted to know especially about Simon Potter the hybrid. Ironically enough Simon Potter had been adopted by a couple with last name Evans. No relation to Lily though, the couple adopted the child then moved to England. Simon did indeed keep his last name, and gained a very substantial inheritance that his vampire father had saved over the years. It was actually substantially reduced; James Potter wouldn't have much to give to his sons. He'd been spending it like it was going out of fashion. Either that or his wife was Emmett sometimes was far too nosy. When he got into searching for things, answers, he delved as deeply as he needed too. It's how they'd come across this new information. Emmett was brilliant with a computer; his hacking skills knew no bounds.

"Wait a minute….the pictures I liked…I scanned them they might be on my computer…" said Harry remembering belatedly scanning them. Although he wasn't sure if it was the new laptop or if it was on the old PC in his room back in England. His memory was sharper but only things he had done since he began changing into a vampire. Before that it's like his memory stayed on the frequency he had as a human. It was odd but Harry had long ago stopped worrying about it.

"I'll go get it after I've finished," said Harry continuing to finish his homework. He always left it to the last minute, like the rest of the Cullen's. It only took twenty minutes at the most, since he could write longer and much faster.

"Thank you Harry," said Carlisle graciously.

"No problem," shrugged Harry still writing away despite his attention being on Carlisle. "Why do you want pictures of my grandparents?"

"He wants to know what Simon looks like, Carlisle knows many vampires. He's just curious to know if he might still be alive." Edward told his mate before Carlisle could reply.

"You think he might be?" asked Harry surprised, excitement thrumming through him. The thought of meeting his great, great grandfather was awesome to say the least.

"It's just an idea Harry," cautioned Edward, "He might be gone."

"I realize that," said Harry sighing sadly.

"Come on then," said Edward, putting his folder on the table, his homework finished. His thoughts were always much like Carlisle's, centred around Harry. His worry over the past few months would have left him with ulcers, if he'd been able to get them. He was terrified Harry would continue to grow and age. Even the students at school had commented on his sudden growth both ways. Harry was so different from when he first came to Forks. He had been small and almost petite in appearance, now he was a lot taller and had filled out. There had been a lot of speculation about it, mostly from Carlisle. Assumptions about the gene stopping Harry from filling out as all normal boys did by his age. The gene activating had sped up the aging and finally letting him fill out. Then again he might have just had a lot of his mother in him.

"Where are the others by the way?" asked Harry as he slid into Edward's Volvo.

"I don't know we don't spend every day all day together. Next year Rosalie and Emmett will be off to college." said Edward.

"What about Jasper?" asked Harry, "So you aren't always together then? How long are you all at college before you live under the same roof again?"

"Three or four years, before we move and begin the process all over again." replied Edward wryly, and he wasn't going to be living with Carlisle and Esme this time around. No, he had a mate of his own now, who he'd be following wherever he chose to go. It would nice, having Harry all to himself every day. Whatever college Harry got into he'd attend, he'd done everything he wanted to years ago.

"Ah," was all Harry said, he didn't know why he assumed they spent all their times together. Perhaps it had to do with how close they all were with one another.

"Jasper waits for Alice to finish before going to college; it gives him a year free of struggling. It won't surprise you that he relishes those years he gets of peace." chuckled Edward in amusement.

"That's going to be weird," admitted Harry. The thought of not seeing them every day was saddening. He'd gotten so used to it, going to school, and then coming to the Cullen's then of course going home most days to see his mum.

"What is?" asked Edward, stopping at the red light.

"Well not seeing them every day," said Harry, "My mum too, will be kind of refreshing too…you know independence and all that."

"Yeah," said Edward, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He'd done it over a million times. His first taste of rebellion and 'Independence' had been not so independent or nice. He'd left Carlisle and Esme and began hunting humans. Out of all the people Carlisle had turned, he had the most blood on his hands. He was ashamed of it of course; he'd done his best to atone for it. He had since then abstained from human blood, it hadn't been without its challenges but he'd done it. Carlisle was proud of him, and in turn Edward felt better about himself and his past actions.

"The question is though, what do you want to do?" asked Edward.

"Will I be able to do what I want?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" enquired Edward confused.

"Well, what's the point in getting qualified for what I want to do…if in the end I'm not going to be able to do it? Get a job and keep at it - I'm going to end up repeating High School again in five years time." said Harry bluntly.

"If you want to stay and have a job, you can." said Edward, his unbeaten heart lurching at Harry's words. What Harry said was true; could he be horrible enough to stop Harry from being what he wanted? Unfortunately it had nothing to do with him. Harry had been bitten by James not him, its James who had started the whole process. It was just luck that they'd been there and helped Harry understand who and what he was now. In the process he'd found his mate.

"No I can't Edward, I'm not leaving you, you are my life now. Plus if I keep aging I want to spend all the time I can with you." said Harry honestly.

"Don't say that," said Edward emotionally, the idea alone nearly crippled him. It didn't help that he thought about it nearly every day. It was killing him, the unknown.

"It's true Edward, and if I don't age…it's not like I can get a job and keep it if I remain looking eighteen year old." said Harry, opening the door when Edward parked the car at his house. "Just wait there, I'm gonna grab it, be right back."

Harry ran up the stairs, nobody was home; Severus had taken his mum on a short break. Severus of course staying well out of the sun, but his mum was enjoying herself. Sun bathing all day and spending all night with Severus. They would be back tomorrow, unless of course they extended their little holiday. He grabbed his laptop from his bed, case and all before running back down the stairs. He made sure to lock the front door before jumping back into the car.

"Right then lets go," said Harry, opening his laptop, waiting patiently for it to load. As Edward began driving again, Harry began going through all his pictures. From when he was younger, with friends and family to being older. Just as he was loosing hope, he finally found what Carlisle was looking for. "Haha! There we go! Emmett got a photo printer?"

"Yes," said Edward dryly, name a piece of technology Emmett didn't have.

"He got paper?" asked Harry.

"That I don't know," replied Edward. He was more interested in music and other things. Emmett and Jasper were the computer buffs none better than Emmett though. Alice and Rosalie loved anything to do with fashion, shopping mostly and wearing it. Esme loved architecture and painting. They all had their own thing, which they were all of doing today. Carlisle's new favourite thing, when he wasn't working, was puzzling over the mystery that was Harry.

"Guess I'll find out," said Harry.

The drive back seemed a lot less long, before they knew it they were pulling back into the Cullen house. Harry went into Emmett's computer room to find what he needed. Thankfully there were photo paper, and Harry downloaded the programme and printed the pictures. They were black and white, very old but surprisingly intact.

Shutting down his laptop, he put it back in its travel bag before putting it beside his homework. The pictures he took up the stairs to Carlisle still in his office. It was his favourite place as of late.

"Come in Harry," said Carlisle even from outside the door he could sense the amusement and happiness in Carlisle's voice.

"Hi, here it's a picture of my great, great grandfather and grandmother," said Harry handing them over.

Carlisle looked at them intently, "I do not recognize him, perhaps a few of my acquaintances might. Thank you Harry, I really appreciate this." he told the teenager before he placed the pictures inside his journal keeping them safe.

"No problem," laughed Harry leaving, although he was slightly disappointed, but he would never give up hope that he'd meet family that will always be with him. Sure he'd have his mother, but it would be nice to have his grandfather too. He barely remembered his grandfather, but when he looked at the pictures he felt a great fondness for him.

Harry didn't think anything of Carlisle's phone ringing, it ran quite often. Although he stopped when he heard Severus' voice on the other end. What he heard froze him in shock, his eyes going wide with fear. Barely able to breath, he would have fallen to the ground if Edward didn't grab him. Trying to comfort his shocked mate. Normally hearing those words would inspire happiness. Unfortunately it just filled everyone with dread and fear.

Lily was pregnant. They were on their way home.

* * *

as all of you suspected - lily was indeed pregnant...will we have the volturi become involved? or is that overdone and just have it all happen quietly and the cullens get on with their lifes? R&R PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 27 **

**Aguish **

* * *

Harry was currently buried in his mother's lap, at least his head was, and the rest of him was on the couch. He felt as though his world was coming to an end. He could barely believe it, Edward was on his other side, stroking his back absently, trying to soothe his terrified mate. Harry was very worried, his mind went around the story at what happened to his great many times grandmother. She'd fallen in love with a vampire and had a child with him, it had been the last thing she'd ever done. Now the same thing was going to happen to his mother! History kept repeating itself and he was utterly petrified. He barely listened to the soft drone of conversation around him. He just clutched at her desperately, despair consuming him. He didn't want to loose her; it would kill him he'd only just come back into her life.

"I'm surprised this happened, especially now we know humans can get pregnant." said Carlisle, he wasn't judging them but merely stating a fact. Severus was one of the most cautious people he knew, he'd never usually let something beyond his control happen.

"She's been taking preventive measures," growled Severus, he was obviously extremely worried, he hadn't snarled or sneered at anyone since meeting Lily. It seemed she had lightened the extremely severe stoic Vampire. Each of the vampires knew he was on the defensive, his entire body screamed that he was furious, yet his eyes, betrayed his fear and worry. Severus had fallen hard for Lily, he didn't understand why she liked him, but she did. She was his light, his shining star, his green eyed beauty without her he'd never have settled down. He thanked whatever deity he had that he'd gone to that club that night. Not that he had planned on drinking from them; no he'd just wanted some company, preferably pleasurable company. His body didn't age, and it might be what you call dead but it wasn't exactly dead. He had always made sure she had taken measures against a pregnancy. He had been one of the few who knew humans COULD get pregnant. Obviously it had failed spectacularly and now they were going to have to deal with it quickly before it got out of hand.

"They aren't always one hundred percent," said Carlisle sitting down, steeping his fingers before asking his next question. "Are you going to abort?"

"No!" said Lily immediately and adamantly. She was transported back to when her parents had learned she was pregnant. They'd insisted she was too young to be a mum or a wife; they'd wanted her to see the world before settling down. She was their youngest daughter, their beautiful baby and they just wanted what was best for her. They had known even then the marriage to James Potter wouldn't last. Unfortunately they hadn't lived long enough to be proven right, they'd died before Lily's world was turned upside down and she lost her baby boy.

Severus just closed his eyes, he'd already begged her to no avail, and he knew if he forced it he'd loose her. If he forced her she'd leave him, if he didn't then he was destined to watch her die. Either way he was doomed to fail, and Severus hated failing at anything. He was a possessive man, and he wanted Lily by his side always. She was too stubborn for his mind magic to work, he'd already tried! Damn this bloody situation to hell and back.

"Mum please," choked Harry, finally emerging from his place, his mirror green eyed filled with desperate plea. He didn't want to loose his mum, even as he begged her he knew, he just knew nothing would get through to her. "I can't loose you too."

"Harry don't," said Lily tears welling in her eyes, she didn't like seeing her son like this at all.

"For me, please." begged Harry his body shaking his barely suppressed misery.

"Don't ask that of me Harry, it isn't fair. I love you with all my heart, but I cannot do what you ask of me." said Lily ignoring the tears running down her face. "This baby is a miracle, part of me and Severus. Part of our love, and I am strong, we can do this."

"You'll die," choked Harry, his posture now completely defeated.

"Things are different in this day and age Harry, we are fitter, healthier, I can do this I can feel it." said Lily soothingly. She was soothing herself more than her son, but deep down she knew it was true. Back in those days people died giving birth a lot, they didn't have the resources available to them these days. She was basically just hoping for the best, but she actually was prepared to die for a baby she didn't know. That was just who Lily was, she'd fought for everything else in her life why not this too.

Harry didn't comment further, just buried himself in again wishing the real world would fade around him.

* * *

Harry fell asleep against his mum that night, not wanting to disturb him she remained on the Cullen's couch. Severus and Carlisle had begun speaking very quietly, up in his office. Where he always went when something was either baffling him or bothering him. They were still there, Alice and Jasper had left and nobody had seen them since.

"Sweetie, wake up," said Esme shaking Lily's shoulder just a little to wake the human up.

Lily jerked awake, looking around until she remembered everything. Her sad green eyes glanced down at her sleeping son, then to Edward. "Promise me if anything happens…" choked Lily, "That you will take care of him, and that he doesn't do anything stupid." tears were once again falling down her face. She wasn't just talking about Harry anymore, but Severus too.

Edward's amber eyes filled with sympathy and determination, "I will look after them both, I promise." it was a vow he would take seriously.

"Thank you," said Lily nodding, sometimes she forgot that Edward wasn't just a teenager. He was a hundred something year old man trapped in the body of a teenager. Not trapped but it was the only terminology she could think of right now. She felt her heart ease a little, at the knowledge the men she loved most would be taken care off. It was Severus she was most worried about, despite what she said she wasn't all sure she'd survive. Vampires were capable of a lot, and she could only hope she held on long enough to become one.

Edward simply nodded; these coming months were going to be hell. It would test his relationship with Harry to the max.

"Here you go," said Esme, handing Lily a coffee, she knew by now how the red headed woman took it. She felt so sorry for Lily; she understood her will to keep the baby, and her heartache she was feeling. It was going to be a difficult few months, and she hoped for Harry and Severus' sake that she managed to pull through.

"Thank you Esme," smiled Lily gratefully taking the coffee, glad she didn't have to work otherwise she would have had to move.

"No problem," said Esme smiling kindly, "Where's Alice and Jasper Edward?" enquired Esme, she hadn't seen them since last night.

"I do not know," said Edward frowning, it wasn't like them to just take off without informing anyone.

"Perhaps Carlisle knows," said Esme dismissing it, but she didn't go up the stairs or disturb her husband and Severus. Poor Severus, he had to be so very worried, she would be if it was Carlisle. Even after only knowing him a few months, she'd actually loved Carlisle most of her life. Dreamed about marrying someone like him, she'd been too young at the time to realize it was he who she was destined to be with. "Harry needs to get up; school will be starting up soon."

"We aren't going," said Edward immediately.

"Edward, its best that he takes his mind from what's happening here…even if it's just for a few hours." said Esme her amber eyes beseeching Edward's to realize what she said was the truth.

"Fine," said Edward withholding a growl, "But only if he wants to, I'm not going to force him." he was after all his mate not his father.

Lily remained quiet throughout it all, this was all her fault, and she had the ability to end it. Just thinking of the baby in her stomach stiffened her resolve. No she was going through with it; she doubted anything she took could get rid of the baby. After all she'd taken preventive measures against a pregnancy, yet still ended up pregnant. She just knew it wouldn't work, which would raise awkward questions. She couldn't regret the babe; she had a chance, a slim one of getting things right this time around. She'd had to give up her first baby to James; this one was her redemption, her salvation…her second chance. She wasn't about to give that up for anything. She had to survive, for her sake, for the baby's sake, most important for Harry and Severus' sake. She'd do it. She though and her spine stiffened, she'd survive.

"Harry love, it's time to get up," said Lily, carding her hand through Harry's long hair, it needed a little cut. He'd been neglecting it recently, she thought as she gradually woke her precious son up. Wondering what her unborn baby would look like, half Severus and half her? What colour of eyes would her babe have? Black like Severus' had been before getting turned? Or green like hers?

"M'not going." said Harry, before he was even awake.

"Harry," chastised Lily shaking her head at her headstrong stubborn son, and there was no doubting where he got it from now. "Sitting here isn't going to change anything. Stop being a worry wart and go learn something. I'll be at home when you get back. This doesn't excuse you if you get bad grades."

"You won't be here when I receive them." snapped Harry angrily.

An awkward silence settled over the house, at Harry's angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry," said Harry his green eyes impossibly wide, staring at his mum horrified at how he was being.

"It's okay to be scared son, I am too." said Lily her green eyes filling with tears once more.

Severus suddenly emerged from Carlisle's office, his love needed him, and it wasn't until she's spoken those words had he realized. He had never been overly affectionate, especially not in public. "Come," said Severus holding out his hand, they needed to talk.

Harry looked up worriedly; he didn't want his mother out of his sight.

'We will find a way Harry; don't give up until it's over. Your mother is strong, she will survive' said Severus in Harry's mind. He was reassuring both of them, he had to stay strong, and both of them did for Lily's sake.

"I'll go shower." said Harry swallowing back his fear, his worry and all consuming panic. To school it was, he'd do what his mum wanted. Edward of course followed him, but Harry was used to that. To be honest Harry needed his boyfriend right now, more than ever. He needed to know it was going to be okay.

* * *

This chapter was written before my computer screwed up...the muse for this story is gone but as always ill continue writing it for those who want to read it. I think you can all tell the muse has dried up, despite my attempts of bringing it back so where is alice and jasper? are they hunting for harry's great grandfather? or just out hunting? will lily survive? what will she have? a little girl or boy? will edward and harry end up at odds with each other or will these coming months strengthen their bond beyond any doubt? will edward propose before the end of the story? doing so, because edward feels lily might not survive and wanting her there for harry's sake so theres less regret should the worst happen? R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 28 **

**Dealing With A Very Rapid Pregnancy **

* * *

The past month had gone by, and with it there were new emotions each and every day to accompany it. Harry had done as his mother said, and attended school every day. His mind was never truly on it though, but he still excelled in his subjects. For once Harry was more than thankful for his vampire mind. Having vampire emotions wasn't helping either, because it just made his feelings much more intense. Jasper had taken to dulling them for him, especially at night so he could get some sleep. Carlisle was always buried in books, trying to figure out how Lily's pregnancy was going so fast. She was two months pregnant but she looked to be around eight months gone.

"How are you?" asked Harry immediately going to his mothers side, he hadn't seen her for a full day. She and Severus had spent the day together, away from everyone else. Severus had been doing it once a week ever since she was pregnant. His mum was huge, with his half brother or sister. He wasn't sure what it was, none of them were actually. Carlisle hadn't been able to see the baby even with all his equipment.

"I'm fine Harry," smiled Lily hugging him, he was so different from Severus, Sev was cold but Harry was still slightly warm, colder than her yes, but still warmer than Severus. She wondered if her little baby would be more like Harry, in regards to what he or she was - a hybrid. "We are getting ready to move."

"What? Why?" asked Harry baffled, she shouldn't be moving anywhere not now.

"The Cullen's have a treaty with the Tribe; we do not want to mess with it. So we are going to the Denali Coven for the rest of the duration of her pregnancy." said Severus calmly.

"We will have to move more permanently after that anyway, start anew somewhere else." said Carlisle smiling at them calmly.

"I thought you stayed somewhere for at least nine years?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but your mother will be a Newborn, she will be extremely strong, unpredictable and…thirsty." said Carlisle trying to explain everything to Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry, were they going into hiding for a few years until his mum learned control?

"I want Harry to attend college and university, I don't want him stuck with me," said Lily adamantly.

"Mum!" protested Harry looking worried and cross with her.

"Harry you have a life with Edward now, you are supposed to go off to college and university and be happy to spend time alone with him not stuck at home with your mother." said Lily, she wanted her son's life to be normal, she didn't know if he'd stop aging or not. It terrified her, so she was going to make sure her son had nothing to regret about life.

"Here," said Rosalie handing Lily a cup filled with blood, Severus had figured out what the baby needed very early on into the pregnancy. When she'd started being sick everything she swallowed. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to stop the hurting the child was causing her. All he could do was ride with it, help her through it - wishing it was him instead of her. He hated seeing her in pain, but with Carlisle nearby nothing was left unfixed. She was able to take a form of pain relief to stop some of the agony. Not near enough for Severus' liking, but Lily was always quick to reassure him she was fine. She seemed to forget he could read her bloody mind, and he knew how much she was in pain.

Harry stared at Edward, was his mum right? Was he being weird because she was pregnant and maybe going to die? Or was he just unwilling to let go because he'd just gotten her back? He wished he knew. His mum was right regardless, he should be going off to college or university. Unfortunately he had no idea what he wanted to do, so he couldn't fill in forms for any courses yet.

"It's what you'd be doing if you were still staying with James is it not?" enquired Severus he knew Harry's thoughts.

"Probably," said Harry admitting defeat.

"You do not have to decide right away, you still have the rest of the year to go." said Severus.

"I have to stay here?" asked Harry swallowing thickly, they were going and he had to stay here? He didn't like that at all! He might never get to see his mother again, if that happened he didn't think he could forgive them.

"Trust me Harry; I will do everything in my power to make sure your mother survives this. I will hear the child, I will know when its time for the baby to be removed. The quicker the better, then if something goes wrong I can turn her." said Severus in Harry's mind.

"You think she will survive still a human?" asked Harry mentally, even he didn't think that.

"No, it's only a slim possibility at this point. For the first few months she will need taught how to feed, hunt, and how to handle things…its very disorientating at first." said Severus, "Much like your change only…a little worse." and less mysterious he thought to himself wryly.

"Alright," said Harry giving up, one way or another it seemed as though this was the last time he'd see his mum. The next time she would either be dead or a vampire. He knew what he'd prefer! Then he'd be attending college or university and still not able to see her often for a few years.

"Then it's settled!" said Lily, "I'm going to miss you Harry, but I don't want you missing school."

"I'll miss you too," choked Harry, "When are you leaving?" the tremble in his voice noticeable.

"Tonight, I'm hiring a private Jet," said Carlisle sympathetically, but he did agree with Lily, Harry needed to attend school.

"Who's all going?" asked Harry, feeling rather guilty. He was useless; he couldn't do anything for his mum.

"Carlisle, myself and Lily." said Severus quietly; he knew better than anyone else how hard this was for Harry.

"Will you have everything you need?" asked Harry quietly.

"Of course," said Carlisle.

Harry nodded mutely, Edward as always a pillar of strength next to him.

"Which means we need hunt before we go," said Severus.

"I think we all need to go," said Esme. It would give Harry time alone with his mother, they needed it. Sometimes they seemed to forget Harry was actually just seventeen years old. Not just having the appearance of one, like the rest of her children.

"Then that's what we will do," said Carlisle agreeing with his wife.

Both Edward and Severus were concerned but they knew they wouldn't last much longer without hunting. It was extremely vital to Severus and Carlisle to hunt; after all they did need to remove the baby from Lily as soon as they could. Edward didn't want to leave Harry's side, and Severus didn't want to leave Lily's.

* * *

I know i know the story is just awful! with no help from the muses that is all i can do! i hate leaving stories unfinished so i will finish it no matter what...and you never know maybe one day i will be bitten by the muses and redo it until then im afraid you are stuck with this one :( not that its got much longer to go! im going to finish it off as quickly as possible :) sorry for those of you that like it but it is better than it never being finished wouldnt you agree? R&R PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 29 **

**Oh No! **

* * *

Harry watched everyone leaving; he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to Edward speaking. His mind was churning; he couldn't believe how life was right now. If he had stayed with his dad, none of this would be happening. His mum's life wouldn't be in danger, but as soon as he thought it he felt downright ashamed of himself. He wouldn't have had Edward if he hadn't come. He loved Edward; he'd been with him through everything. Helping him the best he could, despite his rather…weird start in his vampire life. Had been a guinea pig testing his new powers with him, and soothed his pain filled wary heart.

"Harry?" called Lily; her green eyes were filled with sadness as she regarded her grown son. Was her fate to bring children into the world that she wouldn't raise? She had lost Harry to James, would she loose this little one to deaths arms? She tried to stay positive, but sometimes it crept upon her. Lily was a realist most part, until she went into denial. She wanted to believe she'd survive, that she'd get her own happily ever after, one that had eluded her until now.

"Are you okay mum?" asked Harry jumping towards her looking worried, he was terrified anything would happen. Absolutely everyone else was gone; he was on his own if anything happened he wouldn't be able to help his mum. He couldn't wait until the others got back. They'd only been gone a minute and he was jumping with apprehension and fear already.

"I'm fine," soothed Lily, patting her sons hand weakly, "I'm more worried about you sweetie."

"I'm okay mum," said Harry immediately, he didn't want to worry her, this was the last time he'd see her, maybe forever or just a few years. He knew which one he'd prefer, but a few years would seem like forever if a miracle did occur.

"Are you?" asked Lily pointedly, she may not have raised her son but she had gotten to know him very well, ever since he'd moved in with her. Even as a vampire, hybrid or not, her son couldn't hide his emotions from her.

"What if you die?" croaked Harry, his green eyes filled with fear; he was facing away from Lily, as though he wanted to stop her seeing how upset he was. He wished he was a normal vampire, that way he could be as composed as the others.

"Then I'll die happy, Harry." said Lily moving towards her son, enveloping him in a hug. Not caring about the pain that rippled through her, Harry needed her right now. She knew she was asking a lot of him, and it might look as though she didn't care from his stand point. He probably felt useless too, and it wasn't what Lily wanted her son thinking. She just wanted him to have a normal life, or as normal as he could have never aging and being a vampire. "I was lost for so long; pieces of my heart were missing. Most of it returned when you did, I felt mostly complete again. I finally had my son back at my side. Then Severus came along and I felt whole again. If I could rewind time, I'd change nothing know that Harry. Absolutely nothing. Knowing you have a wonderful family that's going to be with you always soothes me. My baby boy, I'm sorry this is hurting you." said Lily inhaling her sons scent, wishing this moment would last forever. "You still have your father as well, even if he's being immature right now. He will grow up eventually, and he will get used to the idea of you dating Edward."

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to his mother's erratic heartbeat. He had never been one who believed in god. Yet he prayed to whatever deity up there, that his mum would survive. He'd do anything; give up anything for her just to be around longer. He hoped in a months time he'd hear his mum's voice still, that they could all be happy. His father, he hadn't thought of him in a while. It made him feel rather guilty, his dad had raised him, made him who he was. Yet he just couldn't stand it, his father acted like a twelve year old all the time. Yet he was so domineering, trying to control his life, telling him to stop dating Edward. He wouldn't be surprised if his half brother left home as quickly as he could. Sirius though had been spoiled more than he had, always getting his way by both his step mum and his dad. He might end up James double and not want to leave home. Which is probably the way his father wanted it, he certainly hadn't been happy with him going.

"You need to forgive him soon Harry, you might regret it if you don't." said Lily as if she could see the wheels turning in her sons head.

Harry smiled slightly; his mother had always been like that. So warm and forgiving, she could never hold a grudge. At least she didn't seem to, but Harry knew part of her had to hate James with every fibre of her being. He had after all divorced her, left her penniless, and alienated her from the son she'd given birth to and loved more than anything else in the world. "I'll think about it." said Harry, he'd think on it more but if he didn't age - it wasn't as if he could go see him a lot. Just the occasional phone call here and there. Although his dad had never called him, he had his number and he never received so much as a 'how are you' text message.

"That's all I can ask, it's your life after all son," said Lily still holding him close.

"It is," said Harry in agreement. Savouring the silence with his mum, it looked as though they'd done the right thing. He needed this, his mum to himself for a while. He wasn't sure if he'd ever have one again, a depressing thought one he pushed from his mind. He didn't want to think on that while he had her to himself. There would be plenty time to sit and brood.

"You never mention Sirius, don't you two get along?" asked Lily, she'd never really asked him about his family. She had been too worried he'd say he was missing them. That he might end up wanting to go back to England feeling homesick.

"Which one?" asked Harry dryly.

Lily laughed, "Your brother." she replied shaking her head in amusement. "Although I do wonder how Sirius is if he's changed a bit."

"I'm quite a bit older than Sirius, I had my friends he has his, I was in high school before he went to nursery!" said Harry, "We've never been close; it got a lot more distant when dad began paying all his attention to him."

"I hope you will be close to this little one," confided Lily sounding unsure. What if Harry wasn't close to the baby? The babe would need all the family he or she could get, especially if she wasn't there.

"I promise mum," said Harry immediately, he'd do it, for her.

Lily smiled brightly, it lightened her entire features up making her look more like her old self again. "Oh I hope so!" she said. They spoke for twenty more minutes, just random every day stuff. She had just asked him a question when a scream left Lily's lips as she convulsed on the sofa.

"MUM!" Harry cried out in shock, as he caught her effortlessly and helped her on the sofa. Shock and fear thrumming through him, it couldn't be happening yet, it just couldn't nobody was here. He felt like his entire world was spinning out of control. Oh my god, please, thought Harry, don't let this be happening. His heart jerking at each scream, that leaving his mum. "MUM PLEASE! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" his breathing was erratic despite not needing to breath. It was the only stress relief he had right now. He needed it otherwise he would fall to pieces.

"I think…the baby…is…coming," rasped Lily, her eyes were wide with fear, pain and sadness. She had wanted to leave, to avoid her son seeing her like this. Yet here he was, nobody was around and her precious boy was alone and having to deal with it himself. Another scream left her lips as she felt another of her ribs cracking as the baby moved again.

"NO! NO IT'S TOO SOON! NOBODY'S HERE!" cried Harry, panic consuming him whole. He was lost at sea and without any life raft in sight, with an anchor strapped to his legs.

"Harry…Harry, I need you to calm down…I need…your help." croaked Lily, swallowing the scream she wanted to let out. She had to calm her son down; she had to get him to get the baby out of her womb before it was too late…for both of them. Her and her unborn baby.

Harry came back to himself at that, his mum needed him, he'd been complaining about being useless, well now was the time to prove otherwise. He centred himself before running for his mobile phone. He prayed they weren't hunting at that moment, otherwise they wouldn't answer. They'd be lost to their 'basest predator' self and wouldn't return to their normal selves until they'd sated their thirst.

"Harry!" groaned Lily, another shriek rang out the air, as Harry immediately rejoined her as he called Edward's phone. If anyone it would be Edward who would answer - he hoped. As the phone continued to ring he began to loose hope, he felt like hyperventilating. He was alone, with his mum, who was in labour or dying…well both really.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Edward, he knew his mate would never call during hunting unless it was for a reason.

He didn't need to hear Harry's voice, he heard Lily screaming in the background, the others of course were nearby enough to hear. Severus was already running back the way they came, completely terrified.

"We're coming," said Edward, as he too began to run, Carlisle took the phone as he ran as well, talking to Harry, calming him down telling him what to do.

"Harry, I need you to take your mum up the stairs, the study has all the things we need for it. Its packed but easy enough to find, can you do that?" Carlisle asked him calmly, as he ran; Esme was right next to him, clutching his only free hand worried as well.

"Yes," said Harry, grabbing his mum and placing the phone in his pocket as he took her up the stairs. He had no problem doing it; he was just as strong as normal vampires, despite his half human appearance. He tried not to jolt her too much, knowing she was already in agony. He winced as she cried out again, as he lay her down on the bed.

He placed the phone on speaker as he rushed to find the items he'd need. "I've got it, what do I do?" asked Harry adamantly, now he had a purpose the fear and panic had left him. He took control and charge of his feelings, succeeding for the first time - go figure it would be today of all days he'd finally figure out how vampires kept control. Carlisle had said it was different for everyone. He'd finally mastered control of all his emotions, leaving behind the human ones; he was after all a vampire.

"You need to give her something for the pain," said Carlisle as they continued running, listening intently to everything Harry was doing. He described what it was called, and what to do. "Now you need to insert the needle into the vein, you can do it Harry."

"Okay," said Harry filling the syringe full of liquid, turning back he took a deep breath as he held onto his mothers arm. She was in pain but forcing herself to stay still, so her son didn't have to hurt her. Somewhere in her pain filled mind, she realized she was going to get something for the agony coursing through her and it stopped her moving. Determination radiating from her as she gritted her teeth. Harry was able to see the blue veins, with one swift movement he had it in, and injected it into his mum. "Now what?" asked Harry.

"You need to do cut open her stomach, you need to remove the baby now before it does any more damage to Lily." said Carlisle, hearing Severus' curse and the worry behind it. They all wished they had Harry's gift right now, so they could already be back at her side.

"What?" cried Harry, he couldn't do that.

"Harry, the baby is hurting your mother. If you don't take the baby out it will break out itself. Do you understand what that means? There will be nothing we can do." said Carlisle calmly and professionally, trying to get Harry to see how important it was he did this.

"Alright, alright I can do this. I can do this." said Harry, Carlisle closed his eyes sadly as he listened to the young boy reassuring himself. No doubt he was terrified he screwed up, but until they got there, Harry had to do it. He wished he could do it instead, but they had to work with what they had. Edward was a few miles ahead of them all; he was the fastest of them. Carlisle reassured Harry, telling him exactly where to cut and the length the cut needed to be.

"Has the pain relief worked?" asked Carlisle, but judging by the quietness it had worked so far.

"Yes," said Harry his voice steady, as he concentrated on his task. It was a good thing he wasn't a proper vampire, mused Harry as he sliced open his mothers stomach. Otherwise there was no way he would have been able to do this; Harry as always underestimated his own abilities.

"That's good, how is it going? Is she loosing a lot of blood?" enquired Carlisle hiding his fear from his sons mate.

"Define a lot," said Harry, he couldn't get into the baby, was he not doing it right? He'd sliced as hard as he dared yet he couldn't get to it. He told Carlisle what was happening, for the first time fear entering his voice- what if he was doing something wrong.

"Harry, whatever is protecting the baby can only be removed with vampire strength, nothing human would be able to get through the sac." said Carlisle, "You will need to rip it, carefully." he'd suspected as much when they'd not been able to see the baby the day they'd done a scan.

"We are almost there," said Severus sounding relieved to see familiar territory; they'd gone a lot further than they should have. He was inwardly cursing at their stupidity, if only he'd trusted his instincts none of this would be happening. Damn him for listening to Esme and Carlisle, he'd bet they hadn't had this in mind for mother and son bonding time.

"How long?" asked Harry sounding hopeful.

"Fifteen minutes," said Carlisle, "You can do this Harry, I know it's a lot to ask, but you are our only hope at this point. We will be joining you very soon, and we will help your mum but first she needs you."

He got no reply; he listened intently to whatever noise he could hear on the other side. He could only Lily's laboured breathing; he was beginning to think Harry had passed out when he heard a ripping sound and Lily moaning. "Harry? Harry what is going on?" called Carlisle concerned.

Just then a cry rented the air, deep, piercing and very…very alluring, there was little doubt the baby was at least half vampire. "It's a boy," said Harry eventually, as Lily spoke her voice was weak but oh so clear, Severus stopped stunned for a few seconds before kicking his backside into gear. He had a son! And miracle of all miracles Lily had survived.

"Let me see him," said Lily, determined.

"Mum you need healed…" said Harry.

"Give him to me Harry," said Lily she wanted to see her son. She was pale, still bleeding and weak.

Harry swallowed before reluctantly nodding; he passed the baby over to his mother. "What do I do next?" he said as he stared at his mother's stomach, it was like a sight from a horror movie. Totally gruesome and she was loosing more colour as the seconds ticked by. Carlisle quickly explained his voice urgent as he finally crossed back into Forks.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Lily weakly, the baby had teeth like razors, but she couldn't think much more on it. Her breathing was getting more and more difficult and she couldn't fight the oncoming darkness anymore.

"NO MUM!" yelled Harry, as he heard her heartbeat slowing, he took the baby away and placed it on the bedding, which was on the floor. He took no notice of the others shouting down the phone. Instead he used his energy to try and save his mum, he sniffed the baby's scent on his mum…in her. His eyes widened as he realized what he had to do. He grabbed a syringe, and opened the baby's mouth, and breathed in relief, there was lots there. Venom. It would save her; he yanked it into the syringe before bounding back to his mum. He brought down the syringe and pierced her chest and heart injecting it straight in.

Harry immediately began to perform CPR on her, keeping her heart beating. All he had to do was keep it beating until the venom reached her heart. Then that would be it, the change would start…she would be fine. So he convinced himself as he continued to lay compressions on his mum's chest. The longer he did it the harder it became; he feared he might not have the strength to keep doing it.

Just then all hell broke loose, as everyone entered the house simultaneously.

"Harry, Harry, Harry stop," said Edward trying to get his mate off the top of his mother's body. Eventually he had to grab him forcefully and drag him off, Severus immediately took over.

It was no surprise Rose and Esme had the baby and were cooing over it in the corner.

"Very ingenious," said Carlisle as he nodded his head impressed, he would never have thought to do that. Place the venom straight into the heart, it certainly was a way to ensure you never lost control and drained someone dry rather than help them. Not only that, Harry had used all means at his disposal to keep his mother alive. He had done things Carlisle would never have thought of had he been there. "Edward, go take Harry for a bath…" he looked pale, shaken almost and covered from head to toe in his mother's blood.

"I'm not leaving her!" said Harry as he continued to stare at his mum; he'd not removed his eyes from her despite Edward's efforts to get his attention away.

Then they heard it, the beat of a changing heart, and as one everyone exhaled in relief.

"What?" asked Harry not understanding their relief, what had caused it? It made absolutely no sense to him.

"She's begun changing, listen Harry," said Edward soothingly, "Listen to her heart."

Harry concentrated, and he realized they were right, now they'd brought it to his attention…it was different from before. "Does…does this mean she's going to be okay?" he sounded impossibly young there and then.

"Yes," said Edward into Harry's ear as he smiled softly, things had worked out, thank god. Harry sagged in relief, his body bowing with relief, the adrenaline fading, with it his remaining strength. He was quite frankly exhausted; mentally of course, he could probably sleep for a year. "Come, let's get you cleaned up." Edward didn't wait for Harry to protest, he had them both out of Carlisle's study in seconds. The place was a mess, instruments were strewn everywhere. Severus was doing as Harry had been, staring at Lily as if he couldn't believe it truly had worked out okay.

"He is extremely smart isn't he?" said Carlisle placing a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Yes, he must get it from Lily." said Severus wryly.

"Congratulations by the way," said Carlisle happily.

"Thank you," said Severus for the first time realizing his son was here, he immediately went over to the girls and took his boy into his arms. His eyes were open, and very unique, one green eye and one dark onyx eye. He was staring straight at him as though he knew who he was. Severus felt emotions pressed against his barriers, his son was telling him he was hungry. Very hungry indeed. A chuckle left his lips; he had a talented son it seemed. Two talented sons, Harry was his just as much as this one. "Come on then, let's get some food." the vampire told his son.

With one last look at Lily just to reassure himself he descended the steps with his son.

* * *

well there we go Sev and Lily had a little boy ;) and his venom saved the day! :D hehe so what will they name him? I want some really unique boy names to go with the rest of them :D will need to look it up but all suggestions are welcomed :) there will only be one more chapter then an epilogue! :D so R&R PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 30 **

**Jasper and Alice Return With A guest **

* * *

Once Edward had washed both himself and Harry, he put his mate to his bed. He was exhausted, and probably a little shocked at the events that had transpired. Judging by the fact he'd not said a single word since he'd taken Harry to their room. He'd just removed his half brother from his mother stomach, and seen her almost die. He was proud of Harry though, very much so. If not for Harry's quick actions, the probability was they'd have lost Lily and the little boy who'd yet to be named. The entire family were already taken in by the hybrid child. He may be half human but he refused to eat human food. Not that it bothered anyone; after all they wouldn't eat human food either. Carlisle had plenty of blood, so they wouldn't have to worry any time soon. Even with the way the baby was eating it.

"Hello?" said Edward, answering his phone, which had begun vibrating in his pocket. It wasn't a number he recognized, but he always answered unknown calls, as they tended to change their numbers regularly. Although it was normally Carlisle they called.

"Edward! We are on our way home, we will be back in ten minutes." said Alice, and Edward felt relief flow through him; he'd missed her more than he'd admit to anyone. "We have a guest."

"Alice where have you been? Don't you know what happened?" asked Edward leaving the room so Harry wasn't disturbed. "You left without saying anything." he whispered this quietly, but he knew Alice would hear him regardless.

"I know I ran out of time, I thought I'd be able to find him sooner." said Alice. "Things worked out just fine, thankfully." she had been watching them then, and knew about their newest addition. There really wasn't any need for him, but they were bringing him regardless.

"He who?" asked Edward, just then he heard Alice's thoughts off in the distance, along with Jasper and…Simon Potter Junior, Harry's many times Great-Grandfather. That's why they'd left? To hunt down Harry's grandfather? Why? What did they think he could do? He'd lost his own mother to death when she went into labour with him, inevitably his father too who'd been put in an orphanage. He closed the phone and waited for them. He didn't have to wait long at all before three people turned up at the door.

"You must be Edward?" asked Simon, just as tall and lanky as the vampire before him.

Edward shuddered, it was rather freaky, and Simon was almost Harry's spitting image. The picture did not do him justice at all, even with the old fashioned clothes on. He looked as though he'd been brought forward in time from the fifties. In fact people would think he was obsessed with the movie 'Grease' or just walked off stage. A top that had at one point probably been white, a very old, cracked and faded leather jacket and even more old fashioned…rather tight trousers. Ones that would have left nothing to the imagination if not for the jacket he had zipped up half way. "Yes," replied Edward, nothing gave away his thoughts.

"I hear you are mated to my descendant?" said Simon his eyes boring into Edward's amber ones. Red eyes, this man survived on human blood, despite the fact he had been born half human. Hmm Harry might not like that; last vampire he'd seen with Red eyes had been James. After what he'd been though tonight, he wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

"Indeed," said Edward bluntly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone that needs me right now." with that he moved away, if he didn't he'd give the man a piece of his mind. He'd known about Harry for all of two minutes and already considered Harry as 'his'. Not in any sexual way, otherwise he wouldn't have still been standing, no it was just the normal usual possessive vampire way. What had Alice been thinking getting him involved? Seriously!

Edward curled himself around Harry, leaving him to sleep but needing to be hear him. Just in case Harry woke up, and needed him. Carlisle was deeply impressed with Harry, and was already writing everything that had happened down. He'd opened the door to the vampire world to a whole new level. Carlisle was right, Harry would make a good doctor, he'd kept his composure and calm under pressure. Something that was important in the medical profession. He himself had practiced medicine once, but unfortunately even if Harry wanted it - he'd never be a doctor. He was stuck at this age. Six months ago they'd feared Harry would continue aging, not any more. He'd grown some after being bitten, after that he'd stopped.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Harry entering the study, where his mother was still going through the change. He had slept through the worst of her pain, and screaming. Now she was just lying there quietly, enduring the turning. Severus was sitting there with her, with his brother in his arms. He walked over, wanting to see him, he was awake, and he wasn't the only vampire to sleep anymore.

"She's as well as can be expected given the circumstances." said Severus, "Thank you Harry." without him; he knew he'd have lost these two people precious to him.

"She's my mum," said Harry quietly, as if it explained everything. Strangely enough it did make sense. "Did you discuss names?" he was eyeing the baby curiously; he was the only one who hadn't held him yet. Well apart from the brief interval when he'd removed the child from Lily's stomach.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Severus already standing up, holding out the child for Harry to take. Harry carefully cradled the baby in his arms; he could remember doing this with Sirius. He'd been ten years old at the time, or something like that anyway. Of course his step mum had been hovering, her hands almost reaching back out for him. It was as though she hadn't trusted him with Sirius. This time he only had Edward next to him, but he wasn't breeching his personal space like she had. Harry stared down at him, a smile making its way across his face. He had the most mesmerising yet odd eyes he'd ever seen.

"We decided upon Jonquil, it's a flower, keeping to the Evans traditions. Jonquil Severus Snape." said Severus, he'd tried to talk her out of it, but she'd been adamant. She'd done the same to Harry, giving him his father's name as a middle one. He hadn't fought too hard, fearing he didn't have long with her.

"And if it had been a girl?" asked Edward in total curiosity.

"Jasmine Lily Snape." said Severus, not that it mattered since they did indeed have a baby boy.

"He's beautiful," said Harry, but he was half vampire what could anyone expect.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly, he'd heard it a million times already, but it didn't lessen the pride he felt. It seemed as though his son had his gift, one of them anyway, he was able to push emotions upon other people. His son certainly let people know when he was hungry. He wondered if Lily would have one, even if she didn't - he couldn't care less because he loved her just as she was. His son having a gift was kind of a miracle; it was very rare that vampires were given a gift.

"Hello Jonquil," said Harry, it was unique, one of a kind, just like him. There might be more than one vampire hybrid but none with both parents alive. At least not that they knew of, of course. "I'm your brother." he told the baby, the unique eyes just stared back at him, as if he could comprehend what he was saying.

"I guess you guys are still going?" Harry asked staring down at his brother; if that was the case he was going to miss out on his new brother growing up too. His mum was alive though, so that's all that mattered right now.

"We will be leaving it for a week at least, just wait and see how Lily is first," said Severus, it was risky travelling, especially with a newborn. If she caught a hint of blood she'd be nearly unstoppable. They would have to be extremely careful if they were going to travel now. With a child it wasn't ideal now; he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

Harry nodded his understanding; he guessed he'd have to keep his word. He'd have to start writing out applications, with his results he knew getting accepted wouldn't be difficult. No it was just deciding what he wanted to do…at least this time around that was bothering him. He also wondered what Edward wanted to do, either way they'd both be attending the same place. He wondered if he should tell his dad, although perhaps he shouldn't, his dad was always irrationally jealous and immature when his mum was mentioned.

"WOAH!" exclaimed Harry, as he too was witness to Jonquils power; in fact it left Harry feeling really hungry himself.

"Esme's making you some breakfast," said Edward smirking in amusement.

"That's good, come on then Jonquil lets get you something to eat!" decided Harry, looking at Severus, seeking his permission before getting up and taking him down stairs. These past few months had been tense, unbearable and so quickly it was over. His mum was fine, he had a brother and life was once again back to normal. Or as normal as it could get for a family of vampires.

"Harry…there's something I forgot to mention…" said Edward tense, "Alice and Jasper have come back. They brought Simon Junior Potter with them."

"Potter…THAT Simon?" gaped Harry as he sat down, Esme and Rosalie handed him food, one for Jon and the other was a plate full of food for himself. He thanked them as he stared at Edward in stunned incredulity why was he here? Why had they gone looking for him…what was he like? Well not many teenagers could say they met their great, however many times, Grandfather! In fact it was awesome and rather daunting.

"The very same," said Edward, "Do you want me to feed him?"

"I'll do it," said Harry adamantly, he felt connected to him, not like Sirius. Whether it was because he'd been too young to appreciate it or because he'd brought him into the world he didn't know.

Harry was quite contently eating his way through his breakfast when a voice rang out. It was filled with disapproval and disgust, causing Harry to turn around frowning at the judgemental voice. He heard Edward growling low in his throat, his mate was finally happy - he wasn't about to let this idiot destroy that. You wouldn't have thought Simon was anything like Harry at all.

"You eat human food?" said Simon.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" asked Harry keeping a grip on his emotions, which was exceedingly difficult to do. His emotions had slowly wound up these past three months. If pushed Harry would find his breaking point.

"You are a vampire, show some pride boy," said Simon his lip curled in disgust.

"Half vampire, just like yourself," said Harry raising an eyebrow. Simon flinched as if he'd just been struck. Curious really, was Simon afraid that the vampire world would find out and kill him?

"I denounced that part of me long ago," said Simon bitterly.

"Along with your wife and son I assume?" snapped Harry.

"Don't you dare mention them! It was the hardest thing I had to do staying away from them." snarled Simon; it's probably why he was so cold hard and unfeeling today.

"You could have turned her, and your son." said Harry, he wouldn't have been here if he had, but that was a whole other ball game.

"And damn them to this existence?" sneered Simon. Not that he could have, his bite wasn't lethal, and he'd figured that one out along time ago. He'd tried to save someone, but nothing had happened. His venom wasn't lethal, which reminded him of his half humanity. He'd buried it so deeply that he forgot for the longest time what he was. Then they'd come for him, Alice and Jasper, reminding him - causing him to feel their loss all over again.

"Yes because its really bad isn't it?" said Harry rolling his eyes.

Rosalie took Jonquil from Harry and wandered outside, the atmosphere wasn't one for a child.

Just then Edward growled viciously as Simon spoke. "Shall we see just how long you'd last without your mate?" he said viciously, instinctively taking a step back at the feel of power surrounding Harry. He had a gift; jealousy thrummed through him, oh how he wished he'd had one.

"Touch him and you'll wish you'd never been born," boomed Harry viciously, standing up crouching protectively, driven by pure instincts. His gift of lightening lashed out at his fear and anger, striking Simon in the chest causing the vampire to go flying through the living room window and beyond into the trees. All that could be heard was the distinctive sound of wood snapping for nine seconds before all was silent.

"Is…he dead?" asked Harry swallowing thickly coming back to himself.

"No, he's alive," said Edward still able to hear him, "He won't be back." he was leaving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it, I couldn't see it." said Alice looking shocked, angry that her gift was failing, sad and ashamed. She had only thought of someone helping them, not just with the baby but Lily too.

"He cannot turn others, his venom isn't…poisonous," said Edward for the lack of better words. Yet Jonquil could, he wondered why? Was it just random chance? Could Harry? They hadn't really tested that theory. Too bad Lily was already turned, it would have been handy to know if Harry's venom was effective or not. Part of Edward felt sorry for the fleeing man; he'd left his wife and son because of what he was becoming. Isolating himself from everyone, when he'd gone back to see them, his wife had another husband and his son was calling that man father. He shuddered at the thought of it, of Harry marrying another even though they had been together. Yet when he thought about it…he wouldn't want Harry to be alone, he'd be glad he found someone else if he was thought dead.

"I wonder if I'm the same…we know Jon is venomous," said Harry curiously.

"Indeed," said Edward, relaxing when Harry went back to his breakfast. He smiled sadly at Esme who was gazing at the mess in exasperation. At least it was only glass, and they could replace it. Sooner rather than later, they had a baby in the house after all now. "We can go through the brochures after breakfast if you'd like."

"Sure," said Harry nodding his mind completely removed of Simon as he wondered what he could do. Despite himself, he couldn't help but think…maybe it would be really nice to have Edward all to himself. Without parents, siblings, interruptions and worry. He bit his lip as he thought of it causing Edward to choke, Jasper to shudder. Both of them glared at Harry, as if to say get a grip of yourself, without any maliciousness of course. They were used to it, having had to live with Emmett and Rosalie all this time.

Harry just grinned, yes; maybe his mum was right…after all.

It was time to look into his options, just because he couldn't have a career after it- it didn't mean he shouldn't do it. It could be fun.

* * *

I know Simon wasn't nice lol but hey what do you expect? he's a Potter :P lmao! well there we go the last proper chapter the next one will be a very SHORT epilogue finally got this story finished sorry if its not what you expected but I did finish it as I promised myself I would! R&R


	31. Chapter 31

**Can't Fight The Moonlight **

**Chapter 31 **

**The End **

* * *

The group of mysterious students sat in the school cafeteria, all of them had trays of uneaten food upon their plates. When they looked over again less than a minute later, one tray was empty, and another half empty. They all had air of smugness surrounding them, and they were all so beautiful…so hot. As they had soon found out, they were extremely smart too. The teachers loved them, the students envied them. They had been there for a year, and they'd yet to speak to anyone. Everyone loved watching the mysterious creatures, wishing they were them. Many had tried talking to them, only to be brushed aside. One had actually had the guts to ask the single one on a date, let's just say they'd never asked again. It hadn't been the single one that actually scared the girl; no it had been the older brother.

"Who are they?" breathed one of the new juniors, looking utterly smitten.

As if they could hear her they smirked in amusement.

"The Cullen's and Snape's," said one of the seniors who happened to be sitting next to them. "The dark haired ones are the Snape's lighter ones are the Cullen's." in full gossip mode.

"They knew each other like forever before moving here, that's Jasper Cullen, and he's dating Alice Snape. Then there's Emmett Snape, he's dating Rosalie Cullen. Then there's the _boys,_" said the voice filled with disgust, "Edward Cullen's dating Harrison Snape."

"What about him?" asked the eager girl, staring over for a few seconds before ducking her pig tailed head again. She squeaked when the boy stared right at her, feeling mesmerized by his very presence. He was breathtaking, oh; she would have done anything to be part of that group. To be on _his _arms, dating _him. _

"That's Jonquil Snape." said the senior bitterly, as if she'd just swallowed a bitter pill. "He doesn't date." she should know, she'd asked him. She'd felt so much disgust for some reason which made her flee. Even to this day she couldn't understand it, and it had terrified her. She had never approached the boy again, giving him a wide berth.

"They don't look like each other much," said the junior cocking her pig tailed head to the side. "Well apart from their eyes." in fact two of them didn't have the amber eyes the others all had, how curious. She bit her lip, hearing who she now knew was Jonquil laughing in amusement. It sent shivers down her back, she so badly wanted to go there and ask him out.

The senior just shrugged not every sibling looked the same, she should know. She was dark haired while her brothers were completely opposite.

"I am so glad this is my last year," sighed Jon, rolling his eyes, he looked like his fathers double. Not only that he liked to adopt his fathers brooding dangerous aura, keeping everyone well away from him. That persona wasn't who he was; when he got home he was a complete different boy.

"You'll get used to it," smirked Edward wryly, he himself couldn't wait until the year was over too. They would be leaving for university again; he'd finally have Harry all to himself again. The last time had been a slice of heaven; both of them had with honours graduated medical school. His mate's experience all those years ago had made him realize what he wanted to do. Ironically enough it took Carlisle stating he'd be a good doctor to make Harry even think about the possibility.

"We all did." said Jasper, looking extremely bored, he no longer had a problem with the blood of the humans. Well no more than the others anyway, he'd finally come to grips with it all.

"I agree," said Harry.

"It's all right for you," said Jon standing up, Harry was the only one that ate anything. Normally he'd eat more; a few things from each of their plates so less went to waste. He never ate human food, not even growing up; it had tasted awful the first time Carlisle had asked him to try. "You don't have the entire population wanting to date you."

"No, just the closeted guys," said Edward stifling his amusement. Causing Harry to whack him painfully in the ribs, Jon just laughed in amusement. His eyes twinkling brightly, much like Lily's did when she was happy. Jon did indeed have a gift, which he'd learned to understand from his father, who was pretty much the same as him. Although no two gift was the same, Jon's emotion transference did what he wanted it to it had no limits like it had with his father. His mum, who unfortunately didn't have a power, was so happy and impressed that both her boys were so...gifted.

"We better go," said Alice standing up just a few seconds before the bell went.

"Yes we best," said Harry yawning tiredly, he and Jon hated having to sleep while the others remained awake all the time. They felt as though they were missing out on so much because of it. It could be worse though, they could require a lot more sleep like humans did. His mum, Severus and Jon had left for Alaska, but Harry and Edward had joined them for a year. He was able to bond with his brother, and of course his now vampire mother. Who'd had a bit of trouble at first, unable to control herself. Then again she had been a newborn, it was to be expected. Everyone understood. Harry though was just grateful his turning hadn't been like that. It had been freaky seeing his mother with red eyes for a month until they'd turned gold. Only then had they both left to further their education.

Lily and Severus had married two years after Jon was born; they had all been Snape's. Then to Harry's surprise he'd been adopted by Severus, taking on his name as well. After all the years of claiming adoption, and being regarded as weirdoes they'd 'divided the family' so to speak. Alice, Emmett, Harry and Jon had taken on the Snape name with their new identities. For the first time they didn't include the 'Hale's' and had everyone else remainingwent by the Cullen name. It made for a less complicated story.

Harry and Lily's start had been rocky, extremely so but in the end it had all been worth it.

Just goes to show, in the end, you can't fight the moonlight (or being a vampire). Sooner or later the night would get to you.

The End

* * *

As it says THE END hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
